


Take a Chance, You Never Know

by SageMcMae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Inspired by Ouran High School Host Club, Jealous Ben Solo, Knights of Ren as a Fraternity, Loss of Virginity, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: “Did you use up all the hot water?” he asked with a heavy sigh as he brushed past her. “I don’t like cold showers."“You need one to cool off."His hand clasped around her wrist and he dragged her into the bathroom with him. He leaned down and asked, “What was that, nerd?”She met his gaze head-on. “I said,” Rey replied slow and curt. “You. Need. One.”When Rey's scholarship is put on hold, she takes a job with the Knights of Ren. Moving into the First Order house is easy. Surviving Ben Solo, however, may just prove to be impossible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 40th work in the Reylo fandom. I can't believe it! 
> 
> Full disclosure: This fic is pure silly, fluffy, romantic comedy nonsense staring our favorite Star Wars duo. I based it on one of my favorite animes Ouran Highschool Host Club. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend. It always makes me smile. 
> 
> Thank you to my betas [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works) and [sunshineflying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying/works) for encouraging to write this!

Rey’s pace was brisk as she made her way to the registrar’s office. The layout of Corellia University was still new to her, but she remembered seeing the sign on her way to new student orientation. If she was reading the street signs correctly, it should be ahead on her left. One more turn and—

_Ah, there it is!_

The historical building had recently been renovated, its white walls standing out amongst the vibrant greens decorating the exterior. A fountain bubbled out front, serving as a centerpiece to the walk up. The structure looked more like a statehouse than a private university’s registrar. Then again, most things here were over the top.

Rey had never expected to be accepted to college, especially not a renowned institution such as Corellia University. They maintained one of the best engineering programs in the country. Their job placement rate was higher than any other school she’d read about, and their co-op program was highly revered. It was impressive, just like their campus buildings.

The academy had exceptionally high standards for their students and an equally high price tag. Its name had become synonymous with success. Only those from the elite ranks of society and those from wealthy families could afford the school. Had it not been for the generosity of the alumni and the full academic scholarship she received, Rey would not have been able to attend, which was why she was overwhelmed with nerves.

Her freshman orientation leader, a bubbly sophomore RA named Rose Tico, had informed her that she needed to visit the registrar to discuss her scholarship specifications.

Rey was already having a disastrous first day. Her luggage had been taken to off-campus housing instead of the freshman dormitories, leaving her in the same jeans and baggy sweatshirt she’d worn on her bus ride to campus.

Since the bus had arrived late, Rey hadn’t had time to shower before orientation and had tucked all of her hair up under a Falcons baseball cap. She didn’t look much like the pressed, polished girl who had shown up for her scholarship interview. Instead, she looked like a grungy adolescent boy.

She doubted the registrar would care. All they wanted was for her to verify her name and sign the fine print related to her scholarship. There was nothing to worry about.

_ Right? _

Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she pushed the front door open, she found herself transported into another world.

“Welcome,” a male voice crooned.

She blinked, unsure why the man in front of her was dressed in a three-piece suit. Was he part of the co-op program? Was he giving a guided tour of the building for orientation?

“I’m Poe Dameron, the President,” he introduced himself, extending his hand to Rey. “You must be eager to join, young sir, considering you should be at orientation.”

“Huh?”

“The First Order Fraternity is a collection of Corellia’s most handsome gentlemen,” Poe explained, waving his hand through the air toward the wall lined with photos of past pledges.“We run a profitable endeavor, The Knights of Ren. It’s an escort service available to the students and staff of the university and allows us to entertain clientele, for a price, of course.” Poe winked at her. “But don’t worry, each December we give all our proceeds to charity.”

He plucked a rose out of the hallway vase, handing it over to her.

She could only stare at the flower.

This guy was crazy. She needed to leave.

_ Now. _

Rey backed up, reaching behind herself to grab the doorknob. Instead, her hand flattened against someone’s thigh.

She jumped away from the door, whirling around to come face to face with a towering man. Dark eyes bore into her from behind a pair of thin wire-framed glasses. His pale skin was as smooth as porcelain, marked only with a few moles. Though, she supposed, they could have also been beauty marks. His mouth was twisted in a grimace. As he gazed down at her, Rey noticed that his hair was as dark as his mood.

“What he means to say,” the massive man grumbled, “is that those who have way too much time on their hands spend time with others who have too much time on their hands.”

“Solo, where are your manners?” Poe playfully reprimanded his friend.

The man — _ Solo _ — merely rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his broad chest. “Despite what this flyboy says, you can think of the escort service as a playground for Coreillia’s rich and famous,” he remarked dryly.

Rey stared at them.

_ Fraternity. _

_ Escort service. _

_ Playground. _

Her anxiety bristled along her skin. Not only was she late to the registrar’s office but now she was stuck between these two strange men who clearly had never laid eyes on a woman before. Some escorts! What the hell had she walked into?

Poe cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted upstairs. “Bebe!”

“Coming, boss!” A response came from the second story.

Rey glanced behind her, trying to determine if she could make it to the door and outside before either Poe or Solo stopped her. She was interrupted by a small, ginger-haired boy latching onto her.

“Oh, it’s a cute boy!” Bebe squealed like a child.

Solo made a humming sound, eyeing her skeptically. Then he smirked. She saw the light bulb turn on inside his mind.

“Welcome to the First Order,” Solo greeted smoothly as he peeled Bebe off of her. “Rey Niima.”

She narrowed her eyes at him warily, immediately hating his Cheshire Cat grin. He _knew_. He knew, and he was playing along, having a laugh at her expense. 

_ Pompous ass. _

“You’re Ray Niima!” Poe shouted excitedly. “I should have known. What with your proactive attitude and all. Of course, you’re more than welcome here. Especially because you want to learn from the best,” he exclaimed, looping an arm around her. He pulled her further inside the house.

Rey glanced over her shoulder. Solo continued to grin as he watched the exchange. He didn’t bother to correct Poe’s misunderstanding.

“How did you know my name?” she asked him.

“You’re famous!” Poe answered, oblivious to the intense gaze Rey shared with Solo. “It’s not every day a low-class applicant gains entry to this illustrious university.”

Rey ducked out from under his arm, glaring at him. “Low-class?” she scoffed.

“Don’t be offended,” Poe hastily apologized. He slapped his arm back around her, ignoring the way she leaned away from him. “You’re a hero to all those who are chasing excellence. You’ve shown the world that even a poor person can pull themselves out of the gutter and succeed at an elite academy.”

Solo hid a chuckle under a forced cough while Rey continued to glare at him.

_ Arrogant rich boy. _

She slipped out of Poe’s grip, trying to maneuver her way to the front door. If she could just get outside, then she could make a run for it.

“It must be hard for you,” Poe went on. “I’m sure your classmates look down on you either out of spite or jealousy.”

Rey ignored him as she stepped around Bebe, who was hanging on Poe’s every word.

“You must have been neglected, cast out from—.”

“I’m out of here,” Rey cut him off before he could go any further. His words were hitting a little too close to home.

“Hey! Come back here, Ray-Ray!” Bebe called, grabbing onto her arm. “You’re like a hero. Sir Ray Ren of the Knights of Ren.”

“Who are you calling sir?” she questioned agitatedly.

Poe glanced around her, his look somber and pensive.

_ Finally. _

Rey sighed. Now that he knew, they could just forget this whole thing and—

“Maybe you’re not here to join our ranks,” Poe mused with a devilish smirk. “Maybe you want to partake.”

She felt like Alice falling into Wonderland. Had she entered a parallel dimension or an alternate reality? What _was_ this place? 

“No thank you,” she mumbled, brushing past him to the door. “I just want to go to the registrar and finish the orientation. I’m not interested in being around a bunch of perverts.”

“Perverts?” Poe flailed backward as if she had struck him.

She seized her opportunity and rushed out the front door. 

If she saw any of those guys again, it would be too soon. 

* * *

“Ah, here it is. Mr. Niima?”

Rey blinked at the old woman behind the registrar’s desk. Her name plate read Maz Kanata. Rey wondered if her inch-thick bifocals were the reason Maz couldn’t tell that she was a Miss and not a Mister.

Not wanting to get on the bad side of the university admin, Rey cleared her throat. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Here is a copy of your scholarship and the stipulations of your agreement with the university, such as the fact you need to achieve Dean’s list for each semester that you are here,” Maz reviewed with her.

“Failure to comply with any of these stipulations will result in a cancellation of this contract, and you will be expected to pay your tuition in full or leave the university. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Call me Maz, not ma'am,” the old woman ordered.

“Yes, m’—Maz,” Rey quickly corrected herself.

“As long as you study hard, you should be fine,” the registrar told her.

“Thank you, Maz,” Rey said before stepping away from the desk, a heavy weight sitting on her chest.

This was a joke, right? It had to be. How could the most acclaimed university in the country transcribe her records incorrectly and label her a male student?

She ducked into the girls’ bathroom, grateful to find all the stalls vacant. Plutt had always told her she was plain but did she really look like a boy? Leaning over the center sink, Rey stared at her reflection.

It was hard to discern her gender from the way she was dressed. If her orientation class was any clue, all the girls here dressed to impress. Arms laden with their Gucci purses and legs elongated by their Jimmy Choo heels, they strolled about campus as though it was a Parisian runway. Rey was a far cry from that crowd.

Despite his fanatical delusions, Poe had been right about one thing. Rey was poor. She didn’t have money to spend on non-essentials the way her peers did. She could barely afford to get here. The bus from Jakku used up all her savings. Rey left in the middle of the night, turning her back on Plutt and the only home she’d ever known in search of a better life.

Rey had nothing else. She had no one else. She had to make this work.

_ Today, you’re a boy_, she told herself, resigning herself to her fate. _ Once you have a degree, you can be whoever you want. _

Adjusting her backpack on her shoulders, she took a deep breath.

Orientation was probably over by now. Hopefully, her luggage had found its way to her room. She desperately needed a shower.

* * *

“Hey! I’m Snap!” a portly guy introduced himself when she entered her dorm. “Real name is Temmin, Temmin Wexley,” he explained.

Rey swallowed nervously and extended her hand. “Ray,” she responded in a hoarse voice. “Ray Niima.” With any luck, he’d think her voice was naturally low. He wouldn’t notice she’d been crying.

“Ray, nice to meet ya,” he said as he shook her hand enthusiastically. “What’s your major?”

“Mechanical engineering,” she responded. “You?” 

“Business,” he answered nonchalantly. “I’m not really into books.” 

Rey glanced down at her first bag, which consisted of more novels than articles of clothing. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“Egghead, huh? I’m here on a football scholarship myself,” he informed her. “Going out for right tackle. I want to be a Rebel.”

“Cool,” she muttered.

“I hope you don’t mind, I invited a bunch of the guys over for drinks after the orientation party tonight. You do drink, don’t you, Ray?”

She groaned inwardly and sunk onto her bed. Of all the people in the freshmen dorm to get stuck with, they’d placed her with a jock. And a partying jock at that.

At least her luggage had finally arrived.

“I’m eighteen,” Rey stated as if the fact she didn’t drink was obvious.

“So am I,” Snap replied with a laugh. “So what?”

“I have to study,” she answered.

“That’s what the library is for.” Snap waved her off.

She groaned again, this time out loud.

“Snap Attack!” Another burly member of the football team crashed into their room. He crossed the room to clasp hands with Snap as the two went through some prearranged secret handshake ritual.

“This is my roommate.” Snap gestured to Rey. “He’s an egghead.”

The other guy snorted and began talking to Snap about their game plan for the evening. As soon as Rey heard the term ‘shotgun’ and ‘keg stand,’ she knew she had to request a room transfer.

She slipped out of the door unnoticed and tracked down her Resident Assistant.

Dopheld Mitaka was a pale, timid person, not at all what Rey expected for a freshman RA. When she knocked on his door, he startled so violently, she thought he was having a stroke.

“Yes?”

“Hi, Dopheld. I’m Rey. I’m in B-8, and I was wondering if I could switch rooms with someone. You see, I’m a scholarship student, and I—.”

“Is there a problem with your roommate?” her RA interrupted.

“Yes, as I was saying—.”

“Was he hostile or violent in any way?” Dopheld questioned sternly.

“No, but—.”

“Was he making indecent or derogatory comments?”

“No. Nothing like that,” Rey said as she shook her head. “He’s just—.”

“Has he vandalized your property or—.”

“No!” Rey shrieked. “I just want to transfer rooms.”

Dopheld blinked, confused and struck by her tone. After a moment, he cleared his throat and addressed her. “Unless university policy has been violated, there is nothing I can do. We are at maximum capacity.”

“But I can’t live with him!” she argued.

Dopheld handed her a flyer advertising off-campus apartments. “Freshmen aren’t required to live on campus. If you want a different room, you’re within your rights to find an alternative to university housing.” 

“Thanks,” Rey mumbled and began the long walk back to her dorm. 

Amidst the move-in chaos, Rey scanned the flyer but she knew there was no alternative. Not for her.

She didn’t have rich parents to spoil her like the meatheads currently occupying her room. All she had was the freshman meal plan the university mandated all new students get and two bags of luggage. 

Maybe if she could find a part-time job, but that would require references that she didn’t have and time she couldn’t give up because of her scholarship status. 

She was out of options. 

There wasn't anywhere on campus that would take her in, and she couldn't afford any apartments off-campus. Even lofts were too expensive for her to pay rent by herself. She didn't even have any friends to ask for help because the only people she'd met so far turned out to be a bunch of perverts. 

Rey still couldn't believe a male harem was operating on the most prestigious campus in the country. They had a massive house with all the amenities, including their own washer and dryer units. She'd give almost anything to live in a house like that. 

Almost anything…

* * *

_ This is crazy. _

She gazed at the front door of the First Order house. Pledge week wasn’t until after classes started. Maybe they’d turn her away or, worse, report her to the Dean. 

Rey staggered backward. 

And right into a dark-skinned guy with a friendly smile. 

“Hey, I’m Finn. Who are you?” 

“Um, Rey.”

“Ray,” he repeated. “Ray Niima?” 

“Yeah, how did you—.”

“Oh man! Poe’s going to be excited to see you!” Finn grabbed her bags and herded her inside the house. “Hey guys! We got a new roommate!” he shouted.

Doors opened, and one by one, all the Knights of Ren came to stand around her in the foyer. If Rey had been nervous before, it was nothing compared to now. 

“Uh, hi.” She waved sheepishly at them all. “I’m Rey.” 

“I told you he’d be back!” Poe crowed happily from above. 

Rey glanced up to see him peering over the second story railing at her. He slid down the banister, with far more grace than she thought any full-grown man could possess, to land directly in front of her. Before Rey could stop him, he was hugging her tight and spinning them both around. It didn’t help the fact her head was already spinning. Why had she thought this would be a good idea? Poe was obviously insane. 

“Dameron.” 

Poe released her immediately. Rey flinched as she turned to face the voice. She’d know it anywhere. 

Solo marched down the stairs to join his fraternity brothers who had crowded around her. They parted, instantly making room for him. Poe was the president, but it was clear Solo held the real power, a Shadow King for the fool seated on the throne.

“You came back.” It was a statement not a question. 

“I thought, maybe —“ _ Come on, Rey, you can do this, _ “— I could join your house?”

“Oh, Ray-Ray!” Bebe cried, hugging her. 

“Absolutely,” Poe agreed. “I can teach you all about being an escort. You’ll learn how to talk to women, how to court women, how to—.”

“No,” Solo interrupted with bad firm tone. 

“N-No?” Rey stared up at him.

“She doesn’t need to know how to speak to women. She already knows," Ben informed his brothers. They all stared at him, confused. "She knows because she is one.”

Rey felt the floor shift under her feet. All eyes in the fraternity scrutinized her. They stared at her with unreadable expressions, their smiles falling away as they took in what Ben had revealed. Her face burned under their gazes. She wasn't used to so much attention. No one bothered with her before but, suddenly, she was standing in the First Order house and every person was silent as they watched her. She felt the weight of their combined gazes pressing down on her. Combined with the fact that she hadn’t eaten all day, she crumbled under the weight. Rey’s vision blurred, and then her legs gave out.

* * *

Before the girl could hit the floor, Ben bowed down and caught her.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Storm asked, his face etched with concern.

"She's thin," Bebe noted, poking the girl's arm curiously.

"She's exhausted. She just needs to rest," Ben advised them. The others nodded in agreement. “She can have the room next to mine,” he told Dameron. 

“What are we going to do with a woman under our roof?” his friend asked, bewildered.

For all his pomp and circumstance, Dameron didn’t know what living with a woman was actually like. He looked terrified. Ben would have chuckled, if it wasn't for the uneasy feeling spreading through him. There was something about this girl, something he didn't understand. She wasn't intimidated by him like everyone else on campus. She was intriguing and he wanted to know more. So he gave Poe the only answer he could.

“Follow my lead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the guys welcome Rey to the house...  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for all your kind words! I didn't realize there were so many fans of OHSHC in the Reylo fandom. 
> 
> A couple of people asked about the whole 'escort' thing. I updated the tags to dating service, which was the closest (non-sexual) thing I could find. In Western culture, especially here in the States, there isn't a anything comparable to the Japanese version of a Host Club. If you want to know more, I found this article which breaks it down: [What's It Like to Visit a Host Club](https://jonellepatrick.me/2013/04/02/whats-it-like-to-visit-a-host-club/)
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works) for all her help and words of inspiration.

Rey winced against the bright light cascading in from the window to fall across her face. Why was it so sunny? Wasn’t her dorm on the basement level?

“Morning, Sunshine,” a friendly voice roused her.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself gazing up into a pair of deep chocolate orbs.

Confused and startled, Rey grabbed her sheets around herself. The guy stifled a laugh. “Poe said you were kinda jumpy.”

“Huh?”

“You probably don’t remember me. We met before you fainted. I’m Finn Storm, brother in the First Order and a fellow Knight of Ren.” He extended his hand.

Rey glanced down, weighing her options before taking it. She vaguely remembered meeting the guy last night but the details were fuzzy, as were the details of how she ended up in bed. A quick glance confirmed she was fully dressed in the same clothes she’d arrived in. _ Whew_. That was one less thing to worry about. 

“Where am I?” she asked, trying to place the room.

“Tall, dark, and brooding brought you up here after you scared us all to death,” Finn explained.

“Solo?” she sputtered in disbelief. There wasn’t anyone else who matched that particular description.

“Ben.”

“Huh?”

“His first name is Ben,” Finn clarified. “Ben Solo. Only Poe calls him Solo. They grew up together so he can get away with it.”

“Right,” she drawled as she shook his hand. “I’m Rey.”

He chuckled. “I know.”

She glanced around, finding her bags laid out by the bed and a fresh set of towels set upon the dresser. “You look like you could use a shower,” Finn commented. “I figured you’d want to get one before the rest of the house wakes up. Hot water doesn’t last too long when you are sharing with a dozen college students. Besides, you’ll want to look good when you officially meet everyone.”

“Officially?” Rey questioned, the events of the evening slowly coming back to her. “You mean I can stay?”

“Dameron placed a call to the registrar last night. He pulled some strings since he’s a legacy. Of course, now that you’re a member of the house, he’ll put you to work as an escort,” Finn confirmed with a smirk.

“That’s nice of him. Wait, _ what_?”

“Kidding, Sunshine.” He chuckled again. “You need to lighten up; get your head out of all those books you’re carrying around.”

“Those books,” she replied sternly, “are the reason I’m here. I’m a scholarship student, remember?”

“So am I,” he replied. “I’m on the football team.”

Rey groaned. Not another one.

“Whoa! Whoa!” Finn held up his hands in mock surrender. “Don’t judge a book by its cover.”

She quirked a brow. “You just told me you’re a jock.”

“Yeah, but my scholarship is partial athletic and partial academic,” Finn informed her. “Football was just how I managed to get into the university. It’s not what I want to do as a career.”

“So what do you want to do?” Rey inquired.

“I’m working towards my Master’s in social work. I want to be an adoption agent.”

Rey gaped at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. Before I was taken in by Lando and Tendra, my address was 2187 North First Street,” he confessed.

The city orphanage.

“I never knew my parents either,” she admitted. “They left me with their drug dealer in Jakku.”

“Jakku!” Finn’s eyes were wide with surprise.

Nothing good ever came out of Jakku. She knew it and it was evident Finn knew it as well.

“No wonder you’re a bookworm,” he commented, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah.” Rey tried to laugh it off but an awkward silence settled between them.

She cleared her throat before climbing out of bed and grabbing her things. “I’m gonna shower.”

“Okay. See you downstairs,” Finn called as she ducked into the bathroom.

Rey waited until she heard his footsteps died away to lean back against the door. She’d found a place to stay, but to what end?

* * *

The shower was refreshing. Unlike the poor water pressure she’d grown accustomed to in Plutt’s trailer, the water here came out forceful and piping hot. It felt amazing on the knots that had developed between her shoulder blades.

Rey took her time washing the grease out of her hair, humming to herself as she worked up a lather. She would have never been able to shower like this in the freshman dormitory, especially if she had been moonlighting as a guy.

As she rinsed the last of her shampoo out, the door handle jiggled.

“Occupied,” she shouted.

“Hurry up, nerd,” a gruff, deep voice returned.

Rey’s good mood deteriorated instantly. Only one person could be that sour so early in the morning.

With a huff, she picked up her pace, knowing there was no use in no arguing with him. 

When Rey emerged from the steamy room in a fresh set of clothes, Ben was standing across the hall, arms folded over his chest, glaring at her.

“Did you use up all the hot water?” he asked with a heavy sigh.

“Excuse me?” she snapped.

“I don’t like cold showers." He brushed past her.

“You need one to cool off,” she mumbled under her breath.

His hand clasped around her wrist and he dragged her into the bathroom with him. He leaned down, hovering over her. “What was that, nerd?”

She met his gaze head-on. “I said,” Rey replied slow and curt. “You. Need. One.”

His eyes narrowed but before he could respond, a pair of tanned arms snatched her out of Ben’s grip and into the hallway.

“Rey!” The president hugged her. “I’m so glad you’re alive.” 

“Morning, Poe,” she greeted him while continuing to glower at Ben over his shoulder.

“Look at you!” Poe gushed, pinching her cheeks. Rey flinched. She didn’t know what was so special about jeans and a t-shirt. Then again, Poe didn’t need much encouragement. He got excited about everything. He was like a Golden Retriever. She wondered if she bought him a tennis ball if he'd play fetch. 

“Can I shower in peace?” Ben asked irritably.

Rey glanced up but by the time her eyes reached him, he was slamming the door in their faces.

“Ignore him. He hasn’t had his coffee yet,” Dameron commented, unaffected by the outburst. “Which reminds me, if you’re going to live here, we better go over the rules.”

“Rules?”

* * *

For such a promiscuous group, they had a lot of guidelines.

To start, no one was allowed to smoke or drink on the property. All Knights had to have a 3.2 GPA or higher. Any guests had to be approved by Poe before they were allowed to come into the house. There was a strict no sex policy when it came to clients. If one of the Knights wanted to date someone, that person couldn’t be a client.

“We’re a host service,” Poe declared. “Not a brothel.”

Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights were reserved for escorting activities unless there was a special occasion, holiday, or campus event, in which case, Poe could approve the request.

In terms of the house, Rey was given free rein, but it was expected that she help out. Given her precarious status as a male student, Poe decided grocery shopping and other errands were the safest bet. Rey had no problem with running into the city. She’d done all the cleaning, cooking, and laundry when she lived with Plutt, not to mention his books.

“Oh, you won’t have to worry about that,” Poe told her when she offered. “Ben is an accounting major. He handles all of our finances.”

“I can’t believe he’s part of this,” she commented offhandedly.

“You mean you can’t believe he went along with my crazy idea?” Poe clarified with a knowing smile.

Rey pursed her lips. She hadn’t meant to be rude.

“The day I met Ben Solo, you know what he said to me?” Poe asked.

Rey shook her head.

“He asked if I was an idiot.”

Rey stared, sure she had misheard. Ben was sullen and clearly needed a lesson in manners but calling a stranger an idiot was crossing a line.

Poe chuckled. “He didn’t know how to be friends with anyone. Hell, he didn’t even know how to talk to anyone. How could he? He grew up with a household of staff but not a single friend. They all had their marching orders and he had no one.”

She lowered her gaze to her hands, twisting them together in her lap as a guilty feeling swirled in her gut.

“I know how I come off,” Poe continued. “Dramatic. Reckless. Arrogant.” _ Check, check, and check _. “It’s not an excuse, but I never had any siblings. I never had someone to knock me down a peg or keep me in line. My parents were told they weren’t going to be able to conceive, so once my mother had me that was it. They spoiled me. Everything I could want, I had, including both of them.”

His face grew serious and his tone somber. “Then, right after my fifteenth birthday, that all changed. My parents were both killed in a car accident. Since I didn’t have any living relatives, I was handed over to friends of the family.”

“The Solo’s,” Rey surmised.

Poe nodded. “My mother and Leia knew each other. They went to school here together. My mom helped her with her election campaign.”

Rey’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Election?”

“Ben’s mother is Leia Organa,” Poe revealed.

“_The _ Leia Organa?”

“Yep!”

Her head started to spin. How could a man that smug and egotistical come from one of the greatest female leaders in the world? Furthermore, how could a man so massive come from such a petite woman? Rey shook her head, clearing the thoughts away so she could focus on Poe’s story.

“The accident put a lot of things into perspective for her and Han. They both stopped traveling so much and turned their focus to their home. Even though they were still busy, they made sure to sit down every night and dinner with Ben and me.”

Rey tilted her head. “Just like that?”

Poe nodded. “I didn’t understand how drastic the change was for Ben, because my parents had chosen a different path but I could tell it wasn’t the same. I didn’t want to be a burden. I tried to be helpful, tried to be on my best behavior but all that did was push Ben away.”

She continued to twist her hands in her lap, uncomfortable with the feelings the story brought up.

“He didn’t call me by my first name for almost an entire year,” Poe shared. “He couldn’t stand the sight of me.”

“It must have been hard for him, seeing them accept you so quickly when he was so lonely,” Rey responded.

She couldn’t imagine how she would feel if she’d been placed in Ben’s position. Rey knew if she ever saw her parents again and they were happy with a new child, a child who wasn’t her, she’d be livid. 

“I was young at the time. I thought he hated me. I didn’t know any better,” Poe confessed. “So I just tried harder.” Rey made a face and he laughed. “Yeah, exactly.”

“What changed?” she asked.

“Eventually, I wore him down,” Poe explained, leaning back in his chair with a prideful grin. “He couldn’t resist my charm.”

“More like I couldn’t tolerate your constant whining,” Ben’s voice entered the conversation.

Poe lost his balance and fell out of his chair with a loud thud. 

Rey glanced over her shoulder to find Ben, newly showered and dressed, standing in the doorway. His wet hair hung low, clinging to the nape of his neck while his pensive eyes were on her. She couldn’t read his expression, but it was so intense that she could feel it prickle her skin.

“Storytime?” he muttered, moving past to grab a box of cereal from the pantry.

“I was just filling our new recruit in on how we came to be brothers,” Poe answered, righting himself.

Ben scoffed. “We’re _ not _ brothers.”

As he prepared his breakfast, Rey became aware of other sounds in the house as the Knights all filtered in. Doors opening and closing, footsteps on the staircase, and the familiar cry of Bebe. 

“Rey-Rey!”

The smallest Knight of Ren came running into the kitchen, enveloping her in a hug the instant he got close enough to wrap his little arms around her.

“Hi, Bebe.” 

“How are you feeling, Rey-Rey?” he asked, peering up at her with his wide, innocent eyes.

“Fine. The shower helped,” she answered.

“You should eat something,” Ben commented, not bothering to turn away from his task or offering to share with her. 

“Yes, of course,” Poe agreed quickly. “Introductions can wait. We need to take care of my little protégée.”

“Wha—.” Rey was interrupted by a series of commands from the fraternity President. 

“Finn, butter. Hux, toast. Bodhi, orange juice. Chewie, eggs.”

“What about me, Poe?” Bebe asked eagerly. “What can I do to help?” 

“Bebe, you go...eat some Lucky Charms.” The ginger-haired boy's face fell, but he dutifully stomped off, sulking as he made his breakfast. 

Rey watched in awe as the men marched into the kitchen, following his orders without question. She recognized their faces from last night but she struggled to match them with their names until they each began their assigned task. 

Chewie was enormous, standing even taller than Ben. She wondered if Chewie was a nickname or his actual name. Hux was a slim redhead with a smugness to him that rivaled Ben’s constant state of disdain. Bodhi was unlike any of them, wearing his hair in long dreadlocks that cascaded down his back and sporting a full beard. 

“He’s for the Bohemian chicks,” Poe whispered, following her gaze. 

Along with the breakfast crew came several other guys, all older. Rey guessed they were seniors. The first was a thin man with milky blue eyes. It wasn’t until she saw his walking stick that she realized he was blind.

“Hello, little sister,” he greeted her, taking her hand gently in his own to kiss it. “I’m Chirrut Imwe.” 

“Rey,” she introduced herself. “Rey Niima.”

“Sister Niima,” a deeper voice entered the conversation. A broad man with scruff decorating his face took her hand from Chirrut and gave her a firm shake. “The name’s Baze. Baze Malbus.”

“Nice to meet you,” she said with a smile.

“This is Kaytoo.” Baze gestured to the blonde man behind him. “And over there in the corner you’ve got Ubert and Sidon.” 

Rey waved. “Hi.” 

A chorus of hellos responded to her greeting.

“For a bunch of frat guys, your house is immaculate,” she told Baze. 

“A gentleman should keep his castle as pure as his intentions,” Poe remarked.

“There’s nothing pure about your intentions,” Ben grumbled from where he sat at the opposite end of the table hunched over his bowl of cereal. His posture reminded Rey of a dog guarding its food dish. 

“Here you go, Sunshine.” Finn placed a glass of orange juice down, along with a plate of scrambled eggs and buttered toast. It was the most food she’d ever had in a single serving. Her eyes hungrily raked over every inch of it. 

She wasn’t aware of them all watching her as she annihilated the entire plate in under a minute. 

It wasn’t until Ben broke the silence that Rey noticed their curious stares. “You’ve got your work cut out for you, Poe.”

Rey turned as red as Hux’s hair. 

“We’ll begin your lessons tomorrow,” Poe told her. “For today, just get settled and tonight, you can observe.” 

“Observe?” she questioned.

“It’s Saturday night,” Poe replied with a charming smile. “Which means the Knights of Ren are open for business.” 

* * *

Rey spent the day organizing her room. The guys filtered in, on and off all day, some helping her move and others just watching, clearly curious about her choice to live amongst them. Bebe stayed the longest, bouncing up and down on her bed while she moved her clothes out of her bags to hang them in her closet. When she moved onto her books, he lost interest and she was finally left alone in peace. 

It didn’t last. 

The doorbell rang, signaling that it was time for her to _ observe_. 

With a sigh, she left her room to watch the Knights of Ren at work. Rey had mixed feelings about the antiquated, and frankly, manipulative way they made money, but she’d learned long ago not to bite the hand that feeds. 

Ben was standing at the top of the staircase with an iPad in hand when she came out. The device was encased in black leather, giving it a clean, professional feel. It seemed out of place with the shenanigans of the fraternity. 

“You’ll have to stay up here until our client has gone,” he informed her, without taking his eyes off his spreadsheet.

She paused by the railing, peering down to see a freshman student talking to Poe.

“What kind of guy are you interested in?” the First Order President asked her. “Do you prefer the athletic type?” He paused by Finn. “The strong, silent type?” He gestured to Chewie, whose real name was Charles. “The cutesy kid brother?” Bebe waved. “Someone cool?” Poe stopped by a Hux with his smug smile. “Or would you like someone mischievous and fun, like moi?” He winked at her and the girl giggled.

Rey rolled her eyes. Did girls seriously buy that crap? Weren’t the students at Corellia supposed to be too smart to fall for such amateur tricks?

“Why aren’t you down there?” she asked Ben.

“I don’t have time to waste on brainless, naive girls,” he remarked coldly. “I’m double majoring in Strategic Business Leadership and Executive Accounting so I can buy-out my uncle’s firm.”

“What?”

“Skywalker Industries was profitable when my grandfather ran it, but my uncle has lost his focus. The company needs a leader and I am going to be that leader,” he informed her confidently.

Rey stared at him, shocked, not because of his ego but because of what was hidden beneath it. Under his pompous mask was the heart of a boy who still yearned to be seen, a child who only wanted his parents’ approval.

She was going to congratulate him on thinking of someone other than himself for a change but decided against it. If Poe’s story had taught her anything, it was that Ben was a prideful, private man. He didn’t expect her to figure him out, and he didn’t expect her to care. So she played it cool.

“Skywalker Industries is a Fortune 500 company,” she replied. “They aren’t going to hand the CEO position over to a twenty-something-year-old graduate.”

“No,” he agreed with a smirk. “That’s why my shell corporation is going to buy them out after their stock drops. If my projections are correct, and they always are, Skywalker Industries will take a hit in Q4 of their next fiscal year. When they do, stock prices will drop, the stakeholders will hold a meeting, and I’ll swoop in with a buy-out. It will take several months but I'm confident that by the time I graduate, I'll be the majority shareholder with controlling power over the board.”

Rey blinked, stunned. Was he the devil? His ruthless, unflinchingly accurate description of events sent a chill racing down her spine. She’d been right to call him the Dark Prince.

_ More like Shadow King_, she mused, turning her attention back to Poe.

The girl had selected Poe, which wasn’t a surprise. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of him since she walked into the house.

“He has the highest request rating of anyone in the Knights,” Ben informed Rey. “Seventy percent of our clients ask for him.”

She shook her head with a laugh, pushing off the banister to return to her room. “I don’t see it but whatever. To each their own.”

“Where are you going?”

“I need to study,” Rey answered.

“Classes haven’t even started yet”, Ben pointed out.

“I got an advanced copy of the syllabus,” she revealed.

He snorted. “You really are a nerd.”

Rey opened her mouth to shoot off a snarky reply but when she caught his gaze, there was no malice in his eyes, only admiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rey runs into a problem on her first day and the Knights jump in to fix it...  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving all the Kyoya/Haruhi fans that the Reylo fandom has. And for those of you who took me up on my suggestion and started watching the show: You're so sweet! I'm glad you're enjoying. 
> 
> Major thanks to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works). She's a sweetheart and has some great fics you should check out.

By the time Monday morning rolled around, Rey was thankful for the excuse to get out of the First Order house. After hiding away in her room Saturday night, to avoid the chorus of girly giggles and sappy one-liners, she’d been forced to spend her entire Sunday being hounded by Poe.

Her original plan was to work on her outfit for the first day. Convincing people she was a male student for an entire year was going to be a challenge. Instead, she was woken by an overly enthusiastic Poe, claiming he could show her the value of being an escort. 

When she declined, he launched into a sales pitch about how they made girls happy, brought light and laughter into the lives of others, and delivered a necessary service. 

Rey tried to get out of it, she really did, but Poe turned out to be more determined than she realized. He followed her around all day, sticking to her like a shadow while she familiarized herself with the washer and dryer units, made a shopping list, and packed her book bag for Monday. 

It was evident he fully bought into his scam. He wanted her to join, thinking she could bring an insider’s point of view as a woman and also because he thought she’d, quote, just be the cutest. In his effort to persuade her, he demonstrated a few escort skills. 

His lessons were exactly what she expected them to be— sugary-sweet, over the top, and with very little substance. She couldn’t believe his tactics worked. She also couldn’t believe the fact that he had a dozen recruits to go along with his crazy scheme. 

But seeing was believing. When Ben opened up the books over lunch to show her their profit margin, Rey nearly fell out of her chair. 

“You guys made how much?” 

She was certain she’d never seen so many zeros, well, at least, not so many zeros following an actual number. Poe may have been a crazy idiot, but he was the richest idiot she’d ever met. 

“Where’s your first class?” Baze questioned as she threw her backpack on. 

“Illenium Hall,” Rey answered. “I have Calculus with Professor Ackbar and then I hop over to Crait Hall for Intro to Ethics with Professor Holdo. It’s for my Humanities credit.” 

Kaytoo snorted as he brushed past them on his way to Scarif Hall for his first class. “Don’t ask Poe for any pointers with that one,” he murmured.

Rey looked to Baze for help. The senior chuckled. “Poe thought Holdo would be sweet on him, a pushover like the rest of the female faculty here, but she failed him.”

“What for?” Rey inquired.

“Attendance. Holdo is old-school. She expects all her students to be in class and on time,” Baze informed her. “As long as you keep up with her lecture notes, you should be fine.” 

“Thanks,” Rey said with a grateful smile. 

Baze plucked her phone from her hands, scanning her schedule. He tilted the screen towards his fellow knights, as the others joined them in the foyer. 

“Ackbar likes participation. If you answer a question or two each class, he’ll throw you some extra credit points on the midterm and the final,” Bodhi shared with her. 

“Don’t eat in Krennic’s class,” Chirrut advised, stepping into their morning huddle. “He’s a tyrant.” 

“If you’re going to survive Canady’s class, bring coffee. He’s dull,” Chewie added in his gruff voice. 

“Oh, okay.” Rey nodded, mentally taking notes for each of her classes. 

“You all are going to be late,” Ben muttered as he came down the stairs. 

“I can’t be late!” Rey cried, taking her phone back. “It’s my first day.” 

“Don’t worry, Sunshine,” Finn said, nudging her playfully. “I know a shortcut.” 

“If she’s late, Storm, that’s on you,” Ben grumbled. Rey caught his eye and he mumbled something under his breath, before entering the kitchen for his caffeine fix. 

“Come on.” Finn held the door open for her, waving her through. 

Rey exited the house leaving Ben to brood over his coffee. 

* * *

Professor Ackbar was a bald man with large ears and a distinctive voice. He sat in front of his class as if he was at the helm of a great ship, dictating to them as if they were under his command. 

“If you have your syllabus in front of you, you can see the course will operate around four major areas: Functions and Models, Limits and Derivatives, Differentiation, and the Integral,” he recited each of the lessons from memory. “At the end of each module, there will be a quiz which will account for twenty percent of your final grade.”

As he droned on about the course criteria and his office schedule, Rey kept herself from adjusting her ball-cap. It was itchy and hot. She wanted to toss the thing in the trash on her way out the door, but it was a necessary part of her disguise. Not only did the hat keep all her hair hidden, but it also cast a shadow over her face, helping conceal her long lashes and the gentle freckles speckled across the bridge of her nose and along her cheeks. 

No one in the class seemed to care about her baggy clothes or the fact she was hunkered down in the back corner seat. Most of them were still waking up, some clutching to-go cups of coffee from the cafeteria. 

Her peers weren’t the issue. She doubted any of them even knew about the scholarship terms. No, the person Rey feared was currently seated at the front of the class, providing an in-depth review of his syllabus. 

Having already read it several times, Rey jotted down the names of textbooks she needed to acquire. She’d have to search Amazon later to see if she could score a decent used copy before they sold out. 

Books were expensive, as was the lab equipment she knew her major classes would require. And there was the matter of groceries. Rey added a visit to the Human Resources office to her list of things to do. Maybe she could get a part-time job at the campus library to pay her bills. 

“I think that’s enough for today,” Ackbar announced. 

Rey glanced up, stunned to see he’d wasted the entire class on reviewing the syllabus. She expected that from a community college but not from Corellia University. 

A yawn from the professor led her to believe her peers weren’t the only ones who had been out late last night. 

With a sigh, Rey hailed herself out of her seat and made her way across campus to Crait Hall. Hopefully, Professor Holdo’s class would be more stimulating. 

* * *

Professor Holdo’s class was indeed stimulating. For starters, the woman in question charged into the room at the top of the hour, causing all conversations to come to a dead halt. Whether it was the firm set of her jaw or the electric shade of purple hair dye she used, Rey wasn’t sure. What she was sure about was the fact that Professor Holdo would not be conducting Ethics in the laissez-faire way Professor Ackbar taught Calculus. 

“Please find your copy of The Elements in Moral Philosophy and locate chapter one. This is the starting point for your first week’s reading. When you reach the back cover, you'll be at the end. In addition to reading this, you will complete the questionnaire from Appendix A of your syllabus. You will have your completed questionnaire in my inbox before you enter this class next Monday, or I will kick you out. Is that understood?” 

A round of yes’s echoed in the lecture hall. 

“Good.” She scanned the room before opening a larger text. “Now, we will begin our discussion with one of my favorite scholars, Aristotle.”

Rey scribbled furiously in her notebook, catching each key point Professor Holdo made and highlighting the items she suspected would be on the strict woman’s first quiz. 

Unlike Ackbar, Holdo had included her required reading in the syllabus. Rey had purchased the texts from a second-hand bookstore in Jakku with what meager savings she had. At the time, it had made her nervous. After meeting her professor, Rey was glad she’d come prepared. 

“Keep up with your reading and don’t fall behind,” Holdo informed them, as she concluded her lecture. 

Rey gathered up her belongings, grateful she had the remainder of the afternoon off. Her to-do list had grown exponentially since she left the First Order house. 

Her stomach rumbled, reminding her she hadn’t eaten yet. Not wanting a repeat of her earlier fainting episode, Rey rushed to leave. In her haste, she knocked into her teacher.

“Oh, forgive me. I’m so sorry, ma’am, erm, professor,” she apologized. 

“In a hurry, Miss...?”

“Niima,” Rey answered quickly without realizing what she was doing. 

As soon as her name left her lips, she wished she had been dishonest. 

“Niima?” Professor Holdo’s repeated slowly. 

Rey saw the moment the tall, purple-haired recognized the name. “Are you related to Ray Niima? He’s one of our scholarship students.”

“Um, no, I—.” Rey stumbled over her own words, caught between the consequences of the truth and telling a lie. 

“Because you’re him,” Holdo interrupted, understanding.

“Yes, ma’am,” she replied defeatedly. 

Professor Holdo crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes. “And just how long have you been moonlighting as a male student, Miss Niima? Just long enough to steal a full ride to this university from a deserving applicant?”

“No, you don’t understand,” Rey began. “When I came here for my interview, the panel knew I was a girl. They—.”

“I find that hard to believe,” the professor remarked sternly. “I happen to be close friends with Bail Organa and Vic Moradi,” she informed Rey. “I assure you, while they may be older, they are not blind.”

“Professor Holdo, please, if I lose my scholarship, I won’t be able to stay here and earn my degree. I can’t go back to Jakku. I’ve worked too hard and too long to get out of that place,” Rey pleaded. 

“If you were listening to my lesson, you’d already know my decision,” the woman replied curtly. “I am taking this matter to Dean Palpatine.”

Rey tried to persuade Professor Holdo to hear her out, but the damage was already done. All she could do was watch as her future vanished, along with the violet-haired woman out the door. 

* * *

“She has no right!” Poe shouted angrily, throwing his arms up in the air.

Rey sat on the couch, flanked by Bebe and Chewie while the President paced back and forth in front of her. When she returned to the house, Poe asked her how her first day had gone and she burst into tears. Somewhere between sobs about how she had to leave and finding the money for a bus back to Jakku, Poe had pieced together what had happened.

Enraged, he launched into a rant about how much he despised Amilyn Holdo. He said very little about Rey’s problem, which prompted his brother knights to comfort her. Bebe started to hug her while Chewie brought her a box of tissues. 

She thanked them quietly, eyes trailing Poe as he flailed his arms animatedly about. 

Rey was aware of Professor Holdo’s feelings toward Poe, and after meeting the woman, Rey understood why. Where Poe was lackadaisical, Holdo was the epitome of self-discipline. But whereas Poe’s carefree nature was a mask donned for his clients, Rey suspected Holdo was always unflinchingly strict. 

Which meant there was nothing he could do. There was nothing any of them could do. 

Another round of tears flooded her eyes as she thought of having to return to Jakku...to Unkar Plutt. Her breath hitched and she let out a pathetic hiccup. Bebe hugged her tight, murmuring words of encouragement while Chewie massaged her back.

“What happened?” 

With blurry eyes, Rey glanced up to see Ben enter the living room. 

“Holdo went to Palpatine about Rey,” Poe revealed, pausing in the center of the room. “She’ll be expelled for sure.”

Hearing it said out loud caused Rey’s stomach to twist. She hid her face in the tissues Chewie kept handing her. 

“They can’t expel her for their clerical error,” Ben scoffed, maintaining his normal level of calm. 

“Maybe if our Dean wasn’t a sadist that would be true,” Poe replied dramatically. “But Palpatine can’t be reasoned with.” 

“Then we won’t be reasonable,” Ben responded smoothly. 

“W-what do you mean?” Rey asked, voice hoarse from her tears. 

“There are twelve of us and one of him,” Ben stated evenly. “We all come from wealthy families who donate regularly to this institution. It would be unwise for him to jeopardize his standing within our community.” 

“Yes!” Poe cried in agreement. “We will march on the Dean’s office demanding Rey’s scholarship be reinstated or we walk out! It is the ultimate fight of good versus evil.” 

Rey stared skeptically at the fraternity president, but he was too busy calling the other knights to notice. Ben, however, did catch her doubtful expression.

“Clean yourself up, nerd. We’re going for a walk.” 

* * *

“Listen up, knights,” Poe directed his eleven brothers. “The Dean’s office closes in thirty minutes, so we need to be quick. When we arrive at the building, position yourself in formation A.”

“What the hell is formation A?” Kaytoo asked.

“Around Rey,” Poe clarified defensively. “Now, once you are in formation A, await further instructions.” 

She watched them all crowd around him as he laid out the plan, shaking her head. As usual, Poe was making this all about himself, blindly charging in without any idea what he was doing. If Rey hadn’t been expelled already, she would be soon. 

“Done crying?” a deep voice asked. 

Rey glanced over her shoulder to find Ben standing there. 

“I’m sure Dean Palpatine has already determined my fate. Poe’s sweet but if the board has chosen to expel me there’s nothing I can do about it,” she explained defeatedly. 

Poe snapped his attention to her. “What are you saying, Rey? That you’ve given up? That you don’t want to live here with us anymore?”

“No, that’s not—.”

“You’re not taking this seriously,” Poe declared, interrupting her reply. “You’re almost as stubborn as Solo.”’

“Excuse me?” Ben grumbled.

“It’s not that I don’t want to live here, Poe,” Rey returned. “It’s that I can’t. I won’t be able to afford anything if my scholarship gets revoked.” 

“That’s not going to happen,” the First Order President promised. “I’ll protect you. Just leave it to me.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Rey muttered, as Poe guided her out of the house. 

The brother knights gathered around her, walking close as if they were her entourage. 

Without the need to wear the itchy ball-cap or loose-fitting clothing, Rey followed Poe in her regular jeans and a Star Wars tank she had scored from the Goodwill. As they approached the Dean’s house, she felt eyes upon her.

It was Ben.

And he was staring at her chest.

“What?” she demanded defensively. 

“You’re a Star Wars fan?” he questioned suspiciously. 

“The entire saga revolves around a nobody from a desert world who managed to escape his harsh life. I can relate,” Rey explained.

“So you like Darth Vader?” 

“I can understand him. There is a difference,” she answered. 

She thought she heard him mumble, ‘not really’ in response but she couldn’t be sure, especially when Poe shouted, “Formation A!”

Her view of Ben was suddenly obstructed by the other knights closing in around her. As a unit, they marched through the double-door entrance, up the stairs, past the Dean’s unsuspecting secretary, and straight into his office. 

Rey couldn’t make out the man’s face behind the backs of Chirrut and Baze, but she surmised he wasn’t pleased by them parading in unannounced. 

“Mr. Dameron, please explain yourself,” his stern tone demanded. 

“Dean Palpatine, the brothers of the First Order have come here today to plead a case of one of our own.”

“Is that so?” 

“It is, sir. Rey Niima was the victim of an overzealous professor, who has a history of hostile behavior toward the students in the First Order fraternity. I’m sure you recall last year when Professor Holdo failed me due to my extremely good looks and her lack of—.”

“Be careful, Mr. Dameron,” a female voice cut his tirade short. 

Rey saw a flash of purple as Professor Holdo rose from her seat off to the side. 

“Oh! Erm...as I was saying.” Poe paused to clear his throat. “We are here to plead a case for Rey Niima.” 

“And what case is that, Mr. Dameron?” Dean Palpatine questioned. 

“Her scholarship should remain intact and she should be allowed to continue her studies here at Corellia,” Ben answered cordially. 

“Even though her gender nullifies this university’s duty to uphold the scholarship agreement?” Palpatine countered smugly. 

Rey shifted around, trying to catch a glimpse of the man, but the knights kept her surrounded as if protecting her from a vicious predator. Given the Dean’s reputation, they had reason to worry.

It was no secret that Dean Palpatine was a shrewd, calculating man. He had dabbled in politics early on in his career and found a knack for manipulating his opponent’s weaknesses. Which was why it came as surprise when he retired to become an academic professional. Even though Corellia was highly regarded, the landscape was vastly different than the political world where he had thrived. 

“Her gender has nothing to do with her qualifications as a student,” Ben returned. 

“But it does make her ineligible to join the First Order,” Palpatine rebuffed. “And as Corellia already has a female recipient of the engineering academic scholarship, I’m afraid it leaves me with no choice but to expel Miss Niima for fraud.” 

“Fraud?” Poe cried in disbelief. 

The rest of the knights all began arguing with the Dean, their voices increasing in volume until Rey could barely hear herself think. 

“She’s an honorary member of the fraternity!” Poe insisted.

“She’s a female student and by definition can’t belong to a male campus organization,” Palpatine sneered, eyes narrowing into thin slits. 

“_ She _ is right here,” Rey pushed forward, wedging herself between Poe and Ben. “And I didn’t get this far in life letting others decide my fate.” 

The room fell quiet. Then, slowly, the old man before her began to chuckle. 

“What do you propose, Miss Niima?” Dean Palpatine inquired, settling back in his chair and regarding her with an amused expression. 

“You have no grounds to suspend me,” she pointed out, “and whether or not the scholarship was meant for me or a male student is left to be determined. I won’t assume it was a clerical error if you agree not to assume I somehow influenced circumstances to steal the slot from another student.” 

Poe and Ben were both openly staring at her. Rey ignored them. She wasn’t finished yet. 

Plutt hadn’t done much by way of helping her but he had taught her the value of gambling. The stakes were high as she played her cards to ensure she’d be able to obtain her degree as planned. 

“I would suggest an investigation of the scholarship process be conducted. It wouldn’t look good for the university if this became a regular occurrence,” she mentioned. 

“No, it would not,” Palpatine agreed with a twitch of his lips. 

It was evident he was the type to play the long game and wait her out. Rey smiled back at him. She knew all about waiting. He didn’t stand a chance. 

After a pause, he nodded his head. “Alright, Miss Niima, you may remain here as a student at Corellia University.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“However, any funds derived from your scholarship account will be put on hold until the investigation has concluded. If, at that time, you are found innocent, the monies owed will be paid back in full,” he informed her.

“I am innocent,” she said resolutely. 

Palpatine made a humming noise. “If you are found out to be a liar, you will be asked to leave the university and any expenses you incurred will be expected to be paid in full before you leave the campus. Is that understood?” 

Rey’s mind reeled. Without the scholarship money, how would she survive? No part-time job could compensate her for what the funding she had lost. Even if she ate Cup of Noodles and borrowed all her texts from the library it wouldn’t help. She didn’t have enough to stay in school. 

_ Unless... _

“Miss Niima?” the Dean pulled her from her thoughts. He extended his hand across the desk to her. “Do we have an agreement?”

“Yes, sir,” Rey replied, giving him a firm shake. 

“As for your living situation, you are clearly not a male student so you will have to relocate from—.”

“No.” Ben stepped forward. 

“No?” Palpatine inquired, gaze hardening. 

“The First Order house, while on campus grounds, isn’t owned by Corellia University,” Ben indicated. “Ownership lies with the Amidala-Skywalker family. As the sole heir, decisions regarding who may or may not live on the premises falls to me.” 

Dean Palpatine opened his mouth to speak when Professor Holdo reentered the conversation. “So it’s decided then. Rey will continue to attend classes as a full-time female student while living at the First Order house until the conclusion of this investigation. Agreed?” She directed the question to the Knights and Rey. 

“Agreed.” 

“In that case, you are all dismissed,” Professor Holdo excused them. “I have matters to discuss with the Dean and you all need to study.” 

The knights all marched out the way they’d come, crowded around Rey, who was lost in her own thoughts. Why had Ben stood up for her? She didn’t even think he liked her, yet he’d been the one who came up with a plan to speak to the Dean and he had secured her housing. What was going on? 

Shaking her head, she pushed the brooding enigma from her mind to focus on more pressing matters, such as how she was going to find a job that would give her flexible hours and enough pay to afford tuition. 

She’d survived abandonment. 

She’d survived Plutt’s. 

And, now, Rey would survive this. 

_ One way or another. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rey needs a teacher, but Poe isn't the one she turns to...  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ongoing thanks to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works) for all her help!

“Thanks for doing the shopping, Rey. Did you get everything on our list?” Poe asked as she walked in, arms full of groceries.

“Yeah, of course,” she answered, setting the bags down carefully on the counter.

It had been almost a week since Dean Palpatine decided she could remain a student on campus. Five days of living with the First Order, surrounded by the Knights of Ren, each member of the group more eccentric than the next. Though, there was no one quite like the President. 

As she began to unpack, Poe came to stand beside her. He held up a silver and red container. “What’s this?”

Rey’s brow furrowed. He couldn’t be serious, could he? From his expression, she figured he was. “It’s coffee.” She deadpanned.

“Instant Coffee,” he read the label. “I’ve heard of this. It’s because you poor people don’t have time to go to the market, select your beans, grind them, and make a proper cup, right?”

Her grip on the cereal box tightened until the cardboard sank in on itself. She reminded herself that living here was her only option. She couldn’t afford anything else. “If you don’t want it, I’ll take it back.”

“No,” he said, waving her off. “I want to try it.”

Rey shook her head and resumed putting away the groceries. When the pantry was stocked and the fridge full, she turned around to find Poe still standing there, staring at the container.

“Mr. President?” she questioned, trying to jar him from his thoughts.

“Can you make it for me?” He gave her his best imitation of puppy dog eyes. “Please? I don’t know how.” 

Rey blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

Did he also not know how to read? The instructions were clearly printed on the back of the container. 

“Pretty please, Rey?” he begged in a sing-song voice. 

_ What a baby! _No wonder the whole group looked to Ben for direction. Poe was a whiny, arrogant, over-confident infant!

“Here.” She reached past him with a sigh and brought a pot of water to boil. Poe took a seat on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth while he watched her.

That’s when the Shadow King entered the kitchen.

“What are you up to?” he asked. Rey was surprised to find the question directed at her.

“I’m making Poe instant coffee.”

“Why?” Ben scoffed.

Rey rolled her eyes. Of course, the Shadow King would mock her for her selection. Nothing she did in the house was ever good enough for Ben Solo.

He was always there when she made an error, like the time she told the mailman she could walk to the mailbox for their mail or when she tried to wash all their white socks together to save water. She thought she was being environmentally conscious. Ben thought she was being cheap. 

And he told her so.

She ignored him in favor of making the hot beverage. Maybe he’d take a hint and leave.

He seemed to be good at that. She hadn’t seen much of him over the past several days. After the march on the Dean’s office, Ben hadn’t spoken to her for an entire day, disappearing into his room and barely uttering a word. She would have been offended if it wasn’t for his blunt feedback the rare times she did see him. 

“Mmmmm, something smells good.” Bebe strolled into the room.

Out of all the brothers, Rey liked him the best. Despite being the youngest student Corellia had ever hosted, Bebe was at the top of his class and taking extra courses. He was expected to graduate early in the fall with a dual major and go right into his Masters.

He was a prodigy, or so Baze had told her. When he wasn’t at Taekwondo practice with Chirrut and Kaytoo, he tended to fill in the gaps, answering questions she was too shy to ask.

Bebe was only ten when he graduated high school, an acclaimed private institution on the East Coast. His parents had immediately gone to Corellia who happily accepted his application. Now, at age twelve, he was making headlines and winning awards left and right for his genius-level intellect.

Rey wasn’t sure she saw it.

Most days, the ginger-haired kid behaved just like that.

_ A kid. _

It was nice to see him be carefree and even nicer to see how the others guarded him. It wasn’t only his age that made him stand out; it was his size. At only four feet tall, Bebe looked like a midget, especially when he stood next to Ben. Luckily, he still had time to grow.

“Rey-Rey!” he cried, launching himself into her arms.

“Hey!” She backed away from the counter (and the coffee) just in time to catch him.

“Whatcha doing?” Bebe inquired, staring up into her eyes.

“Have none of you ever had coffee before?” she asked, perplexed.

“Kid, get down,” Ben ordered.

When Bebe didn’t move, Ben pried him off, setting him down on the counter next to Poe with a gentleness Rey didn’t expect from the towering man.

Trying to understand Ben’s motives was a riddle Rey had struggled with all week. She was no closer to unearthing the reason behind his chivalrous act and even further from understanding why he behaved the way he did. 

In one breath, Ben fought to keep her on campus and in the next, he belittled her. It was as if he wanted to constantly remind her that while she lived in the house, she wasn’t one of them. 

And then there were other times when he didn’t think she was looking, where Rey would catch him reviewing her homework or making a note in the margins of her reading assignment. His actions led her to believe he was conflicted about her presence. Rey wished she knew why. 

“Are you ready for our first lesson?” Poe asked, drawing her out of her thoughts. 

“What lesson?”

“It’s Saturday night,” Poe responded. “Which means the Knights of Ren are open for business, and it’s time for you to make your debut as one of us.” 

“One of us! One of us!” Bebe chanted. 

“Debut?” Rey asked, her voice wavering with uncertainty.

“I figured Thursday was too soon to expose you,” Poe explained, “but Saturday is prime time. It’s a great opportunity for you to get your feet wet.” 

Rey chewed on her bottom lip nervously. After days of painstakingly searching, she hadn’t found a single job that fit her criteria. The only option available was the one she had sworn she’d never take: becoming an escort with the Knights of Ren. 

Poe had been delighted when she announced her decision to join them, shouting loud enough for their neighbors to file a noise complaint. 

The others had been equally pleased. Chewie lifted her off the floor with the force of his bone-crushing hug. Bebe grabbed her arms, trying to get her to dance around the living room with him. Finn patted her on the back, a bit harder than necessary. Hux muttered a quick congratulations, though he seemed more interested in a text conversation he was having with his girlfriend than Rey’s decision. 

Ubert offered to write her a song and Sidon told her to stay clear of Kanjiklub, their rival fraternity on campus. Baze and Chirrut offered to escort her while she escorted her first client. They were protective types. Kaytoo had invited her to their next Taekwondo open house, saying she’d be sure to earn clients if she showed up in her leggings and a sports bra. 

It turned out, his offer wasn’t necessary. 

Poe had stolen a photo of her from her Facebook account and posted it to the Knights of Ren site. As the first and sole female escort in their service, he put a spotlight on her. The notification spread like wildfire. Their website’s reservation system was inundated with requests — all for Rey. 

“You have thirty-five suitors to choose from,” Poe told her proudly. 

Rey knew he meant it as a compliment but it felt like a noose tightening around her throat. When she’d agreed to become an escort, Saturday had felt like a year away. She thought she’d have more time to prepare. 

She’d never been on a date before. What if she was bad at it? What if tonight was an absolute disaster and no one wanted to request her in the future? 

Her hands shook as she dispensed the steaming liquid into three separate cups. Rey was so focused on not spilling that she didn’t realize Ben had sidled up to her until he spoke. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” he said too quiet for Poe or Bebe to hear. 

“I don’t have a choice,” she replied. “There aren’t any other jobs that even come close to helping me pay off my tuition.” 

“You won’t have to pay it back,” Ben insisted. “The investigation will prove your innocence.”

“You heard Palpatine,” she reminded him. “Until the investigation concludes, I’m responsible for the balance on my account. I have to do this.”

Ben made a face. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Poe.

“Sit down, Solo. I want to try this instant coffee.” 

Rey smiled up at him only to find Ben storming out of the kitchen. 

She’d survived another bout of emotional whiplash courtesy of the Shadow King. 

And all it managed to do was confuse her further. 

* * *

“Do you remember my first lesson from last week?” Poe asked as he stood in front of the living room whiteboard. 

“Our job is to make every client happy,” she recited from memory. 

“Exactly!” Poe beamed, writing the phrase in neat scrawl across the top of the board. 

When Rey had asked why they needed a corporate-sized whiteboard in the house, Chewie immediately answered, “For fantasy football, of course.” 

His response only made Rey more nervous. There was a lot about the male mind she didn’t understand. 

“Now, since you are catering to a different demographic, we need to revise our tactics,” he explained. “Instead of concealing your femininity, we need to accentuate it. Did you bring your makeup?”

“Yeah.” Rey held out her lip gloss.

“Funny,” Poe chuckled. “But seriously, we only have a few hours to get you ready. Where is your makeup bag?”

“Uh, I don’t have one,” Rey admitted. “This is the only makeup I own.” 

“What?” Poe cried, astonished. 

She inwardly groaned as he launched into another crusade about the hardships of being poor. 

_ Like he would know_, she thought sarcastically. 

“I’m just gonna go grab a glass of water,” Rey said, excusing herself. She doubted Poe would notice. 

As she passed the stairs on her way to the kitchen, Rey paused. There was only one person in the house who didn’t buy into all this pomp and circumstance, one person who knew how serious her predicament was. Eating a dose of humble pie, Rey climbed the steps. 

She rapped on the door only once before it opened to reveal the occupant inside. 

“Rey?” He appeared shocked to see her — not irritated or pleased, just surprised. 

Anxiously, she tucked her hair behind her ears. “Hi, uh, do you have a minute?” 

He leaned against the doorframe with amusement twinkling in his dark eyes. “Just one.” 

“I know Poe means well but I don’t think any of his lessons are going to help. He wants me to pick someone for tonight and I’m too nervous about all the things that could go wrong to even begin considering who to select. And, now, he’s mad that I don’t own any makeup,” Rey rambled. 

“Forty-five seconds,” Ben interrupted with a smirk. 

“I don’t know the first thing about being an escort. I’ve never dated anyone. All I want is to earn money through legitimate means so I can earn my degree and get a job after graduation. The only reason I agreed to this was because I had to but I can’t be the type of escort Poe expects,” she went on. 

“Twenty seconds.”

“I don’t have fancy clothes or designer handbags. I don’t even know what’s considered fashionable. I’ve only ever worried about being comfortable and staying fed. The type of stuff Poe and the others go on about...I don’t know the first thing about that kind of life but I need to do well at this. I need this to work, Ben.” 

“You need a teacher,” he surmised at the end of her rant.

“Yes,” Rey confessed, waiting for him to mock her. 

He didn’t. 

Instead, he stepped back, holding his door open. When she didn’t immediately enter his room, Ben smirked. “Come in, nerd. I promise not to bite.” Rey walked past him as he added, “This time.” 

He closed the door and Rey’s training began. 

* * *

Lessons with Ben were not like lessons with Poe. 

Ben had a no-nonsense way about him, wholly unlike Poe’s flamboyant flair. While the president put their clients on a pedestal, the club’s shadow king took a different approach. 

“The secret to being a good escort is being comfortable around your client,” Ben told her. “If you’re nervous, they’ll know. If you’re upset about a bad test score, they’ll know. If you’re uncomfortable in heels and feel smothered by makeup, they’ll know. You need to find a balance between your job and your personal life. Start small. Try a jean skirt instead of jeans,” he suggested.

“I don’t have one,” Rey confessed sheepishly. 

“We’ll fix that once you start getting paid but for now...” he trailed off as he withdrew his cell from his pocket. “Hux, are you still dating that RA chick from the undergrad side of campus? Yeah, Tico. Can she come over? Yes, now.” There was a pause as Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just do it, Hux,” he ordered before ending the call and tossing his phone on his bed. 

“You know, there’s a saying, ‘you catch more flies with honey than vinegar’,” Rey told him.

Ben fixed her with a glare. “Do you want my help or not?”

“I do,” she admitted. 

“Then be quiet and sit down,” he commanded, pointing to his desk chair. 

Rey obeyed, watching him as he pulled up the Knights of Ren website on his iPad. 

“Here are all the potential clients who requested you for the evening,” he informed her, flipping the device around so she could see their profiles. “You need to choose one.”

“How?” Rey questioned, slightly overwhelmed by the number of applicants.

“You need to be comfortable, remember? Pick one who doesn’t feel intimidating and suggested an activity you’d be interested in,” Ben advised.

Rey scrolled through the names. They didn’t mean anything to her so she started to focus on what they wanted her for. Going to a football game, seeing a concert in center city, going to dinner and a movie...

That one was promising. After all, she’s never met a meal she didn’t like.

She checked the accompanying profile. Cassian Andor. Senior. Member of the Taekwondo club. That meant Chirrut, Baze, and Kaytoo knew him. He seemed like a safe bet. And he was handsome. 

“Dinner would be nice,” Rey told Ben as she passed the iPad back to him. 

“Andor?” he scoffed when he laid eyes on her selection.

“Do you know him?” 

“Yeah,” Ben muttered bitterly. 

Rey’s brow furrowed. “Is he a jerk or something?” 

“No, he’s fine, if you’re into the quiet, reserved type,” Ben replied, turning away from her. 

She considered Ben to be the quiet, reserved type. Not that that meant anything. They were barely friends. He was only helping her because—

Actually, she wasn’t sure why Ben was helping her.

“Thanks for doing this, Ben,” Rey thanked him. “I know you have a lot on your plate with your courses.”

“It’s fine,” he said, waving her off. 

“Right.” She nodded, pursing her lips. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Why are you help—.”

Rey was interrupted by a knock at the door. “Solo?”

“What, Dameron?” Ben snapped. 

“Have you seen our darling girl? I need to give her a lesson in the ways of escorting.”

Rey signaled Ben, waving her hands, motioning for him not to let Poe know where she was. 

“She’s with me,” Ben announced, ignoring her flailing. “And _we’re_ busy.” 

“What?” Poe sputtered. A second later he was bursting into the room, falling for the rouse. “Did you take advantage of my little protégée?” Poe inquired, kneeling by Rey. He fawned all over her as if she’d been separated from him for days as opposed to the past ten minutes. 

“Chill, Dameron,” Ben grumbled. “We were just going over the game plan for this evening. She’s going to dinner with Andor.” 

Poe brightened up. “Cassian? He’s great!”

“He’s okay,” Ben mumbled, moving to his closet. 

“You’ll love him, Rey,” Poe told her, ignoring Ben’s remark. “He’s athletic, intelligent, bilingual like me, very charming and very single.” He winked. “Maybe you’ll get a boyfriend out of this instead of a client.” 

Ben whipped around, a murderous glint to his dark eyes as he stared at Poe. Rey swallowed nervously, feeling the air crackle with tension. 

_ Wow, he must really hate Cassian... _

“I’m not interested in having a boyfriend,” she revealed, not sure if she was directing her words to Poe or Ben. “My studies are too important. And with the investigation hanging over me, I can’t afford any distractions.”

“But you have to have some fun,” Poe argued. “College is supposed to be the best four years of your life!” 

“Maybe for people like you, but for someone like me, college is my way out of Jakku. It’s my path to a better life,” she explained. 

“Awwww!” Poe hugged her. “My little baby is so determined and mature!”

“Poe,” Rey choked out. “I can’t breathe.”

“Get out, Dameron,” Ben barked, yanking his friend off of her. “We have work to do.”

“But I can help,” he insisted. 

“You want to help?” Ben asked. Poe nodded eagerly. “Tell me when Tico gets here. She’s in charge of wardrobe.” 

With that, Ben slammed the door in Poe’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rey goes on her first date with varying results...  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before you all revolt because Rey's going out with Cassian, remember Sage's Three-Tier Fanfic Promise: 1) This is devoted Reylo (there will be no multi-shipping), 2) there will be fluffy goodness, and 3) MOST IMPORTANTLY, there will be a happy ending for Rey and Ben. So never fear. I have a plan. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works).

“I don’t know about this,” Rey grumbled, staring at herself in Ben’s full-length mirror. 

He’d left her alone with Hux’s girlfriend once she arrived. After Ben excused himself, Rose Tico got to work. She put Rey in a couple of different outfits before deciding on a jean skirt paired with a v-neck tee and a cropped jacket. The whole ensemble was finished off with white wedge sandals. 

It looked nice but Rey wasn't sure about the heels. Even though they were only a couple of inches tall, she felt unsteady on her legs. Why was it acceptable for men to wear flat shoes while women were forced into heels? 

“I wouldn’t normally wear anything like this," she told Rose. 

“Of course not!” the girl beside her said with a laugh. “That’s why Ben called me.”

Rose Tico was just as bubbly and energetic as Rey remembered from her first day at Corellia. The second-year engineering major danced around the room with excitement as she pulled together an outfit for Rey to wear on her first night as an escort. 

“Armie tells me you’re going out with Cassian Andor.” Rose nudged Rey, giving her a wink in the mirror. “Lucky girl. He’s been flying solo since his break-up with Jyn.” 

“Who?” 

“Jyn Erso,” Rose clarified. “She’s a senior like Cassian. They met in freshman year but broke up last term before summer. No one really knows why. I thought he was going to propose.”

“Propose?” Rey repeated in disbelief. “But they’re so young.” 

Rose shrugged. “They both come from prominent families. It’s normal for an early engagement. Typically, the couple waits to be married until they are done with their higher education, even if that includes a doctorate program.”

“Oh.” Rey pursed her lips, unsure how to comment on that. It seemed like an outdated ritual but, in a way, it was also romantic. Most relationships she’d seen in Jakku were a product of circumstance. She’d never seen anyone marry for love. 

“Now, let’s put the finishing touches on your makeup and you’ll be ready to go,” Rose suggested enthusiastically while she ushered Rey into Ben’s desk chair. She sounded a bit like Poe, which made Rey curious.

“So you and Hux?” 

“Armie’s great!” Rose beamed. “I was on my way to the library one day and wasn’t watching where I was going. I walked right into him. My books, my papers — everything — went all over the ground. He helped me gather it all up and even walked me to my study nook. The next day, when I went back, I found him sitting across from me with green tea — my favorite — and his number. We’ve been together ever since.” 

Rey blinked. From the little she knew of Hux and the little she knew of Rose, it seemed unfair to make any assumptions but their relationship didn’t make sense. At least, not to Rey. 

Hux seemed closed-off, cold, and obsessed with status. Rose was full of smiles and exceptionally kind, answering all of Rey’s questions about clothes and makeup as if they’d known each other for years instead of the past hour. Rey couldn’t understand how the two managed a relationship. 

_ I guess opposites do attract_, she thought, smiling back at Rose. 

“There,” the petite Asian girl said proudly. “Your eyes are such a lovely shade. I just wanted to add a little eyeliner to enhance them. Now, you’re good to go!” 

Rey gazed at herself. Rose hadn’t caked on multiple layers of makeup, only dabbing a few items here and there across her skin. The result was a very natural look, one Rey was surprisingly pleased with.

“Thank you, Rose.”

“Of course!” The girl hugged her. “I’m just so happy that Ben’s finally taken an interest in someone.”

“Huh?”

“I mean...” Rose stared at Rey, then at Ben’s door and then back at Rey. “Never mind.” She shook her head. “It’s nice to see he has a friend. He’s always been somewhat of a loner.” 

“I guess we have that in common,” Rey remarked. “I didn’t have any friends back in Jakku.” 

Rose gave her a sad smile. She reached down and took Rey’s hand. “Well, you have friends here. I hope you know that.” 

“I do. Thank you.” Rey squeezed her hand. 

Rose gave her one last smile before she opened Ben’s door, letting the towering Shadow King in. “Here she is,” Rose announced as Rey stood up. 

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Rey waited for his assessment while staring at the floor. 

When she didn’t hear an immediate response, she glanced up to find Ben staring at her. 

“Is it okay?” she asked nervously. 

“Okay?” he repeated, his voice sounding different. There was something off about his tone. 

“Yeah, for my night out with Cassian,” Rey reminded him.

That seemed to break him out of his funk. He blinked and his normal arrogant demeanor returned. 

“It’s adequate,” he answered. He turned to Rose. “Thanks for your help, Tico.”

“Anytime,” she replied. Then to Rey, she added, “Let me know if you want to go shopping some time. My sister, Paige, is the store manager at Diesel. They might have the style you’re looking for.” 

“That would be great. Thanks again, Rose.” Rey gave her a wave goodbye, watching her new friend walk out. 

“I see you took my advice on the skirt,” Ben commented after a tense moment. 

“Rose picked it out.”

“I see.” He paused as if he wanted to say something else but instead he cleared his throat. “Come on. You can wait downstairs for Andor to pick you up.” 

Rey dutifully followed him down to the foyer, wondering when things went back to being uncomfortable between them. 

“Oh my God!” 

Her question went unanswered as Poe swept her up in a hug.

“You look fantastic!” he praised her. 

“Uh, thanks,” Rey responded, glancing behind her, but Ben was no longer there. 

* * *

Cassian Andor was everything Poe said he was and more. He was exceptionally handsome and charismatic, charming everyone they came into contact with throughout the evening starting with the valet and on to their waitress. He acted the same with everyone — Rey, the servers, strangers on the street. Their financial situation didn’t carry any weight with him and Rey appreciated that. 

Good manners aside, he was intelligent. Cassian was at the top of his class, going after an International Business degree with a minor in Strategic Negotiations. He was bilingual, a fact which interested Rey. 

“You grew up with your grandmother?” she asked as they ate. 

“My parents died in Mexico when I was six years old,” he shared. “After they passed, I was sent to live in the States with my _ abuela_.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Thank you,” he responded, “but I made peace with their deaths a long time ago. I still go back every October for the Day of the Dead. It’s how I honor them.” 

“Eso es hermoso,” Rey told him. _ That’s beautiful. _

“Ah!” He grinned. “You speak Spanish?”

“And Russian and a bit of Mandarin,” she revealed. “I picked it up along the way.” 

“Are your parents in the UN?” he inquired. 

“Not exactly.” 

As they finished their dinner, Rey found herself telling him about her childhood. She didn’t go into details about Plutt’s cruelty or how she still believed her parents were out there somewhere but she gave him the basics. 

Orphaned at six, put to work for Plutt, how she’d picked up various languages from her customers and the neighbors in the trailer park. She told him about her studies, how she’d saved up enough to get out, and taking the bus out of Jakku to come to Corellia. 

There was something calming about his presence. She wasn’t nervous. Talking to Cassian was like talking to Rose. He was just another friend and Rey realized she could use more of them. 

“You’re a fighter,” Cassian remarked at the end of her tale. 

“I don’t know about that,” Rey replied, shyly. 

“You should join the Taekwondo club with me,” he suggested. “It’s good exercise and it helps relieve the tension of your course-load. Plus, I’m sure the guys would enjoy having their little sister around.” 

“I’ve never done any kind of martial arts training,” Rey confessed. “I’d probably hurt myself.” 

“I doubt that,” Cassian waved off her excuse with a grin. “You’re obviously a fast learner. I bet you’d pick up the basics in under a month. What do you say?”

“I’ll think about it,” Rey replied. 

She wasn’t sure where she’d fit another club into her schedule but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t interested. If she was forced to go back to Jakku, it would come in handy with Plutt. 

When they were done, Cassian paid their bill and offered her his hand to help her out of her chair. He continued to hold it until he deposited her in the passenger’s seat of his car. 

“I’m having a nice time,” he told her as he slid into the driver’s seat. 

“Me too,” she agreed.

“Good,” Cassian said, shooting her a quick smile before pulling away.

They fell into an easy conversation about the Corellia and Rey’s first impressions of campus life while he drove to the movie theater. 

Once inside, he let her pick the film. After he purchased the tickets, Rey admitted she’d never been to a movie theater before, which prompted him to buy the largest bucket of popcorn she’d ever seen and an equally large slushie. 

“This is your first time. You have to do it right,” he commented as they made their way inside the designated theater. 

Rey couldn’t stop smiling. 

The popcorn was warm and buttery in her mouth, practically melting on her tongue. It was easily the best thing she’d ever snacked on. 

Snacks were a delicacy, ones she’d rarely been able to partake in. There had been the Halloween candies handed out in her high school or a sugar cookie around the winter holidays but other than those rare occurrences, Rey had never enjoyed treats. Plutt didn’t believe in them.

“Good?” Cassian teased when he saw she’d worked her way halfway through the bag before the previews were even done.

“Sorry,” she said, embarrassed as she handed him the bag.

“No.” He smiled kindly. “It’s for you. Enjoy.”

Rey didn’t need to be told twice.

Later, when Poe asked, she wouldn’t be able to name the movie they’d gone to see. She was too concerned with having her fill of popcorn to pay attention to what played on the screen.

By the time the movie concluded, Rey was fighting off yawns. If her gestures annoyed Cassian, he didn’t show it. He merely led her out of the theater, taking the empty concessions containers from her and tossing them in the trash.

Rey wasn’t sure what to make of his manners. They transcended any she’d seen before. Being polite wasn’t high on the priority list in Jakku. Those who weren’t taking advantage of the poor were struggling to survive. If they didn’t hold a door open for another person, it wasn’t a slight to the stranger. It was a product of the stress they were under. The people of Jakku were like her, fighting to find a way out.

By any means necessary.

Cassian saw her smile fade. He nudged her from across the gearshift. “You okay there, Niima?”

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Home,” she admitted.

“It’s weird living with a bunch of guys, huh?” he asked with a chuckle.

“No, I meant Jakku.”

“Oh.” His expression turned somber. “From the sound of it, that place sounds like my hometown. You don’t have to feel guilty for leaving it behind,” he told her. “You aren’t a product of the place you were born. It’s just a place. Your life is your own. Your choices are what define you.”

Rey nodded. “I know that.”

“So what’s with the long face?”

“You’re so nice.”

Cassian laughed. “A gentleman is supposed to be nice. I’m sure Poe and the others are nice to you.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Poe is nice but he’s also overbearing and very opinionated.”

“Yeah,” Cassian agreed with a smirk. “That sounds like Poe.”

“The other guys are all great,” Rey confirmed. “They’ve made the transition easier, well, most of them.”

“Solo,” Cassian surmised.

Rey stared at him. “How did you know?”

He shrugged. “He doesn’t play well with others.”

She bit her lip thinking about how Ben had helped her get ready for tonight and what Rose had said. “He’s a little rough around the edges, but I think he’s a big softie,” Rey responded.

Cassian raised an eyebrow.

“Once you get to know him?”

“Maybe,” he relented, “just be careful around him, alright?”

“Alright.”

They fell into silence until he pulled into the First Order driveway.

“Thanks, Cassian,” Rey said, turning to face him. “This was really fun. I didn’t expect to have such a good time.” He chuckled, and she realized how rude it was to admit the last part out loud. “Sorry,” she added quickly. 

“Don’t be,” he insisted. “I appreciate your honesty, which is why I want to be honest with you. Tonight wasn’t what I expected either.” 

Rey’s heart sunk. He didn’t want to see her again. She’d botched up her first night as an escort and no one would request her again. She wouldn’t be able to pay for her tuition. She’d have to move out of the First Order house and return to Jakku. 

“I’m not looking for a relationship,” Cassian explained. Rey could barely hear him, too worried about keeping herself from crying. Her eyes were pricking and her throat felt like it was swollen. “It has nothing to do with you. I know that sounds cliche, but the truth is, I’m still in love with my ex.” 

“Jyn?”

“Yeah,” he answered with a sigh. “She won’t take my calls or even respond to my texts.”

“I’m sorry,” Rey told him, her throat easing up. At least it wasn’t something she’d done, though she did feel sorry for him.

“I didn’t mean to use you,” he went on. “I’m just lonely. I miss doing things with her — going out, talking, seeing a movie. We used to do all that stuff together and now I don’t have anyone.”

“I understand,” Rey replied. “I hope things work out for you two.” 

“Thanks, Rey. I — oh Dios mio! Rey, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to upset you. I shouldn’t have done this,” he instantly started to apologize. That was when she realized she was crying. 

“No, no, no.” She shook her head. “It’s not...I’m not...it’s not you. I just really need this job.” 

Cassian handed her a piece of fabric. She dabbed at her eyes, wincing when she saw all of Rose’s hard work tarnish the crisp white fabric of Cassian’s handkerchief. 

“Don’t worry,” he reassured her. “It will come out in the wash.” 

Rey let out a little laugh. 

“We’re a pair, huh?” he commented, leaning back in his seat. “A girl who doesn’t want a boyfriend and guy who only wants the girl who doesn’t want him.” 

“Yeah,” Rey said, laughing again. “We’re pretty pathetic.” 

Cassian chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Well, pathetic or not, maybe I could see you on Thursday? I’m supposed to go to a frat party down the line. It’s not my typical scene but it’s my senior year.”

“What about Jyn?” Rey asked, confused. 

“She hates frat parties. I doubt she’ll be there,” Cassian informed Rey. “Besides, I think we can help each other out. I need a confidant and you need a client.” He held out a hand to her. “What do you say, Niima? Up for some more pathetic nights out?” 

Rey wiped the rest of her tears away. “Really? You’d request me again?” 

“Yeah.” Cassian grinned. “I’d like it if we could be friends.”

“I’d like that too,” Rey responded, shaking his hand.

“Then it’s a deal. I’ll see you on Thursday.”

“Thursday,” she confirmed. “Thanks, Cassian.”

“Thank you, Rey.”

Like the gentleman he was, Cassian walked her to the door, hugging her before he left for the evening. Rey watched him pull away with a smile on her face. 

The smile fell away the moment she entered the house. Ben was sitting in the living room, eyes on his iPad. 

_ Did he stay up for me? _

“Ben?”

He glanced up from his task, expression unreadable. His eyes returned to the screen. “How did it go?”

“It was nice,” she answered, strolling into the living room to join him on the couch. “How was your night?” Rey asked, trying to shift the conversation to him. 

“Fine,” he answered tersely. 

“Did you do anything fun?” she tried again. 

“Not particularly.”

“Are you waiting up for me?” 

His attention snapped to her. _ Bingo. _

“No! Why would you think that? I—,” he abruptly stopped, placing the iPad down on the end table. “Rey?” 

“Yeah?”

He leaned toward her, brushing her hair away from her face. “Why were you crying?” 

She shied away from him. “It’s nothing.” 

“It’s _ not _ nothing,” Ben argued, cupping her face in one broad hand to force her to look at him. “What did that bastard do?” 

“Nothing,” Rey repeated firmly. 

“Then why were you crying?” he countered.

She didn’t know Cassian that well but he said he wanted to be friends. Friends didn’t break each other’s confidence. Rey had to protect their secret arrangement. “We were talking about our childhoods and I got a little emotional,” she lied. “But it’s fine. See?” She held out Cassian’s ruined handkerchief. “Cassian was kind about it.” 

“Right,” Ben scoffed, releasing her and pulling away. His shoulders tensed as he resumed working on his iPad.

After a moment of strained silence between them, Rey cleared her throat. “Thank you for worrying about me.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Ben asserted. 

“Okay,” she said with a knowing smile. “I’m going to go to bed. I need to study tomorrow. Make sure you get some sleep, Ben.”

Rey couldn’t be sure, but she thought she heard a soft, “Night, nerd.” 

She fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rey searches for a quiet place to study and gets an offer she can't refuse...  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the holidays coming up, I might not be able to post as often, so I'm going to try for another update on Thursday. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works) for all her help.

Living at the First Order house was manageable once she settled on a routine. She was rarely alone. The guys walked with her to class, shared their meals with her, and were always letting themselves into her room for one reason or another. For Rey, who had grown up alone and unwanted, it was a drastic change but she found herself enjoying the attention. Despite how privileged they were, they meant well. 

Even Poe. 

They were different than what she expected them to be. As she spent more time with them, Rey saw the people they were inside more than the confident and charming masks they wore when they were in public. She got to know them little by little through her interactions over meals and walking around campus. It was fun in a way, like a puzzle, though she still hadn’t figured out how Ben fit into the whole picture. 

She tried talking to Finn about him on her way to Calculus but he didn’t have much to offer. 

“Ben has always been like that, as long as I’ve known him,” Finn informed her. “He keeps everyone at arm’s length, which was why I was surprised he helped Poe with establishing the escort service.”

Rey cringed. “It sounds so sketchy.”

“What? Escort?”

“Doesn’t it sound like they’re running a prostitution ring or something?” she challenged. 

Finn chuckled. “If you want to cater to the elite you need to use the correct verbiage. To you, it sounds like something untoward, but to Poe and Ben, it sounds like something out of their cotillon handbook. They were raised differently than you or I.” 

“I guess that makes sense,” Rey admitted. 

“How are you settling in with your classes, Sunshine?” Finn asked.

“It’s about as hard as I expected, though Professor Holdo seems to have a vendetta against me,” Rey confessed. “Ever since the first day of class, she’s been...,” Rey trailed off, trying to find the appropriate word.

“A hard-ass?” Finn offered up with a grin. 

“No. She’s firm but she’s fair,” Rey replied with a shake of her head. “It’s more than that. She watches me like she expects me to do something at any moment. I’m not sure if she’s anticipating something good or bad.” 

Finn chuckled. “She’s probably still peeved about the march on the Dean’s office. I’m not sure which pissed her off more; the fact Poe led it or the fact her godson supported it.”

Rey stared at him wide-eyed. “What? Who’s her godson?”

“Ben,” Finn answered. “Didn’t he tell you?”

“No.” 

It was another clue to the mystery of Ben Solo, another small insight into what made up the massive brooding man she roomed next to. 

“Hey, wait for me after class. Bodhi and I can walk with you to Ethics since we have class in the same building,” Finn reminded her when they reached Illenium Hall. 

“See you then.” 

Rey entered the class and took her usual seat at the front, opening her notebook to a clean page. As she did, a guy with sand-colored hair slid past and hovered over the seat beside her.

“Hey, is this one taken?”

“No,” she answered without glancing up.

“You’re Rey Niima, right?” This time she met his gaze. He was a couple of inches taller than her with a fit build and kind green eyes. “I’m Dominic,” he said, offering her his hand. 

“Hi,” Rey replied, giving his hand a brief shake. 

“I saw the banner on the First Order website but I thought it was a joke,” he continued. 

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, erm, not you, of course.” His cheeks flushed and he stared at the desk in front of him. “The Knights are all male. When I heard the announcement, I figured it was a hoax or a charity thing, but you’re real.” 

Rey wasn’t sure if she should be flattered or annoyed by his confession. “I’m a person,” she reminded him. “And a student, trying to earn my degree, just like you.” 

“Right, right. Sorry,” he apologized. 

“It’s fine.” Rey turned back to the front of the room, copying the notes Professor Ackbar had put up on the board. 

“Maybe I could make it up to you?” Dominic suggested. “I know a great tapas place on 42nd and High West that’s right next to the bowling alley.” 

She stared at him in disbelief. “You’re asking me out?” 

“I know you probably have a lot of offers but I promise it will be fun,” he said. 

Rey pursed her lips. She hadn’t selected any other dates besides Cassian. According to the rules, she was expected to work Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. If she said yes, she only had one more slot to fill. 

She doubted things with Dominic would work out as well as they had with Cassian but he seemed nice. 

Rey found herself agreeing. 

_ Two down. One to go. _

* * *

“Good afternoon, Miss Niima,” Maz greeted her as she entered the registrar. 

“Hi, Maz.”

“Back again, I see,” the older woman observed behind her thick glasses. 

“I don’t like to leave things open-ended,” Rey replied. “Do you have the information on the payment plan yet?”

“Yes, it came down from Dean Palpatine’s office this morning,” Maz answered, sliding a printed copy across the counter to her. 

Rey had been stopping by each day since the dean had allowed her to remain on campus, waiting for the first bill to drop. One night as an escort — she still loathed the term — wouldn’t make much of a dent but Rey hoped if she crafted a payment plan she’d be able to stay at Corellia. 

Maz had agreed to help her, impressed by her proactive approach. 

“I don’t see many students stopping by to check up on their schedules or tuition. They all prefer to let someone else handle it. Pampered puffs,” she’d remarked dismissively. 

Rey had laughed and just like that Maz became her favorite employee of Corellia University. 

“Now here’s what I think might work,” Maz began, pointing to the second of three payment plans. “The initial sum is larger but it isn’t due until the end of your first semester, which gives you time to find a job and start earning regular wages.” 

“That’s good,” Rey agreed. She hadn’t told Maz about joining the Knights of Ren. She was too ashamed. 

“After the first semester, you can settle up monthly or wait until the conclusion of your freshman year,” Maz explained. “Read it over carefully. Make sure you understand all the fine print around late plenaries and then let me know if you have any questions.”

“Thanks, Maz,” Rey said as she folded up the sheet and slipped it into her bag. 

“Of course, child. I hope things work out for you. Corellia could use more students with your drive.” 

“Thanks. I’ll see you on Monday.” She gave the registrar a wave and headed back to the First Order house. 

She had some serious studying to do. 

* * *

When she arrived at the house, Chirrut, Baze, and Kaytoo were sparring in the front yard. Rey thought it was unfair for the two to go after their blind friend, but once Chirrut struck them both down without breaking a sweat, she amended her earlier assumption. 

“Hey, little sister,” Baze greeted her warmly. 

“Hi guys,” she waved back at the three. “How’s training going?” 

“These two need some work,” Chirrut teased, smacking Kaytoo’s shoulder with the end of his staff. “We might be at it for a while.”

“When are you going to join the fun?” Kaytoo asked as she passed by. 

“I don’t know when I’d work it into my schedule,” she admitted. 

“Cassian thinks you’d catch on pretty quick. He’s a great judge of skill level,” Baze commented. 

Rey flushed. “He was just being nice.” 

“He wouldn’t say it if he didn’t mean it,” Chirrut disagreed. “You should come with us next week. I promise we’ll make sure the others go easy on you since it’s your first time.”

“I’ll think about it,” Rey promised. “See you guys later.”

“Until then, little sister,” Baze gave her a nod and the three went back to sparring. 

Rey watched them for a moment, intrigued by how effortless they made all the moves look. It was like watching her own personal samurais attack. She wished they would have been around when she lived in Jakku. Having a trio of black belts would have come in handy against Plutt. 

She shoved away the memories and opened the front door. Inside the house, Ubert and Sidon were lounging in front of the TV, playing a video game with their headsets on. They offered her a wave which was more acknowledgment than she got from Hux who was busy texting away. 

_ Probably Rose_, Rey thought as she moved past him to head up to her room. 

She set her backpack down by her desk, stretching her arms overhead to work out the ache in her muscles from carrying it across campus. There was a satisfying pop from her shoulders and the tension eased. With a sigh, Rey sat down, ready to get to work. 

Her financial situation took precedence. Her night with Cassian had earned her $250 but that was barely a dip in the expenses she had just to buy what she needed for classes and labs. If she continued with a single date an evening, she would only make enough to cover about a quarter of her tuition cost. She’d need to incorporate specialty outings during the week and talk to Poe about the exclusive contracts signed by repeat clients. 

Rey took out her calculator and began adding up additional nights, plus specialty outings to come up with the number of dates she’d have to go on to make her initial tuition payment. Specialty outings were worth twice as much as regular outings and each repeat client’s contract brought in an additional $25. It was an improvement, but still not enough to pay off her debt. 

She hung her head defeatedly. 

“Why the long face, Sunshine?” Finn appeared in her doorway. 

“Even with joining the Knights of Ren, I can’t make enough money to pay off my tuition bill,” she confessed. 

“Did you count the merchandise?” 

“The _ what_?” 

“Merchandise,” he repeated with a smile. “Ben added it to our website last year. It’s brought in more revenue than all our dates combined.” 

He came to stand behind her, leaning over to type the web address in her browser. Rey watched as he navigated to the online store and pulled up the list of available items. There were shirts, hoodies, stationary, calendars, mugs, and even throw pillows featuring all of the Knights of Ren, including herself. Apparently, Poe had used her picture for more than just her spotlight. Rey stared at the screen in horror and fascination. 

“You’re a novelty now, Sunshine,” Finn told her. “Own it.” 

“But...but how?” 

Finn shrugged as he straightened up. “From what I’ve heard, you’re a natural. Just be you and everything will work out.” 

“Who else would I be besides myself?”

“No one! Don’t be anyone but the darling of the First Order,” Poe cried as he came rushing into her room. 

“Hey, boss,” Finn greeted him jokingly. 

“What are you two up to?” he questioned, eyeing Rey’s laptop. 

“Just filling Rey in on how we really make our money,” Finn answered. 

“How could I forget!” Poe feigned smacking his forehead dramatically. “At the end of each month, we each take a cut of the website sales. It’s not much but it’s usually around $10,000,” he revealed.

Rey blinked. _ Say what? _

“For the month?”

“Yep,” Poe proclaimed proudly. 

“For all of you?” she surmised.

“No, silly, for each of us.”

“Each?” Rey echoed in disbelief. 

“But this month it is sure to be more. We’ve had record-breaking sales since you joined the group, Rey,” Poe said, beaming. 

Rey’s vision danced in front of her. He couldn’t be serious. Ten grand a month was sure to keep her on campus. She might even have enough to take a Rose up on her offer to go shopping. The guys of the First Order were weird but they were crafty businessmen. 

Or more accurately, Ben was a crafty businessman. He’d positioned the group in the appropriate market, turning a profit with as little effort as possible. When he took over Skywalker Industries, he was going to make headlines, of that, Rey was sure. 

“So, Rey,” Finn changed the subject as he slung his arm around her shoulder, “what are your plans for Fall break?”

“I don’t have any,” she admitted.

“No? Do you wanna come home with me? I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind having a guest. Mom loves kids.” 

“I’m not a kid,” Rey pointed out.

He shrugged. “You know what I mean.” 

“She’s not going home with you before she comes home with me, Finn,” Poe inserted himself into the conversation. “As this order’s president, it’s my duty to take care of all our members, especially my young protegee.” He stood on her other side, looping his arm over Finn’s across her shoulders. 

“That’s not necessary,” Rey informed him, standing up and removing herself from both their holds. “It’s only a long weekend. I was planning on staying here and studying.” 

“What?” Poe shouted. “Don’t be absurd, Rey! Let me take you home and you can experience real coffee.” 

Rey grimaced. What was it with this guy and his freaking coffee? 

“No thanks,” she answered flatly. 

“But...but...”

“I said no,” Rey repeated as she gathered up her books and notes. 

“Where are you going?” Finn asked.

“Somewhere to study.”

* * *

Corellia Library was massive. Like the rest of the campus, it was outfitted with the latest technology and designed with luxury in mind. Despite the numerous departments and various study nooks, Rey couldn’t find a single empty desk. 

She sighed as she circled the third floor for a second time, desperately hoping someone had left since her last round. 

“Hey, nerd.” 

Rey glanced over her shoulder to find Ben strolling over. 

“The gym is better for laps. We have a suspended track above the basketball court,” he suggested.

“The house is too...crowded,” she explained. “I needed a place where I could study without interruptions.” 

“Ah.” He smirked. “Poe’s hovering like a Den mother again.” 

“Yeah,” Rey confirmed. 

“Come on,” he said, gesturing for her to follow. “I know a place.” 

She followed him out of the library and through the campus until they arrived back at the First Order house. 

“Ben—.”

“Trust me,” he cut her off, grabbing her hand and yanking her away from the front walk. “This way.” 

Rey stared at where their hands were joined, hers dwarfed by his. It was firm and warm in a way she hadn’t expected and yet, at the same time she couldn’t imagine any other way for him to feel. Ben was all muscle and raw power. She imagined if he joined the Taekwondo club with his brothers he would put them all to shame. Especially if he took his shirt off. Her cheeks burned and she bit her lower lip. 

What was wrong with her? 

“Here.” Ben stopped in front of a fire escape that led to the third floor. 

Rey eyed the old rod iron construction warily. He released her hand to pull the ladder down. When she didn’t immediately climb up, Ben scoffed. 

“What? You aren’t scared, are you?” 

“No.” Rey shouldered past him. 

After adjusting her backpack on her shoulders, she pulled herself up the rungs, one at a time until she reached the top. 

Ben followed behind her, his face flushed by the time he reached her. Was he getting sick? He looked too athletic for the climb to make him out of breath. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Fine,” he assured her sharply. He opened the window at the top, hunching over to slip through. A moment later, he barked at her through the opening. “Are you coming?” 

Rey shook her head, wondering why she agreed to this. He was back to being hot and cold. She didn’t understand the abrupt shifts in his mood. One moment he was kind to her, protective even and the next he was snapping at her and slamming the door in her face. She couldn’t figure him out. 

Slipping through the window, Rey stepped into what she assumed was the attic. The hardwood floors were covered in a fine layer of dust and cobwebs decorated the corners. Regardless, the room was spacious and still cleaner than Plutt’s trailer had been. 

“Give me your book bag,” Ben instructed from where he was crouching over a small door. 

Rey hesitated. “What are you going to do?”

“If I put the stairs down, the whole house will know. It’s better if we sneak in,” he explained. “Now give me your bag.” 

She handed it over, coming close enough to peer over Ben’s shoulder. They were above his room. She could see his desk, his closest, and his bed, which was where he dropped her backpack. 

“Alright, you next.” 

“What!?” 

“Give me your hands.” Ben reached for her and Rey backed away. “I won’t drop you,” he said defensively. 

“You can’t toss me down there like a sack of books!”

“I won’t toss you,” he grumbled. “The others don’t know about the crawl space, not even Poe,” he informed her. “And I’d like to keep it that way.”

“So use the stairs,” she argued, pointing to the rickety wooden ladder attached to the attic door. 

“I told you; they are too loud. Besides, they weren’t meant for someone my size. They’d probably break off. This is the only way.” He paused for a moment then smirked. “If you’re scared, you’re welcome to go in through the front door.”

“I’m not scared,” Rey mumbled stubbornly as she inched forward.

“I won’t let you fall, nerd. I promise.” 

He watched her with intense concentration as though he was peering into her mind, preparing to knock down any further argument she may have. No one had ever looked at her the way Ben was. Rey felt her stomach flutter nervously. 

“Okay.” She took a deep breath and placed her hand — and trust — in Ben Solo. 

He had her sit on the edge of the opening before he lifted her up and slowly lowered her through the door toward the floor. 

“Good?”

“Good,” she signaled.

He let her go and Rey dropped the remaining few inches to the floor. Her landing barely made a sound. She smiled up at Ben, impressed. 

His limbs were long enough that he was able to lower himself and pull the door shut. 

“No one’s ever asked about that door on your ceiling?” she questioned skeptically. 

“No one else is allowed in my room,” Ben replied. 

Rey watched him walk over to his desk and pull out his homework. She followed his lead, crawling on top of his bed and retrieving her own coursework. 

“You’re welcome to hide out in here whenever you want,” he offered, without turning around. 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it,” he responded quickly. 

They fell into companionable silence, each working on their separate tasks, but Rey couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Cassian had warned her to be careful around Ben, but she stood by her opinion. He was a big softie. 

She heard the scratch of his pen against the paper as he rapidly scribbled down notes from the text he was studying. It was methodical and soothing in a way that made Rey relax. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her knees up to her chest so she could prop her Ethics book up. Grabbing her highlighter, she opened up to the next assigned reading section. 

Ben remained impassive as if he hadn’t just told her she was different, as if he hadn’t just admitted they were kinda-sorta friends, but she knew the truth. 

Suddenly, Ben Solo didn’t seem like such a mystery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rey meets Jyn and takes the first step towards being 'more than friends' with Ben...  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep those theories coming! I enjoy reading everyone's thoughts on how this is going to progress.
> 
> Super kudos to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works) for all her help! She's knocking these chapters out like a BOSS!!!!

“Thanks for coming over again, Rose,” said Rey as she sat in her room, letting her new friend do her makeup. “Once I have some extra money, I owe you lunch.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Rose replied with a smile. “It’s just nice to have some girl time that doesn’t revolve around someone stealing someone else’s food or not alerting them to overnight guests.” 

“Being an RA in an all-girls dorm sounds rough,” Rey remarked. 

“It’s not so bad,” Rose returned. “Most of them have never lived away from home. It’s an adjustment.” 

“I guess.” 

While Rose finished applying mascara to her eyes, Rey wondered if she’d be able to adjust. 

She had never been to a party before. Plutt made her work through the Homecoming dance and Prom, so she wasn’t sure what to expect when Cassian arrived to take her out. 

Since it was only a frat party, Rey selected her outfit from her own closet. Rose offered up some pieces but Rey was confident in her selection. Skinny jeans, flats, and a plain white tee shirt wasn’t glamorous but it was comfortable. Plus, it was a classic look. She may not be wearing designer tags but Rey had seen enough celebrities walking around in similar outfits to know she’d fit in. 

At least for one night. 

“Baze told me you’re thinking of joining the Taekwondo club,” Rose said conversationally. 

“Maybe,” Rey clarified. “They are persistent.” 

Rose laughed. “They’re men.”

“True.” Rey smiled. She watched Rose tuck away her makeup brushes with care and cleared her throat. “Hey, can I ask you something?” 

“Sure. What’s up?”

Rey chewed on the inside of her cheek. “How does it work? You and Hux? I mean, he’s a...,” she gestured vaguely. 

“A Knight?” Rose supplied. 

“Yeah.”

“It’s simple. This job is what he needs to get out from under his father. Armie doesn’t want Brendol’s money or his name but he only has control over one of those things. This is how he can network and save funds at the same time,” Rose explained. 

“He doesn’t get along with his parents?” 

“He doesn’t get along with his father,” Rose corrected. “Brendol took Armie from his mother at a young age. His mother wasn’t Brendol’s wife.” 

“Oh.” Rey stared at her hands, embarrassed for asking. 

“It was a scandal but Brendol didn’t have any other children so in order to continue his family legacy he formally accepted Armie,” Rose shared. 

“But Hux didn’t want it,” Rey surmised.

“No,” Rose responded. “He blames his father for many things, worst of all not being around to see his mother before she passed.” 

“What a monster,” Rey hissed.

“He’s not a nice man,” Rose agreed. “But Armie isn’t his father. He needs this club and he needs the others even if he would rather pretend he doesn’t. I understand that. I accept it. I know that no matter who he takes out during the weekend, at the end of the day, it’s still me he cares for. This job is temporary. Our relationship isn’t.” 

“Wow.” Rey smiled at her friend, amazed by Rose’s compassion and Hux’s determination to follow a different path. 

She’d always considered him indifferent but now she recognized the truth. He saw himself in her. It must have been painful for him, yet he’d been there for the march on the Dean’s office. He’d stood by her. 

“Thanks for telling me, Rose.”

“Of course,” she replied. “I know he comes off cold, but deep-down he’s a sweetheart, just like Ben.” 

Rey stilled. 

“That’s why you asked, right?” Rose questioned. “Because you’re worried about how your job will impact your relationship?”

“We don’t have a relationship!” Rey hastily declared, waving her hands back and forth. 

Rose raised her eyebrows. “Really? But Armie said—.”

A knock interrupted the girl’s statement and the object of their conversation called into Rey’s bedroom. 

“Your date is here.” 

“I’ll be right out,” Rey called back. 

She waited until she heard Ben stomp away to reply to Rose.

“Ben and I are...friends. Just friends.” 

Rey ignored the skeptical expression Rose shot her. She was grateful for the concealer on her cheeks, helping to hide her blush. 

It was true that she’d begun to see Ben in a different light. Watching him work was a thing of beauty. He was meticulous about details and was able to solution at an impressive pace. The more she observed the more convinced she was that he’d make an excellent CEO, especially once she saw his compassionate side. 

Today, after class, Ben had been waiting in his room for. She’d been surprised to find him sitting at his desk with not one but two cups of freshly brewed coffee. He’d even added the perfect amount of creamer to hers. When she commented on that fact, he’d brushed it off, mentioning he had a lot of work to catch up on. 

They’d fallen into the same rhythm as the day before, working in silence in their separate corners of his bedroom until dinner time. Though they didn’t speak the entire afternoon, Rey felt closer to him than she did anyone else. There was something about him that resonated within her. Another piece of the puzzle fell into place. 

She just wasn’t sure what it meant. 

“He’d be a great boyfriend if you ever decided you’d want to be more than friends,” Rose told her as they headed downstairs. 

“Thanks,” Rey squeaked. No amount of concealer could hide her blush this time. 

“There she is. _ Buenas noches, preciosa_,” Cassian greeted her. 

“Hi,” Rey said with a nervous smile. She felt awkward meeting him in front of all the Knights, especially Ben. 

“Ready to get going?” Cassian asked, offering her his arm.

“Uh, sure.” She hesitantly looped her arm through his. 

“Have fun, Rey-Rey!” Bebe shouted with a wave. 

Rey glanced over her shoulder to say goodbye but her words died on her tongue. Ben’s eyes were hard and his jaw was set. Rey swallowed. More of the picture came into focus. 

She paused at the front door. “Hey, Cassian, I forgot my keys.”

“It’s okay. I’ll wait,” he returned kindly. 

“I’ll meet you outside?” Rey suggested. 

His brow furrowed for a moment but then he relaxed. “Sure.” 

“Thanks.” 

She made to head upstairs, watching him until he was out the door. Clients were filtering in, taking the other knight’s attention away from her. Rey maneuvered around them into the living room where Ben had parked himself on the couch. 

He was working on his iPad again, deliberately ignoring her approach. 

“Ben?”

“What’s wrong, nerd?” 

“Tomorrow’s Friday.”

He glanced up from his iPad, peering at her over the rim of his glasses. “And?”

“I only have one class in the morning and I was thinking, if you want, I could make lunch for you,” she offered.

“Lunch?” he repeated, blinking. 

“Yeah. As a thank you for letting me study with you,” Rey added quickly, wondering if she had overstepped. 

There was a pause and then he spoke in a softer tone, one that sounded hopeful and a bit timid. “Just us?”

“Yeah, you and me,” she confirmed. 

“Okay.” He dropped his gaze to his iPad.

“Okay,” Rey repeated, watching him scroll through a spreadsheet. 

“Nerd?”

“Yeah?” 

“Your date is outside,” he reminded her.

“Oh, right!” Her cheeks burned. “Um, have a good night, Ben.” 

She nearly stumbled over her own two feet in her haste to leave but when she hit the doorway, Rey heard him call her name. She paused, turning around. 

“I’ll see you when you get home,” he promised, eyes locked on her. 

“Okay.” The word came out so softly she wasn’t sure he heard. 

Then the edges of his mouth twitched and he smiled. 

Rey didn’t hear a word Cassian said to her the entire walk to the party. All she could hear was her heart thudding in her chest. 

* * *

She knew she should have asked where they were going, a fact made more evident when they arrived. 

“Welcome to Kanjiklub’s annual fall Banger,” Cassian announced, leading her around back. 

She was immediately overwhelmed by blaring music, the stench of cheap beer, and numerous guys rough-housing by the pool. Even though it was early September, the weather was beginning to get cooler. Rey was surprised to find the pool open. It was probably heated. 

_ Rich people_, she thought irritatedly. 

“Can I get you a drink?” Cassian asked.

“Just a water, please.”

“You got it.” He smiled at her and went into the house in search of their beverages, leaving Rey to check out the sights. 

And there were many. 

Unlike the First Order house, Kanjiklub’s residence was not opulent or lavish. It was grand in size and amenities but it lacked the magnificent air she’d become accustomed to while living with the Knights. The difference might have had something to do with how the members acted. 

The gaggle of overzealous fraternity brothers was more interested in brawling dangerously close to the sunroom windows and by the edge of the pool instead of keeping up their luxury home. They probably had a cleaning service come in regularly. Rey pitied the crew that was scheduled to come tomorrow, though, she suspected they were used to it. 

“Incoming!” someone bellowed behind her. 

Rey sidestepped just in time to avoid being run over by two guys lugging a keg through the yard. 

“Thanks, sweetie.” The one winked at her as he passed. 

She rolled her eyes, turning away to search for a quiet place to sit. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one. As she rounded the corner of the wall, Rey spotted a bench but it was already occupied. 

The woman who was sitting there was watching the festivities with the same disdain Rey held. 

“Do you mind?” Rey asked, gesturing to the open spot beside her. 

“It’s a free country,” she replied casually. 

Rey got the sense that this woman wasn’t comfortable with her surroundings either. At least they weren’t alone. 

“It’s my first party,” Rey shared. “I wasn’t sure what to expect but this isn’t it. I don’t think I’ll be back.”

The girl stared at her for a moment before her face broke into a smile. “It’s not my first party but I have to agree. Three years of this and I still don’t understand the appeal.”

“I wish I was back home curled up in my bed reading,” Rey admitted. The girl nodded in agreement. “Oh well, at least tomorrow’s Friday.” 

“Cheers to that.” The girl laughed, raising an imaginary glass. 

“I’m Rey. Rey Niima,” she introduced herself. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m—.”

“There you are, _ hermosa_.” Cassian came around the corner with a bottle of water in hand. He froze when he spotted her sitting with her new acquaintance. His face fell. “Jyn.”

“Jyn,” Rey repeated, realization dawning on her. 

“Erso,” Jyn finished for her. Her smile faded when she set her eyes on Cassian. “Andor.” 

“I didn’t think you’d be here,” he explained. 

She shrugged. “That’s not surprising. You don’t think.” Brushing off her pants, she stood up. “See you around.”

With that, she walked off, leaving Rey reeling and Cassian staring after her. 

“So...”

“She hates me,” he uttered defeatedly. 

“What happened between you two?” Rey asked as he sat down. 

“I don’t know,” Cassian admitted. “Everything was great. I kept thinking to myself, this is it. She’s the one. I even called my _ abuela _ and asked for my mother’s ring.”

Rose was right. Cassian had been planning on proposing. 

“Wow, that’s huge!” Rey gasped. “Did your grandmother not approve?”

“No, that wasn’t it.” Cassian shook his head. “She loves Jyn. She taught her how to make empanadas during Spring Break last year.”

“Did you do or say something?”

“I told her that I loved her,” Cassian revealed. “I thought I was being romantic. I meant it, of course. I did the candles and the fancy dinner, and everything. Then, the next thing I know, she’s freezing up and telling me she can’t be with me and walking out.” 

Rey mulled over the details of Cassian’s story trying to align it with the girl she’d just met. By all accounts, Jyn’s abrupt decision was unexplainable. There had to be something more to the story. 

“Did you ask her why?”

“I couldn’t,” he argued. “She blocked my number, began avoiding me. I even tried waiting for her at her place but her roommates are protective. They threatened to call the police if I didn’t leave.”

“Jeez.” Rey chewed on her lower lip. “I’m sorry, Cassian.”

“Me too.” 

“That can’t be it,” she said. “She’s not unreasonable. She just seems...lost.” 

“She’s always been tough,” Cassian informed Rey. “Her mother died right in front of her when she was a kid and then— her dad, well, he couldn’t handle it so —he left her with her godfather.”

“That’s a lot for anyone to go through,” Rey acknowledged. “I’m sure it makes trusting others hard, especially men.” 

“Yeah,” Cassian agreed, “I guess I thought we were beyond that.”

“Maybe, but falling in love is scary and proposing— that’s a big step,” Rey pointed out. “It’s a life-changing decision. Did you ever consider her feelings when you were planning your grand gesture?”

“Of course,” he retorted. “I did everything by the book. I got flowers, made the reservations, ordered us a car, bought—.”

“Stop, stop, stop.” Rey waved her hands in front of him. “Do you hear yourself right now?” 

“_Que_?”

“You went above and beyond. As noble as that was, for someone like Jyn, it was probably overwhelming,” Rey explained. “Remember what we talked about last week? You said you missed being with her to do normal things like going to the movies and talking about your day. Those are the things she values— time with you, sharing experiences, growing together. They gave her stability and are the foundation of your relationship.”

“And then I changed everything,” he stated, finally understanding.

“Yep.”

“_Mierda_,” he cursed, letting his head fall into his hands. “_Soy un imbecil_.” 

“You’re not an idiot. You’re in love,” Rey reassured him, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

He chuckled. “Some date I am, huh? Talk about pathetic.” 

“Well, this is a fake date anyway.” Rey nudged him. 

“I’m glad you picked me, Rey,” Cassian told her, looping his arm around her shoulders in a side hug. “You’re a good friend.” 

“Likewise.” 

There was a loud cheer, followed by some hooting sounds, which prompted them to leave the bench. A large crowd was gathered around the pool, watching as two members of Kanjiklub fought across the way. 

People were screaming “hit him,” though it was unclear which him they meant. Rey gazed around, shocked so many civilized members of society would be interested in the savage behavior. 

Just as she turned to comment to Cassian, a member of the hosting fraternity stepped behind her. He gave her a shove, propelling her forward and headfirst into the pool. 

She heard Cassian shout her name right before the water closed over her head. Her limbs flailed out around her, a mixture of surprise and survival. A moment later, she broke through the surface, sputtering while the crowd clapped. 

“_Oh Dios mio_, Rey.” Cassian was kneeling by the edge, his hand stretched out for hers. “Here.” 

He helped pull her out. No sooner was she on solid ground than he was turning on the instigator. “You could have hurt her!” Cassian roared. 

“Dude, it was an accident,” the guy snapped defensively. 

“_Eso no fue un accidente, pero haré que lo que suceda después parezca uno_,” Cassian snarled, clenching his fists. 

Rey stepped between them both. “Knock it off!”

Cassian’s eyes went wide. “Rey.”

“_You _ need to watch where you’re going,” she told the guy, tersely. “And _ you_,” she said to Cassian, “are not starting a fight and risking your future over a stupid party.”

“Listen, Sandrat,” the guy started, slinking his arm around her shoulders and dragging her away. “I don’t believe you were invited but I’m willing to make an exception if you want to come with me up to my room and—.”

“Get off of me!” Rey yelled, instinct driving her. She grabbed the guy’s hand, twisting out from under him and kicking him in the knee. He howled, crumbling to the ground. Rey leaned over him.“A word of advice. Your pick-up tactics need some work.” 

“What would you know about it, First Order whore?”

Rey didn’t even blink. She let her fist fly. 

The crowd went silent and everyone stilled. For a tense moment, the only person who drew breath was Rey. Drenched from head to toe, shoes ruined, cell phone destroyed, she had nothing left to lose. She watched with satisfaction as blood trickled down the guy’s broken nose. 

“Money can buy a lot of things but manners aren’t one of them,” she told him. Glancing over at Cassian, Rey said, “I’m going home.” 

“I’ll walk with you,” he decided, placing his hand on the small of her back. 

As he guided her through the crowd, someone started clapping. Rey caught a glimpse of Jyn smiling at her. Others began to join in until, suddenly, nearly everyone at the party was cheering for her and chanting her name. Rey walked out with her head held high. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to take a guess on how Ben is going to react when Rey gets home?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response to the last chapter! Everyone's comments really make my day and give me fuel to keep writing. 
> 
> For those in the States, Happy Thanksgiving! I'll be cooking the great feast for my family, so I'll see you all next week. 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works).

Rey walked into the house cautiously. “I’m home.” 

The second Ben took in her appearance, his face changed from indifferent to enraged. 

“What happened?” he demanded, jumping up from his seat, iPad forgotten. 

“The important thing is that I’m okay,” she tried to deflect his question. 

Ben didn't fall for it. “Where the _ hell _ is Andor?”

“I told him to go home.”

“And he listened?” Ben snapped incredulously as he scanned her from head to toe. 

Rey knew she should have felt embarrassed. Her shirt was practically see-through, a fact she hadn’t been aware of until now. She wished someone would have given her a jacket to wear on the walk back. She felt exposed.

But Ben didn’t look at her like someone to take advantage of. His eyes were narrowed in determination as he scanned her for injuries. He regarded her as something to protect, as something valuable. A pleasant shiver rippled up her spine. His attention snapped to her face. 

“You’re soaked, you’re shivering, and he left you. That’s _ not _okay,” he declared, ushering her upstairs to the bathroom. 

She had to admit it was true. Cassian’s first response was to pull her out of the pool and attack the guy who shoved her in. Had Ben been her date, Rey knew he would have jumped in after her. Consequences be damned. That was just his way.

“Get these off,” he instructed, tugging at her wet clothes.

Rey flushed.

Ben's expression faltered and he cleared his throat. When he spoke again, his voice was softer. "You need to take a hot shower to warm up. I’ll bring you something dry to wear.” 

“Ben, I’m not a kid. I can manage on my own.”

“You’re not on your own,” he pointed out. “I’m here.” He paused as if he wanted to say something else, but changed his mind. 

Rey watched Ben storm into his room, muttering agitatedly under his breath about Cassian. She smiled to herself, ducking into the bathroom to follow his advice. 

The hot water felt good on her chilled skin, slowly working to remove the goosebumps that she had been sure would become permanent. By the time she stepped out, the entire incident at Kanjiklub felt like a bad dream. 

There was a tentative knock on the door. “Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“I brought you something to wear.” 

She wrapped herself up in a fresh towel, combing her fingers through her hair before she opened the door.

Ben stood there, gaze determinedly fixed on the floor. The steam fogged up his glasses while he held out an armload of clothes. 

With one glance at the pile, she laughed. “Ben, are these yours?”

“Yeah,” he admitted, somewhat sheepishly. He sounded so young, unlike how he normally spoke to her. “Uh, I didn’t want to go into your room. It’s private.” 

“Hardly,” she said with a sigh. “Poe and the others barge in whenever they want.”

“I’ll talk to them about that,” Ben muttered in annoyance. 

“It’s fine,” she replied dismissively. 

“No, it’s not. You deserve a quiet place to relax.”

“That’s why I’m always in your room,” she teased, taking the clothes from him. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

She smiled at him as she closed the door to get changed. Everything in the pile was far too large for her but Rey appreciated the gesture. 

The t-shirt came first, followed by a sweatshirt. As she slipped his hoodie over her head, she breathed in the scent of citrus and vanilla. It was warm and comforting, just like her open invitation to Ben’s room. Her smile widened and she stepped into the lounge pants that he’d provided. She had to double knot the drawstrings but she managed to keep them on her hips. Once Rey rolled up the pant legs several times, she was able to walk out. 

“What do you think?” she asked, giving him a turn. 

Ben snorted. “I think maybe you should change into your own clothes.” 

“Not a chance,” Rey said with a shake of her head. “Your stuff is nice. I might just keep it.” 

He stared at her wordlessly and Rey wondered if she was about to experience another round of emotional whiplash. 

“If you like it that much, it’s yours,” he offered. Then, he abruptly turned on his heel and headed downstairs.

“Ben!” Rey hurried after him. “Ben, I was kidding. I’m not going to steal your clothes. I appreciate you letting me— ah!”

Her left pant leg unrolled, tripping her on the stairs and causing her to pitch forward. She collided with Ben, earning a surprised huff from the Shadow King. 

“Careful,” he admonished her, but there was no anger in his voice. 

Rey recognized how they were positioned. She was flush against him, hands clinging to his shoulders while his hands were on her hips, holding her firm and upright. 

“T-thanks,” she stammered, unable to meet his gaze. 

“You’re a mess, nerd,” he said. “It’s a good thing you moved in here so I can keep an eye on you.” 

Rey flushed. “Yeah,” she mumbled in agreement. 

“No one else will be back for a while. We could watch a movie?” Ben suggested.

She perked up. “Star Wars?” 

Ben smirked. “Sure.” 

As he put on the movie, Rey curled up on the couch, burrowing deeper into her oversized outfit. She wasn’t an expert but she was pretty sure as far as dates went, this one was a home-run. 

* * *

Rey woke, tucked in under a Corellia University throw and surrounded by Ben’s scent. Smiling, she took a moment to snuggle deeper into the warmth surrounding her, savoring the precious moments between dreaming and being awake. Sometime between the farmer kid’s valiant efforts to save the princess and the death of his mentor, Rey had fallen asleep. She remembered hearing Ben’s voice but not what he had said. 

“Ben?”

Her hand reached out from under the blanket, searching for him. When all she felt was air, Rey roused. She blinked against the sunlight filtering in through the windows as she sat up. A brief glance around the room let her know she was alone. 

Her smile fell away. 

_ Of course, he’s not here_, chided herself. Anything she thought had happened last night was obviously wishful thinking. Like she’d told Rose, they were just friends. Besides, Ben would never be interested in a skinny, little nothing like— 

Ben walked in with a mug of coffee. “I wasn’t sure if your phone was set to go off or not,” he added, handing her the hot beverage. “But I figured this would do the trick either way.” 

She thanked him as she took the cup in hand. He stood in front of her as if waiting for confirmation he’d done the right thing. When she smiled at him over the lip of the mug, his shoulders relaxed. 

“You look good like that,” he commented.

Rey glanced down at herself. “With terrible bed-head?” she surmised. 

“No, in my clothes.”

She raised her eyes to meet his gaze, surprised to see the tips of his ears going red.

He scratched the back of his neck, turning away as he cleared his throat. “I mean...in the campus colors.”

“Thanks,” Rey told him, trying to catch his eye but he was suddenly very interested in the floor. “And thanks for the coffee. I need it if I’m going to get through Canady’s class. Chewie was right. He’s dull.”

Ben snorted. “Yeah,” he agreed, “but a lot of the older professors are like that here. They think because they used to be relevant they know everything.”

“Sounds about right,” she returned. 

They lapsed into silence while Rey finished her drink. Ben kept alternating between stealing glances at her and studying the floor. She’d never seen him so unsure. Normally, he was confident to the point of being considered arrogant. Rey wondered how much of that demeanor was really him and how much was a part of his mask. 

“So...are we still on for lunch?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Of course,” she answered. “What do you like to eat? I can swing by the grocery store after class.” 

“Actually, I was thinking we could go out,” he proposed. “There’s a sushi place down on Third Avenue called Fancy Tuna. It’s supposed to be good.” 

Rey chewed on her lower lip. She couldn’t afford to spend any of her hard-earned money on a luxury lunch. Maybe she could buy a tuna fillet at the market and make sushi for Ben? She opened her mouth to suggest the compromise when Poe appeared, effectively cutting her off.

“Good morning, Rey! Solo. Happy Friday. Are you— _ Rey! _” He lunged at her, nearly knocking the empty mug from her hands. “What are you wearing?”

“My clothes,” Ben informed him with a hint of smugness.

“Y-your clothes?” Poe stuttered, his eyes widening. 

He backed away from Rey slowly. Before she could ask him if he was alright, he lashed out at Ben. 

“What did you _ do _ to my innocent, little protégée?” Poe demanded. 

“I took care of her,” Ben retorted. “Unlike that sorry-excuse-for-a-man you trusted to take her out.”

“Who? Cassian?” Poe inquired incredulously. 

“Andor delivered her soaking wet and shivering on our doorstep. He didn’t even wait around long enough to make sure she got in safely. Some gentleman,” Ben scoffed. 

“And you did _ what_, exactly?” Poe poked Ben in the chest. 

“I made sure she was alright,” he argued.

“That’s not your responsibility. I’m the president. You should have called me,” Poe returned. He stomped over to Rey, enveloping her in a hug. “She’s my baby.”

Ben scoffed. “She’s not a baby. Stop being dramatic. This isn’t about you.”

“My dignity as this fraternity’s President is being ignored!” Poe cried indignantly. He started to sulk as he released Rey in favor of pacing. 

She rolled her eyes. If anyone was being a baby, it was Poe.

“What’s going on?” Baze asked as he entered the room, Chirrut, and Kaytoo trailing behind him. 

“Poe is having an identity crisis. Again,” Ben answered. 

“Oh, is that all?” Kaytoo remarked flippantly. “I thought it had something to do with the fact that Rey and Ben slept on the couch?” 

Rey locked eyes with Ben, noting the subtle pink tint of his cheeks. 

“You slept together?” Poe roared, grabbing Ben by his shirt.

“Cool it, boss,” Finn appeared, gently prying Poe off of Ben. 

“He’s corrupting our sweet, innocent Rey,” Poe returned. 

“No one’s corrupting anyone, Poe,” Rey tried to reason with the First Order President. He slowly pivoted around to face her. “We were watching a movie and fell asleep. That’s all.”

“That’s all?” Poe questioned, eyeing Ben suspiciously. 

Ben shoved his hands in his pockets and stared back at his friend, unflinching as he confirmed Rey’s story. “Yeah.” 

Poe’s frown lines evened out and he let out a heavy sigh. “Good,” he muttered. “That’s good.” 

He didn’t catch the way Ben winked at Rey across the room. 

Or the way heat bloomed across her cheeks as she smiled back. 

* * *

“Rey! Hey, Rey, wait up a sec!”

Her class had been a blur. All Rey could focus on was Ben’s offer to go to lunch and his scandalous wink. She was so lost in her thoughts that she’d forgotten to wait for Finn and Poe after Canady’s class. But when Rey turned to face the voice she was surprised to find it wasn’t one of the Knights. It was Snap Wexley. 

“Hi,” she greeted him tentatively. 

“Hey,” he said, a bit out of breath from running to catch up to her. “How you’ve been?”

Rey stared at him, unsure why after the last couple of weeks he’d chosen to track her down. They weren’t exactly friends. 

“Um, fine. Thanks. How are you?”

“Good. Good,” he muttered, glancing around. Was he nervous? “I, uh, I wanted to apologize.” 

“Apologize?”

“Yeah, for what I said at the dorm. I didn’t realize— gosh, I feel so stupid! —I just wanted to make a good impression on my teammates, you know? I never meant to be such a...a...”

“Jerk?” she offered. 

“Exactly! I shouldn’t have said those things. I’m not like that,” he assured her, reaching for her arm. Rey shifted back. His eyes widened and he mumbled a quick apology. “It’s been bothering me since you came out as a girl,” he explained. “Sorry, it took me so long to work up the courage to come and talk to you.” 

“For the record,” Rey began flatly. “I was always a girl.”

“Right,” Snap agreed quickly. 

“But I appreciate your apology.” She gave him a small smile and turned to head back to the First Order house. 

“Wait!” Snap grabbed her arm. 

What happened next was a flurry of activity that Rey could only describe as excessive.

Suddenly, Snap was on the ground. Finn stood over him, eyes narrowed and hands balled into fists. Sidon, Kaytoo, Baze, and Chirrut surrounded him. Poe appeared next to Rey, slinging his arm over her shoulders. 

Sidon stepped forward. “One, good looks that attract the campus’s attention.” 

“Two, more wealth than you can imagine,” Kaytoo added smugly. 

“Three,” Baze counted. 

“Chivalry that will never be able to overlook the hideous wickedness of this world,” Chirrut finished. 

“That’s what makes up the Knights of Ren,” Poe announced proudly. “We’re here. Watch out!”

Rey deadpanned. Were they serious? 

“W-what’s going on?” Snap stuttered, staring up at each of the Knights. 

“It’s part of their shtick,” Rey informed him with a roll of her eyes. 

“It’s not a shtick,” Poe snapped defensively. “After last night, we can’t be too careful with you, Rey.”

“Yeah,” Kaytoo joined in. “Cassian told us how you punched that guy out.” 

“You did what?” Snap’s eyes widened in fear.

“He pushed me into the pool,” Rey pointed out.

“You should have never been at Kanjiklub,” Sidon growled. “Bunch of street-fighting punks.” 

“You’re a natural. We could use you in the club to help increase our female membership,” Baze remarked. 

“I can handle myself just fine on my own.” Rey brushed past them to help Snap up. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, still looking a bit frazzled. 

“Don’t mind them. They mean well,” Rey referred to her housemates. Snap glanced warily at the collection. 

“Rey’s one of us. If anything happens to her, you have to deal with all of us. Understood?” Finn asked his teammate. 

“Loud and clear,” Snap confirmed. 

“Was there something you needed?” Rey inquired. 

“Uh....” Snap trailed off, clearly uncomfortable talking to her with their audience. 

Rey eyed the group defensively. “Do you guys mind?”

“No,” Poe replied, leaning on Finn’s shoulder as they all stared expectantly at Snap. 

She scoffed and shook her head. “Well, if it’s nothing important, I’ll see you around, okay?” 

“No.” Snap instinctively reached for her but then thought better of it. “Erm...I mean. I wanted to ask if you’d,” he paused, his gaze flickering from her face to Poe’s, “if maybe you’d like to go out Saturday night. It’s an off week for the football team, so we could do whatever you want. My treat, you know, for being a jerk.” 

Rey blinked a few times, sure she’d misheard him. “What?”

His face turned a brilliant shade of red. “Of course, you’re probably busy and don’t have time and I shouldn’t have bothered you. Sorry!”

“I’m not.”

“Huh?”

“Busy on Saturday night,” she clarified. “Maybe we could start over.” Rey extended her hand to him. “I’m Rey Niima, freshman engineering student.”

Snap grinned with relief as he took her hand. “Temmin Wexley, freshman business student on the football team. My friends call me Snap.” 

“Nice to meet you, Snap.” She gave his hand a firm shake.

“Nice to meet you, Rey.” 

* * *

“I still don’t know why you agreed to go out with him,” Poe ranted. “You have dozens of applicants to choose from. He’s not even cute.” 

“It’s not about looks,” Rey shot back. “He is trying to do the right thing. Before you tackled him, he apologized.”

Poe snorted. “I don’t like it.” 

“You’re just saying that because Ben was right about Cassian,” Finn commented. 

“Am not,” he replied petulantly.

“Are too,” the rest of the knights agreed as the group entered the house. 

After their overzealous display, Rey was grateful to escape to her room. She stopped her bag by her desk and proceeded to sink into her mattress with a sigh. The couch was comfortable but it wasn’t meant for a full night’s sleep. 

Rey rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. She wasn’t sure what was going on with Ben and she was less sure what she wanted to happen. Dating was as strange to her as having an entire male harem come to her rescue. She laughed to herself, shaking her head as she recalled how scared Snap had been. 

She hoped for his sake, he wasn’t that easily intimidated on the football field. The opposing team would flatten him like a pancake. 

As if in agreement, her stomach rumbled. In all the chaos this morning, Rey hadn’t had breakfast, just the coffee Ben brought. 

“Oh no,” she gasped, sitting up. She’d been so distracted by Snap’s request and the guys’ overprotective reaction that she’d completely forgotten to go to the market. Rey went to her backpack to grab her wallet. Maybe if she hurried, she could still salvage their lunch. 

“What’s wrong?”

She spun around to find Ben leaning against her door frame. “I forgot to go to the grocery store.”

“It’s fine,” he reassured her. “We can hit it on the way back from Fancy Tuna. Ready?” 

Rey hesitated, chewing on her lower lip. “Maybe we should reschedule. I’m behind on all of my assignments,” she lied.

Ben arched an eyebrow at her. “Yeah right,” he scoffed. “You’re the most prepared student on campus.” When she didn’t respond, he grabbed her hand. “Come on, nerd. I’m hungry.”

“But, I need my wallet,” she protested. 

“No you don’t,” he returned. “When you go out on a date, the gentleman pays. I’m guessing Cassian didn’t do that either.”

Rey blushed, staring at their entwined hands. Ben had referred to their lunch as a date. She didn’t hear his snide remark about her friend, too focused on the strength of his hold and the warmth of his bare skin against hers.

There was no mask here, no pretense around the nightly activities of the fraternity. This wasn't about tuition payments or building a business. This was real. 

He led her outside and around back to the garage, a section of the property Rey hadn’t visited yet. She immediately regretted that fact when she saw what was inside. 

“A TIE Whisper!” she cried excitedly. “Is it yours?”

He nodded. “Wanna take her for a spin?”

Rey’s smile faltered. “I couldn’t,” she declined, shaking her head.

“Sure you can.”

“No, Ben,” she refused. “I mean I can’t. I don’t have a license. Plutt never let me get behind the wheel. I think he was afraid I’d run away.” 

“He can’t stop you now,” Ben pointed out. “The DMV is by the grocery store. We can add it to the list.”

“Really?” 

“Sure.” He opened the passenger door for her. “You can practice with me. And once you get your license, I’ll let you take me out.”

Rey slipped into the sleek, leather seat with a grin. 

“Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Ben and Rey go on their first official date...  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope (those who celebrated) had a great Thanksgiving! For everyone else, hope you had a great weekend. 
> 
> Ongoing thanks to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works)!

Rey fidgeted in her seat, eyes scanning over the long list of available selections. She didn’t know what sashimi was but she guessed from the description, she wouldn’t like it. The same could be said for Nigiri. And what the hell was a Fusion roll? 

Was this what rich people ate? How could it be considered fancy? It wasn’t even cooked!

She slumped down in the booth, wishing she could disappear. As if not understanding the menu wasn’t bad enough, Rey couldn’t afford anything listed. She felt awkward ordering when she couldn’t reciprocate for Ben...at least, not any time soon. Her tuition payment had to come first. 

And then there was her promise to go shopping with Rose. 

Not to mention, she wasn’t sure where she stood with Cassian. If he wanted Jyn back, he couldn’t be a client anymore, not that Rey blamed him. It was clear they were harboring feelings for each other, but for Rey one less client meant less money. 

Less money meant she wouldn’t be able to pay and she’d have to leave the First Order house and Ben. 

Ben, who had called this a date. 

Ben, who was sitting comfortably across from her as if he ate here every Friday. 

Ben, who didn’t have to worry about making tuition payments or playing host or any of the other nonsense she’d gotten herself tied up in. 

Rey inwardly groaned. When had everything gotten so complicated?

“Have you decided?” the waitress arrived at their table, questioning Ben without even looking at Rey. He didn’t appear to notice the waitress, his warm chocolate eyes focused on Rey. 

“Nerd?” Ben asked teasingly. 

“Uh, you go first,” she suggested, returning to the menu. 

“Can we have five minutes?” he asked the waitress, not bothering to glance in her direction. 

“Of course.” Her smile faltered and she went off to visit another table. 

“Hey.” He pulled Rey’s menu out of her grasp so she couldn’t hide behind it. “If you don’t like anything here, we can go somewhere else.” 

“It’s raw fish,” she stated flatly. 

Ben arched a brow. “And?”

“And it’s expensive,” she pointed out. “Why is it _so_ expensive?” 

He chuckled. “Is that why you’re upset?”

“I’m not upset.”

“Liar,” he countered, leaning back in his seat with a smirk toying on his full lips. 

“I’m not,” Rey insisted.

“Then pick something,” he challenged.

Her gaze flickered to the menu uncertainly. She swallowed and reached for the booklet. Before her fingers could wrap around it, Ben snatched her wrist and pulled her out of the booth. 

“Come on,” he urged. “I’ll take you somewhere else.” 

“Ben, no, it’s—.”

He stopped in the middle of the restaurant, turning around to face her. “Part of the whole dating thing is getting to know people. How am I ever going to get to know you, Rey, if you keep telling me things are fine when they aren’t? You need to be honest with me. I’ve always been honest with you.” 

She stared at him, letting his words sink in. He had a point. Ben had been surly and downright rude at times, but he’d never been dishonest. 

“Alright,” she agreed with a nod. 

“Good. Now, where to?”

* * *

“This.” Ben stared at her in disbelief. “_This _ is what you want?”

“Yep,” she grinned at him. 

Slowly, he smiled back. “Alright. If you’re sure...”

“I am.” Rey grabbed his hand and led him up to the counter. 

“Welcome to In-n-Out Burger. What can I get started for you?”

“Hi,” Rey greeted the cashier. “I’ll take a cheeseburger with fries and a lemonade, please, and— Ben, what do you want?” 

He sidled up next to her, hands in his pockets as he scanned the menu with the same unsure expression Rey had worn at Fancy Tuna. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she told him with a gentle smile. “He’ll have a 4x4 with a Chocolate shake, and an extra side of fries, please,” she ordered. 

Ben stared at her. “How did you know I preferred chocolate?” 

Rey shrugged. “Lucky guess.” 

“That’s interesting,” he returned with a smirk. 

“I thought you said we were supposed to get to know one another?” Rey challenged.

“I did, but it seems you already know things about me,” Ben admitted. 

“And _you_ knew I wasn’t comfortable at the restaurant,” she reminded him. 

“You don’t have much of a poker face,” he informed her. 

She opened her mouth to respond when the cashier inquired, “Can I interest either of you in a taste of our strawberry shake?”

“No, thank you,” Ben replied, still smirking at Rey. 

“It’s really good and it’s—.”

“I said no,” he cut her off sharply. 

Rey’s eyes widened. “Sorry,” she muttered to the girl at the counter. “He’s a little hangry.” 

“Okay,” the girl said with a wary nod. She finished taking their order, barely making eye contact with either of them for the remainder of the transaction. 

“You didn’t have to snap at her,” Rey told him as he carried their tray of food to an open table. “She was only doing her job.”

“Her job is to take our order and deliver the food, not attempt to get my number while I’m out with you,” he returned.

Rey rolled her eyes. “I think you’ve been in the First Order house too long. Not every girl is—.”

He spun his shake around to reveal a phone number written on the container. Rey’s cheeks flushed. “You were saying?”

She turned her attention to her lunch, trying not to let his smug grin get to her. How was he _always_ right? 

As she was about to bite into her burger, she paused. Rey watched with fascination as Ben devoured his sandwich. For someone who, only a moment ago, acted snide and above it all, he certainly had no issue with annihilating his lunch. 

“What?” he grumbled when he caught her staring.

Rey laughed, reaching across the table with a napkin in hand. “You got special sauce running down your chin,” she pointed out as she wiped it clean.

Ben froze.

It wasn’t until she settled back in her seat that he spoke. “Thanks.” 

“Do you like it?”

“It’s adequate,” he mumbled. 

She smiled to herself, enjoying her meal and the knowledge that Ben was doing the same. 

They ate in companionable silence. When Rey gathered up their wrappers, Ben cleared his throat.

“Have you heard anything more about your scholarship?” he asked.

“No, but I doubt Dean Palpatine has a sense of urgency around it. He’s getting paid either way,” she shared. 

Ben made a face. “The error was made under his watch. If he took pride in his position at the school, he’d been working tirelessly to find out what happened.”

“Maybe,” Rey agreed, “but I’m not from an illustrious family like you or Poe. I’m nobody.” 

“Not to me,” Ben countered. 

Her cheeks reddened. “Thank you, Ben. And thanks for lunch.” 

He snorted. “This isn’t exactly what I’d call a proper date. I’ll have to think of something better for next time.”

Rey glanced up from her burger hopefully. “Next time?” 

It was Ben’s turn to blush. “Um, yeah, if you want.”

“Of course,” she replied, stretching across the tabletop to take his hand. “I like spending time with you.”

“Good,” he exhaled in relief. 

Rey smiled. “I just hope Poe doesn’t make a big deal about us dating, you know, for real.” 

Ben let go of her hand and leaned back. Rey stared at the space between them, startled. “Dameron doesn’t need to know,” he stated. 

“Why? Is something wrong?”

“I don’t want to deal with that house of idiots,” Ben explained. “They are nosy and annoying.”

“And very overprotective,” she added. He arched a brow. Rey explained what had happened with Snap.

Ben snorted. “As I said, they’re annoying.”

“They mean well,” Rey reminded him. “Besides, it’s nice to have friends. In Jakku, I was always alone.” 

The irritation left his face. “You’re not alone,” Ben promised, leaning forward to take her hand. 

“Neither are you.” 

They sat like that while they finished their drinks, talking about their classes and assignments. Neither one of them brought up the Knights or their housemates again. 

* * *

Rey watched Ben’s expression change as he wandered through the supermarket with her, following behind as she pushed the shopping cart like a small child trailing after his mother. 

“Haven’t you been here before? It’s right around the corner from campus.” 

“I don’t shop,” he replied, eyes scanning the assortment of brands displayed on the long, narrow shelves. “That’s your job.” 

Rey shook her head, smiling to herself. There was a time when his flat tone would have been considered condescending but now she recognized the differences between apathy and Ben’s dry sense of humor. 

“What would you do if I didn’t bring home your favorite cereal?” she asked. 

“Kick you out.” She came to a halt in the middle of the aisle and Ben bumped into her. His hands settled on her waist and he bent down. “Kidding.” The word brushed across her ear. 

A pleasant shiver rippled down her spine. She had the sudden urge to lean into him and soak up his warmth. It would be so easy to just—

“Rey?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you have a list?” 

“A list?” she asked, confused.

“For what we need at the house.”

“Oh! Right.” 

Hastily, she pushed forward, steering the cart down the aisle toward the cereal section. She didn’t even bother asking him if he wanted Cheerios. She already knew the answer. 

“I got it,” Ben said as she grabbed one from the shelf. His hand closed over hers and she flushed, realizing they had both reached for the same box simultaneously. 

Rey found herself staring up at him, stuck in the moment and unable to let go. She let Ben guide their hands over to the shopping cart. After a moment, his hand flexed and the box fell into the metal cart with a clang. 

“What’s next?” he inquired with a smile, continuing to hold her hand.

She returned his smile. “Instant coffee?”

Ben rolled his eyes with a huff. “I can’t believe you convinced everyone to drink that stuff.” 

Rey opened her mouth to respond but he was already leading her out of the aisle. 

“Come on, nerd. I’ve never been grocery shopping before. You’ll have to teach me for a change.” 

* * *

True to his word, Ben took her to the DMV on the way home. When they returned to the car, he took the time to explain the TIE’s gear shift, promising to give her a lesson as soon as her paperwork was submitted. 

They were deciding on the best day of the week to practice when they were interrupted by the First Order President who was standing on the front steps. 

“And just where have you two been?” Poe demanded. 

Rey walked right past him, ignoring his stern gaze. Ben did the same, following her into the kitchen to put away the groceries. There was no rule that said she had to tell Poe about her date with Ben. He wasn’t a client and they weren’t doing anything physically intimate.

Though the thought _ had _ crossed her mind... 

...especially after the moment in the supermarket. 

“Sunday afternoons work?” he asked as she set down the bags to open the pantry.

“As long as I can study afterward,” Rey confirmed. 

“My door’s always open for you,” Ben promised with a smile. 

Rey grinned back, ready to make a remark about the fact that since she knew the secret attic entrance she could sneak in whether it was open or not. She never got the chance.

“Hey, little sister,” Baze greeted her as both he and Chirrut entered the kitchen. 

“Hi guys,” she returned. “How goes it?”

“Have you given any thought to joining the club?” Chirrut asked as he helped them put away the food. 

Rey was in awe of how seamlessly he moved about the room. For a blind guy, he had swagger. She wondered how he had gained such confidence and if he’d ever share his story with her. 

“Rey doesn’t need any more distractions,” Ben commented. “This house— and its tenants —is bothersome enough.” 

“Come on, Starfighter,” Baze responded, putting his arm around Ben’s shoulders. “Learning a couple of techniques won’t hurt her.”

“Though they might hurt someone else,” Chirrut said with a smirk. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ben inquired. 

Chirrut shrugged. “Just that the girl has natural talent. It would be a shame to waste her potential.” 

“Rey, what’s he talking about?”

“Remember when Cassian dropped me off soaking wet?” she began cautiously. 

“Yeah,” he drawled, tension clouding his features. 

“It’s because one of the Kanjiklub members pushed me in.” 

“What?” Ben roared, nostrils flaring and eyes darkening. 

Baze and Chirrut both appeared unbothered by his reaction, almost as if they’d expected it. 

“Don’t worry,” Rey quickly assured Ben. “I got him back.”

He arched his eyebrow at her, expectantly. 

“I punched him.”

“Knocked some sense into him,” Baze told Ben proudly, slapping a hand on his back. “Girl’s got skill.” 

Ben didn’t share his enthusiasm. He was practically vibrating with rage. “Andor took you to Kanjiklub’s Banger?” 

“Yeah,” Rey drawled, hesitantly.

Ben paused to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. With his eyes closed, he inhaled once, slow and steady. After a moment, his eyes opened and his gaze latched onto her. 

“Are you seeing him tonight?” Ben asked. 

“No,” Rey replied. “A guy in my class, Dominic, asked me out.”

There was a tiny shift, nearly an imperceptible twitch of Ben’s lips before he exhaled. 

“Alright then.” He walked out of the kitchen, leaving her with his brother knights.

“Don’t worry about him, little sister,” Baze comforted her. “He prefers to keep to himself.” 

_ No, he doesn’t_, Rey thought. _ It’s just his mask. _

Chirrut appeared to agree with her. He turned to his friend and inquired, “How did he look?”

"Normal,” Baze commented. “Like our friend.” 

Chirrut made a humming sound. “Something has changed.”

Rey watched them go back and forth, each speculating about Ben but neither landing on the same conclusion she had. Was she the only one who saw who he really was? What he really was?

Lonely. 

Poe’s story gave her a brief glimpse into Ben’s childhood. His time at home hadn’t been filled with the loving family she’d envisioned. According to Poe, First Order fraternity was more involved than Ben’s parents had ever been. Maybe that was why Poe acted like a mother hen. He was still trying to prove himself to Ben— still trying to prove that Ben deserved to be part of the family. 

“So, how about it?” Baze questioned. 

Rey glanced at him, unsure what he meant.

“Do you want to come out for the Taekwondo club?” he asked. Ben called them a house of idiots but Rey saw them as relentless fools. 

And she loved them all. 

She smiled. “Sure.”

* * *

Her date with Dominic wasn’t anything special. After Ben’s abrupt exit in the kitchen, Rey found herself struggling to focus. All she could think about was his conflicted expression. When Dominic showed up at the house, Ben had been mysteriously absent from his normal post at the top of the stairs. 

Rey found herself comparing her date to Ben throughout the evening. Dominic was nice but their conversation was limited to polite conversation. He asked about her course load, what her major was— basic things. One of the first things Rey noticed about Dominic was his lack of passion. He didn’t seem to have an opinion on anything, preferring to agree with her or take the popular stance on whatever subject she inquired about. He didn’t challenge her the way Ben did. There was nothing interesting about him. 

Like the majority of Corellia students, Dominic was from a white-collar family with a diverse investment portfolio and he expected to graduate and join the family business. While he droned on about his wealth, Rey began to notice other things. Dominic wasn’t tall enough, his shoulders weren’t broad, and his lips were too thin. Ben’s were much fuller, more kissable— not that she knew anything about that particular topic. 

“Is everything alright, Rey?” Dominic asked, drawing her focus away from the passenger side window. 

She’d been staring out into the night, counting down the minutes until he delivered her home. 

“Just tired,” she replied. 

“We can go back to my place if you want,” Dominic offered. “It’s probably quieter than the frat house.” 

Rey prickled. She didn’t appreciate the way he said ‘frat’— like he was above it, like the guys were something he’d rather not associate with. If that’s how he felt, what did that make her? 

“Maybe some other time,” she dismissed the suggestion gently. “I have a lot of studying that I need to do.” 

“Are you sure?” he pressed. “It’s just up here.” He motioned to an apartment building on the corner. 

“Thanks, Dominic, but I think I’ll just fall into bed. It’s been a long week.” 

His face fell. “Yeah, okay,” he replied dejectedly. 

If it had been Cassian, she may have put her hand on his arm and tried to console him. Dominic wasn’t her friend. She barely knew him. 

Rey didn’t say anything as he pulled up to the curb. Anxiousness swirled in her gut and she opened the door before he could come around to the passenger side. Suddenly, the car felt too confining. She needed to be free from the stifling situation. 

With hurried steps, Rey marched toward the front door. She ignored the way Dominic called after her. As her hand reached for the doorknob, the door swung open. 

Her eyes widened as she took in Ben’s form, silhouetted in the warm light of the foyer. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, staring past her at Dominic.

“This doesn’t concern you,” Rey’s date snapped.

Ben glanced down at her, unconvinced. “Rey?”

She turned to face the other man. “Thanks for dinner, Dominic. I’ll see you in class, okay?” 

Rey moved to shove past Ben when a hand clamped down on her arm. “Hey! I paid for a Friday night,” Dominic objected. “It’s only eleven!”

“She said goodnight,” Ben stated tersely, removing Dominic’s hand from Rey’s arm. 

Dominic’s face shifted. Gone was the passionless facade she’d eaten dinner with. His true self became visible. It was far worse in comparison to the boring drone she'd been forced to eat with. 

“I paid for her. She’s mine until—.”

“I’m not property!” Rey snarled, her hand balling into a fist. “And I’m not yours. Not now. Not_ ever_.” 

“I didn’t shell out all that money for nothing. Now,” he grabbed her wrist, “you’re coming over to my place and—.”

“She’s not going anywhere with you.” Ben stepped between them and slapped Dominic’s hand away. “Consider yourself banned from the Knights of Ren. You’re clearly not worthy of our escorts. We only provide services to gentlemen and ladies. _ You, _” he paused, eyes narrowing, “are neither.” 

“You’ll regret this,” Dominic grumbled.

“I doubt that,” Ben returned, circling his arm around Rey’s waist. “Come on, nerd. I made popcorn and put your favorite trilogy on.”

“Rey?” Dominic called. 

She didn’t respond. Instead, Rey let Ben guide her inside. The last thing she heard was Dominic’s shout of frustration right before Ben slammed the door in his face. 

“You said there was popcorn?” she asked Ben, pointedly ignoring the incessant knocking.

He shrugged. “I figured you’d be hungry when you got home.” 

Rey beamed up at him. “Thanks, Ben. You’re the best!”

“It’s not just for you,” he replied hastily, turning his face so she wouldn’t see his blush. "I was going to eat some too." 

“Whatever you say,” she returned with a knowing grin. 

The second film was queued up on the TV and a large mixing bowl filled with popcorn sat in the middle of the coffee table. Rey dropped onto the couch, thankful to be back at the First Order house. 

With Ben.

He sat next to her, arm slung behind her on the back of the sofa. Ben picked up the remote, clicked play, then handed her the bowl of popcorn. “Ladies first.”

Rey helped herself to a handful of popcorn, savoring the buttery flavor as the kernels melted on her tongue. Ben watched her for a moment before turning his attention to the famous scrolling intro of the film. When she snuck a peek at him, Rey noticed the tips of his ears had gone red.

“Oh! Are we watching a movie?” Bebe bounced into the room. He jumped onto the couch, knocking the bowl of popcorn, and effectively separating Rey from Ben. 

“Kid.” Ben glared in warning but Bebe was too distracted by the movie to notice. 

Rey glanced over the top of the boy’s head at Ben. He met her gaze and she mouthed ‘Sorry’. She watched his chest rise and fall with a deep breath. He opened his mouth to respond when the front door opened and closed. 

“Hey everyone,” Bodhi greeted them as he sauntered in. “What are we watching?” 

“Star Wars,” Bebe announced excitedly.

“Popcorn?” Bodhi grabbed a handful out of the bowl. “Thanks, Rey!”

Ben glared at the other man. “That was mine.” 

“There’s more in the kitchen. You can make a new bag,” Bodhi pointed out. 

Ben’s eyes narrowed. “Or you could.” 

Bodhi tossed the snack into his mouth, flopping down into the corner seat. “Nah.” 

Rey stifled a chuckle at Ben’s murderous glare, which went unnoticed by the others. To his dismay, Kaytoo and Sidon returned during the first scene, each following Bodhi’s example by helping themselves to popcorn until the bowl was empty. 

“Guess I’ll go make more,” he muttered, taking the empty bowl as he exited the room. 

The knights didn’t notice his attitude or his absence but Rey did. After a few minutes, she slipped free from the huddle to join Ben in the kitchen.

“....house of idiots,” he was grumbling to himself as he prepared multiple bowls of popcorn. 

“Am I included in that?” she asked, standing in the kitchen archway. 

Ben whipped around, sending the top layer of popcorn flying across the room. The kernels scattered along the floor, decorating the space between them. 

“Shit.” He immediately crouched down and began picking them up. When Rey knelt down to help, she heard him say, “No.”

“No?” 

“You’re not an idiot,” Ben clarified, keeping his head down

Rey made a humming sound as she thought about agreeing to go out with Dominic. It was one of the stupidest things she’d ever done. Perhaps it was good that she would join the guys and Cassian in the Taekwondo club. 

“Hey.” Ben placed his hand over hers and she glanced up to find they were face to face. “I didn’t get a chance to ask you if you were okay.” 

“I’m fine,” she replied. “Now that I’m with you.”

His eyes widened slightly and his lips parted. Those full, perfectly pink lips that she’d thought about more times in the last week than her scholarship status. 

“Rey, I—.”

She didn’t let him finish. She leaned forward, sealing her lips over his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw that one coming?  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm so far behind on responding to comments. I promise to try to get to them once I get back from vacation but I wanted to get this chapter up so I didn't leave you all hanging. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works).

Rey felt Ben’s shock and instantly regretted her decision. Had she’d misinterpreted what was happening between them? With a shaky breath, she leaned back. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Rey opened her eyes to find Ben’s eyes blown wide. His lips were parted and his cheeks were tinged red. He wasn’t the surly Shadow King she’d met on her first day at Corellia. He wasn’t in control.

And that was when Rey realized she wasn’t the only one who was new to dating. 

Ben Solo may have been the operator of a successful endeavor on campus but when it came to his personal life he was just as uncertain as everyone else. Just as unsure and just as vulnerable.

Rey took his hand, guiding him as she straightened up. It was more of a challenge the second time, given their height difference, but a quick surge up to her tiptoes remedied that. 

This time, Ben relaxed, melting into her touch. One hand came to rest on the small of her back while the other carded through her hair to cup the back of her head. He drew her in. Everything else fell away— the sounds of the movie in the other room, the smell of freshly made popcorn, even the fear around what had happened with Dominic. It all faded until Rey’s only focus was Ben. 

When they broke apart, he was staring at her so intently she wasn’t sure if she could breathe. He chuckled, closing his eyes as he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” he admitted. 

“Me too,” Rey agreed. 

His arm wrapped around her back, pulling her closer so she was flush to his chest. “Can we do it again?” 

Rey nodded, words failing her. 

Ben tilted her head back, pressing his lips to hers. The pressure was tentative at first, but when Rey ran her hands up his chest to hold onto his shoulders, any lingering nervousness disappeared. Ben picked her up— earning a surprised squeak from Rey —and deposited her on top of the kitchen counter. 

He stood between her legs, both hands on her waist, staring at her to gauge her reaction. When Rey smiled up at him, Ben kissed her fully. 

She felt the flex of his muscles as he deepened the kiss. She smelled his aftershave in the air between them. She heard the rustle of their clothes as their hands shifted ever so slightly, trying to find the best place to hold onto. For Rey, though, it was the taste— salty like the popcorn butter with a sweetness she couldn’t place. Her senses were overwhelmed by him. 

Which was why she didn’t hear the front door open. 

“Good evening, my knights! Oh, are we having family movie night? Where’s the popcorn? And where’s my little protégée?” 

Ben sucked in a sharp breath and froze, inches from Rey. They watched each other for a tense moment before they said in unison.

“Poe.” 

It was Ben who moved first, backing away so hastily, Rey nearly fell off the counter. As he rapidly gathered up the bowls of popcorn, she touched her lips. She was sure they were swollen and red. How was she going to explain this to the president? 

And why was Ben so afraid of Poe finding out? Was he ashamed of her? 

As if to answer her question, Ben hurried out of the kitchen without so much as a mumbled ‘bye’ to her. Uncertainty swirled in Rey’s gut, tearing the heat of their interaction from her. She was left cold and abandoned, just like when she’d been a child. 

Rey wrapped her arms around herself, sitting alone in the dark. She couldn’t make sense of Ben’s actions. Just when she thought she knew him, he did something like this and she was left reeling, trying to pick up the pieces. After her uncomfortable night, the emotional whiplash was unbearable. 

She slipped off the counter and snuck upstairs to her room. She wasn’t in the mood to hang out anymore. 

Quietly closing her door, Rey clicked the lock in place and began to undress. Her mind puzzled through their kitchen rendezvous, analyzing every detail but she was left more confused. By the time she crawled into bed, Rey felt the pinprick of tears in her eyes. 

She considered texting Rose but then decided against it. Hux usually visited her after his dates. Rey didn’t want to interrupt them. 

Her other friends were all downstairs partaking in the movie. Everyone except Cassian. 

Rey swallowed, feeling guilty for dialing, knowing how Ben felt about the senior, but she needed answers. 

“_Hola, mi bella amiga_,” he greeted her.

“Cassian.” 

“Rey? Rey, what’s wrong?” 

“I, uh...” She paused to clear her throat. She didn’t want to cry in front of him again. “I need your advice.” 

“Advice? What kind of advice?” he inquired suspiciously. 

“It’s about Ben.” 

He sighed. “Rey, I told you not to let that guy get to you. He’s a—.”

“I kissed him.” 

There was a moment of silence. Then...

“You kissed him? _Him?_ Ben Solo?” 

“Yeah,” she admitted.

Cassian picked up on the change in her tone. “_Mi pobre niña_, why?” 

“I like him. A lot.” 

“_Oh Dios mio,_” he huffed. For a moment, Rey expected Cassian to lay into Ben but when he continued, he chuckled. “We really are pathetic.”

“What?”

“I’m in love with a woman who can’t stand the sight of me and you fall for the campus loner.” He whistled. “_Somos imposibles_.” 

“Yeah,” Rey replied with a little laugh. “I guess we are.” 

“I wish I had advice to give you, _mi amiga_,” Cassian said with a sigh, “but Ben Solo isn’t the most approachable guy. He’s never taken a liking to anyone, least of all me.”

“Why is that?” Rey asked, curiously. 

“He didn’t tell you? When he turned down the internship with his mother’s campaign, I took it,” Cassian explained. “It was a great chance to network and learn the ins and outs of the campaign trail. I’m using examples from my work experience in my final paper to graduate.”

“That sounds like an awesome opportunity. Why did Ben turn it down?” she asked. 

“Him and his mother don’t get along. I understand but opportunities like that are rare so when Baze mentioned he had turned it down, I called to follow up on my application and got the job,” Cassian informed her. “He wasn’t happy about it.” 

“But that’s not your fault,” Rey argued. “He turned it down. Why shouldn’t the opportunity pass to someone else who wanted it?”

“That’s what I thought too,” Cassian agreed. “Ben and I don’t see eye-to-eye on many things. Case and point: you.” 

“I thought...” she trailed off, poking at her mattress. “I thought he liked me too but he doesn’t want anyone to know we’re dating. He kissed me back, you know, but then Poe came home and suddenly, his entire mood changed. He left me there. Alone.” 

“I’m sorry, Rey,” Cassian consoled her. “I wish I could tell you why but I don’t understand the guy or how he handles things. Maybe he—.”

Rey missed what Cassian said next. Someone was knocking on her door. 

“Rey?”

She swallowed thickly. Rey didn’t want to see him. Well, actually she did but she didn’t want him to see her like this. And she definitely didn’t want him to catch her on the phone with Cassian. 

“I have to go,” she whispered into her phone. “I’ll text you tomorrow.” 

“Okay, _mi amiga _. Have a good night.” 

“Night.”

There was another knock, lighter this time. “Rey?” 

She took a deep breath to settle her nerves before she crossed the room to unlatch the lock. 

“Hey,” he breathed when she opened the door. Rey merely stared at him, clutching the door frame to keep herself from doing anything foolish. “You didn’t come back in to watch the movie. Are you okay?” 

“Fine,” she said with a nod.

“Okay,” he drawled. “I guess I just wanted to check to make sure we were good, you know, after what happened.” 

“Yep, no worries,” Rey replied curtly. “I have an assignment I need to finish tomorrow, so if you don’t mind.” 

“Uh, sure.” Ben scratched the back of his neck. “But you’re alright?”

“Great,” she insisted. “Night, Ben.” 

“Goodnight, Rey.” 

It wasn’t until after she’d shut the door and crawled back into bed that she realized he hadn’t once called her nerd. 

* * *

When Rey woke up on Saturday morning, she was convinced she would make the day a productive one. She had an extra credit assignment for Canady’s class, a proactive approach to make sure she received full marks for the semester and some research she needed to do for her first paper in Holdo’s class. She had the entire day mapped out.

So it was no surprise when her plan got shot to hell the second Poe stepped into the kitchen. 

“We’re out of toilet paper in the upstairs bathroom,” he noted as he made himself a cup of instant coffee. He’d finally learned. “Do you think you could pick some up, my little protégée?” he asked innocently. 

“Sure,” she agreed, trying not to be annoyed with the fact she’d just been to the store the day prior. 

“And maybe get us some of those crackers the girls like while they are waiting?”

“Ritz?” Rey clarified. 

“Yes!” he acknowledged excitedly. 

“Okay.” 

“Oh, and can we get more of those black and white cookies? The ones that are so hard on the outside that at first you think they are stale?” 

“Oreos?” Rey asked with a roll of her eyes. The knights were still acclimating to her choice of brand name items in the pantry. 

“I’ll pick up a new packet,” she promised even though she’d just gone to the store. 

“Great!” Poe cheered. He swept her up in a hug. “You’re the best, Rey.” 

“Group hug,” Chewie bellowed, wrapping his long arms around both of them. 

“Yay!” Bebe shouted, joining in. 

Suddenly, all the knights with the exception of Ben— whom Rey assumed was still sleeping —enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. She shook her head.

_ Stupid rich people. _

* * *

“Rey!” 

She turned at the sound of her name, surprised when she saw Jyn walking down the aisle toward her. “Hey,” Rey greeted the senior. 

“How are you?” Jyn inquired.

“Fine, thanks. Shopping for the house,” she explained as she gestured to the snacks in her basket. “You?” 

“I came by to see Ahsoka, my roommate. She forgot her cell at the apartment,” Jyn explained. “I didn’t know you shopped here.” 

“What the guys don’t know won’t hurt them,” she responded. 

Jyn laughed. “I knew I liked you. Come on. I want you to meet Ahsoka.” 

Rey followed her to the front of the store where an athletic, tanned girl stood behind the register. She looked bored with her job but her expression wasn’t the most striking thing about her. That quality belonged to her hair, which was dyed white with blue streaks. It was a stark contrast to her complexion, yet it worked for her. Like Jyn, she was edgy and cool in an effortless way. Rey understood why Cassian was intimidated by them. 

“Hey, Snips! This is Rey,” Jyn announced.

“The famous Rey,” the white-haired girl grinned. “Nice to meet you. I’m Ahsoka Tano but you can call me Snips.”

“Snips?” 

“Long story,” Jyn muttered. “Let’s just say it should be Sips but she is a black belt and can kick my ass, so...”

“Exactly,” Ahsoka said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Did you bring it?” 

Jyn handed over an old model iPhone with a crack on the screen. Rey watched Ahsoka’s face relax. 

“Thanks. Where was it?”

“Under Sabine’s notes,” Jyn answered. 

“Figures,” Ahsoka grumbled. “She leaves her stuff everywhere.” 

Jyn shrugged, unbothered by the comment. While Rey wondered if their third roommate was like them. She was about to ask when another thought crossed her mind. 

“Are you in the Taekwondo club?” Rey asked Ahsoka. “Jyn mentioned you were a black belt.” 

“We don’t go to Corellia University,” Ahsoka replied flatly. “Sabine and I are studying at Coruscant College.” 

“Oh.” Rey chewed on the inside of her cheek wondering if she had offended the girl. 

“We aren’t high-rollers like Jyn,” Ahsoka added. 

“Neither am I,” Rey admitted. “I’m on scholarship.” 

“Wicked.” Ahsoka smirked. “So how far from campus do you live?” 

Jyn laughed. “She lives on campus, Snips. She’s a Knight of Ren.” 

“No shit,” Ahsoka said, surprised. She quickly muttered ‘sorry’ as an elderly woman pulled her cart up to check out, glaring at the profanity. 

All three girls waited until the woman was out the door to continue their discussion. 

“So you’re part of that reverse harem?” Ahsoka questioned with a mischievous grin. “I didn’t peg you for a fan of debauchery.” 

Rey felt the color drain from her face. Is that how people outside the house saw the knights? Was that why Dominic had acted so rash? 

“Hey, hey.” Jyn grabbed her shoulder. “It was a joke, Rey. Snips and I know you’re not doing anything like that. We just like to poke fun at Dameron’s side hustle.”

“Okay,” Rey replied shakily. “Uh, it was nice to meet you,” she told Ahsoka. “I need to get back.” 

“Well, hey,” Ahsoka said as she reached for her. “If you ever need a break from all the testosterone, give us a call for Wine Wednesday or whatever it is those rich puffs at Corellia do.” 

“I wouldn’t know,” Rey confessed. “The only time I go out is to do the grocery shopping or on a date,” she explained with air quotes. “I’m broke.” 

“Even better,” Jyn consoled her with a kind smile.“Cause we are in the same boat.” She scribbled down their numbers on a piece of receipt tape and handed it over. 

“Yeah,” Ahsoka agreed as she scanned Rey out, “but there are a ton of free things you can do in the city. Give us a call sometime. We’ll show you the ropes.” 

“That would be fun,” Rey replied. She gave them a wave as she headed out. 

* * *

When she returned to the house, Rey was considering texting Rose about Jyn and Ahsoka’s offer. She didn’t spot the dark shadow waiting for her in the foyer until he took the bags from her arms.

“Here.”

“Ben.”

“My alarm didn’t go off,” he apologized as if he knew what she was thinking. “Sorry. I should have assumed Dameron would do something foolish like send you off on your own. He doesn’t think.”

“It’s fine. He forgot a few things on the list,” she explained.

Ben snorted. “Of course he did. Idiot.”

Rey followed him into the kitchen, maneuvering around the room to place the groceries in their respective areas. Ben watched her, his expression unreadable.

He waited until she was folding up the brown paper bag to speak.

“Rey, about last night—.”

“You back, little sister?” Baze strolled into the kitchen. He froze when he saw Ben standing next to her. He gave the Shadow King a respectful nod. “Starfighter.”

“Baze.”

The senior pursed his lips then turned to Rey. “We’re in the backyard practicing whenever you want to join us,” he informed her.

“Thanks. I’ll be right out,” she replied.

He gave her a nod and left.

Ben sighed. “Last night, you seemed upset and I should explain,” he started. “Dameron likes to be in everyone’s business. It’s one of the annoying qualities that he possesses. And if he knew we were— well, whatever you’re comfortable with us being —he’d try to help.”

Rey smiled, her hurt ebbing away with each word.

“I’m sure you’re aware how much damage Dameron can cause by trying to help,” Ben continued. She nodded, thinking of the march on the Dean’s office. “I didn’t want him getting involved because what happens between us...,” he trailed off, pausing to consider his phrasing. “It means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me.”

She stepped closer, taking his hands in her own. “You mean a lot to me too.”

“I do?” he asked, surprised. Rey pressed a kiss to his corner of his mouth. “I do,” he repeated confidently.

“Of course you do,” she confirmed with a smile.

“Okay,” he breathed. “Okay, good.”

“Maybe tonight we could watch the third movie on your laptop in my room?” Rey suggested.

Ben grinned. “My room’s quieter,” he countered.

“Sounds like a date,” she agreed. “I’ll be home around eleven.”

“I’ll be waiting,” he promised.

* * *

Taekwondo started out slower than Rey expected. When she joined her housemates in the backyard, Chirrut instructed her to spend at least fifteen minutes stretching while they practiced their forms.

Baze was working on his blade technique, while Kaytoo performed with the short sticks, and Chirrut swung his staff with the grace of a true warrior.

Rey watched them in awe, impressed with their calm, natural flow as she sat on the grass. It was evident they’d spent years mastering their forms, each completing the steps with fluidity and poise.

Once they finished their forms, Chirrut motioned for her to join them.

“First, you need to get in your starting stance,” Kaytoo explained.

Baze demonstrated, allowing a Rey a moment to mirror his positioning before Kaytoo continued.

“All the power for a strike comes from the back. You have to turn into it, allow the energy to flow through you,” he advised. He moved in front of her and held up his palm.

Rey stared at him, perplexed.

“Strike me.”

“But—.”

“You won’t hurt me,” he added with confidence.

Rey arched a brow skeptically but did as he requested. She rotated into the punch, following his instruction. Her fist hit his palm with a loud smack. Kaytoo winced. Wide eyed and startled, she staggered back a step.

“Good.” Chirrut grinned proudly.

“How are you feeling?” Baze asked Kaytoo teasingly.

“She’s quicker than she looks,” the blonde scoffed.

“And stronger too,” Baze noted.

“Whatever,” Kaytoo muttered. “You can’t rely solely on your initial strike. You must always be prepared for a counter attack.”

“Like this,” Chirrut said, stepping forward.

Rey watched as Chirrut struck Kaytoo the way she had. This time, Kaytoo swung back around, his return attack nearly landing on the side of Chirrut’s head before the blind man kicked his feet out from under him.

“It’s like a game of chess,” Chirrut explained. “You need to always be thinking ahead of your opponent. The more you train, the easier it will be to anticipate their moves. Your strategy will evolve with your skill level.”

“Alright,” Rey said with understanding. “What comes next?”

The trio grinned at each other and set to training their newest member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rey falls asleep in Ben's bed and look into Ben's POV...  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/25/20 Update: Fanart by Panda Capuccino, commissioned by my dear friend, [Atchamb7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7/works).
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works) for all her help.

After training, a long shower was in order. Rey stood under the scalding water for several minutes, letting the heat seep into her sore body. It was a small comfort, especially considering the fact Kaytoo told her she’d hurt more tomorrow. 

While she scrubbed her bruised limbs clean, Rey considered what to wear. Snap had offered to take her wherever she wanted to go. She decided that if they were going to be friends they should start with something simple. 

Sports didn’t interest her but she knew it was his passion, so Rey had agreed to go to a local pub and watch college ball. Maybe he’d be able to explain why people were so invested in the game. If not, at least she’d get a meal out of the experience. 

She stepped out of the shower, tightly wrapping her towel around her before wringing out her hair. Gathering up her discarded clothes, she proceeded out of the steam-filled room and to her room. 

The plus side of choosing a casual atmosphere like the pub was that she could wear her trusty jeans and a tee shirt. There was no need to borrow an outfit from Rose or put on a pound of makeup. She could just be herself. 

Or that’s what she thought. 

The moment Rey came downstairs, Poe began squeaking about her ensemble choice...

...until she reminded him who she was going out with. 

“Oh.” His face relaxed. “Well, then, that’s fine.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, annoyed how flippant the First Order President could be. How could he accept her with ease and yet judge Snap so harshly? 

“We have standards, my little protégée,” he explained, catching her glare. 

“Uh, I don’t know boss,” Finn remarked, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Sunshine might have a point. I mean, Snap’s a decent guy.” 

“Good for him,” Poe replied dismissively. 

Rey shook her head, choosing to ignore Poe’s antics. His stubbornness wasn’t going to get in the way of her night. She had plans with Ben later. Poe could say what he wanted about Snap, but regardless of if the First Order President deemed him worthy or not, she was going out. And when she came home, she was going on a real date.

With Ben.

She smiled unconsciously, instantly calmed by the thought of curling up next to him while _ Return of the Jedi _ played. It sounded like a perfect evening.

“You’re in a good mood, nerd.” 

Rey jumped, a blush covering her cheeks. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Ben greeted her with an amused grin. “I didn’t think you were a fan of football.” 

“I’m not but it was the easiest and,” she lowered her voice, “quickest activity that I could think of.” 

Ben chuckled. “Trying to rush out on Prince Charming, Cinderella?” 

“Snap’s a friend,” Rey retorted with another eye roll. 

“So not rushing out _on_, rushing home _to_?” he amended.

“Exactly,” she said, smiling. 

“Until then.” Ben gave her a nod and went to his usual perch in the living room. 

Rey glanced up at the clock. 

_ 4 hours to go. _

* * *

Football was a complicated mess of flags, points, and plays. Rey’s mind was reeling with all the terms and the appropriate responding play based on the number of yards a team managed to take. 

Eventually, Snap took pity on her and they moved to a table in the back corner where the screaming wasn’t quite as loud. He took the time to explain each play to her and the corresponding reaction from the crowd. 

“I still don’t get it,” Rey admitted as they walked out. 

Snap laughed. “It’s more fun when you’re actually at the game. It’s a completely different experience,” he explained. “If you ever get a chance to come see me and Storm play, let me know. I’ll make sure to sack someone just for you.” 

Rey stared, confusion marring her features.

“Tackle,” Snap clarified.

“Oh.” She smiled. 

They continued their stroll back to the First Order house. Snap didn’t try to take her hand, which Rey was grateful for. After her altercation with Dominic, she wasn’t comfortable with anyone touching her. The knights were exempt from that because over the last few weeks they’d become her family. 

And Ben...well, Ben was something else. 

“Thanks for giving me a chance, Rey,” Snap said as they arrived at the front walk. “I’m glad we can be friends.” 

“Me too, Snap. I can tell football is your passion. You’re a really patient teacher. Have you considered coaching?” she asked. 

“Kind of,” he confessed sheepishly, “but my grades need some work. I’m not an egghead— erm, smart, like you.” 

“I could help tutor you if you want,” she offered. “I usually study here but if you need help, I could meet you at the library some time?” 

He perked up. “Really?” 

“Yeah, of course. What are friends for?” 

“Oh, Rey, that would be great! You have no idea. Maybe we could meet up a couple of times a week at lunch and if I can get up to a B average I should be good. We could do it around your schedule and I’d pay you, obviously, and—.”

“Whoa! Whoa! Slow down, Snap.” She held up her hands, laughing. “Let’s start small, okay? How about Monday at lunch we meet in the cafe? There’s a quieter section at the back near the Campus Activities Board office. We could see how it goes?” she suggested. 

“Absolutely! Whatever you want,” he agreed. 

“You’re a nice guy, Snap,” Rey told him. 

“You too,” he responded, then quickly added, “I mean a nice girl.” 

“Thanks. I’ll see you on Monday?” Rey asked as she slipped past him to go inside. 

“Monday,” he echoed with a nod. 

“See you, Snap,” she said with a wave. 

“Bye, Rey.” 

With a sigh, she walked into the house. Rey had managed to keep her anxiety at bay throughout the night but now that she was home, there was no need to keep up the pretense. She took a moment to simply breathe, leaning against the door with her eyes closed. 

The prior evening hadn’t ended quite as nice. She knew the knights, especially Ben wouldn’t let Dominic anywhere near her. Bodhi and Finn were already walking with her to the majority of her classes. Poe insisted on being there for the rest. Ben had promised to get up early to escort her to and from Canady’s class until the semester was over. 

There was nothing to worry about. So why was she still nervous?

“Nerd?” 

Her eyes opened to find Ben staring at her with a heaping bowl of popcorn in his hand. 

His expression darkened. “Rey, are you alright?” 

“Fine.”

“Rey.”

Right, he wanted her to be honest. 

She cleared her throat. “It’s just...last night,” she confessed. 

Ben set the popcorn down on an end table and crossed the foyer to her. “Come here.” He wrapped her up in a hug, rubbing soothing circles into her back as he rested his chin on top of her head. “Listen to me. That guy won’t ever touch you again, okay? I promise. The knights and I won’t let him get anywhere near you. On Monday morning, you can open a report and—.”

She leaned back to stare up at him. “A report?” 

“You need to file a complaint against him, Rey,” Ben insisted. 

“What if no one believes me?” 

“I was there,” he reminded her. 

“Will you go with me?” she asked, biting her lower lip. 

“Of course.” He kissed the crown of her head and pulled her close. “I’ll be right next to you the entire time. I’m here for you, remember? You don’t have to do this alone.” 

“Thank you, Ben.” 

She took a deep breath, pressing herself into him as if she could merge their forms. Rey’s eyes fluttered closed and her hands grasped at his shirt, keeping him close. The tick-tock of the grandfather clock echoed in the empty room as they remained bound together, unmoving. Despite the annoying sound, Rey felt herself relaxing. Relief flowed through her and eventually, she found the strength to pull away. 

“Star Wars?” Ben suggested with a knowing smile. 

“Star Wars,” she agreed. 

He took her hand, leading her past the popcorn. Rey scooped it up and together they went upstairs to his room. 

Ben’s room was immaculate. There wasn’t a single pencil out of place on his desk. His backpack was hung on by his closet, where all of his clothes were carefully hung in a sea of black. His laptop was normally set up on his desk. Rey found he had moved it to the top of his bedside table so they could watch the movie.

She climbed onto his bed, leaning against the wall with the bowl of popcorn in her lap. Ben started the film with a click and settled next to Rey.

Before the opening scroll began, he shifted closer to her, draping his arm over her shoulders. Rey smiled and held the popcorn up for him. He declined, gazing softly back at her. She held his eyes until her blush threatened to burn her cheeks permanently. It was difficult to think when he looked at her that way— like he could see her every thought. She hoped he didn’t see the ones where she’d imagined him shirtless. Rey cleared her throat and turned away, deciding it was safer to focus on the movie.

As she watched the Princess revive the Scoundrel, Rey leaned into Ben’s side. For all their bickering, the two characters were a balanced match. Between the Princess’s determined hope and the Scoundrel’s stubborn luck they managed to launch an attack to even the sides in the war. Rey admitted their relationship. It was a beautiful balancing act.

Somewhere amid the trilogy’s climactic final battle and the fallen Jedi’s redemption, Rey’s eyes grew heavy. She slumped against Ben, struggling to fight off sleep and witness the galactic celebration.

The happy cries and uplifting music played on while Rey drifted off. Safe and warm, she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Ben carefully reached around the girl slumbering on his arm. He moved the half-eaten bowl of popcorn to the bedside table, placing it next to his laptop. With a tap on the trackpad, he silenced the film and powered down the device.

Rey remained unaffected by his movements. Her breath came out in a deep, slow rhythm. Ben watched her for several moments, unable to believe she was here with him.

He’d known Rey was different. From the first day when she walked into the house, Ben saw something in her, an unnameable quality that drew him in. Enticingly sweet, adorable naive, and just plain stubborn, Rey came into his perfectly planned life and ruined everything.

Before she’d shown up on the First Order’s doorstep, Ben knew exactly what he wanted, what he had to do to achieve it, and how long it would take. Now, all his meticulous planning seemed pointless, because all he wanted now was to be with her.

The realization had crept up on him over the last couple of weeks, slowly hinting at something more. His first impulse had been to deny it.

Girls didn’t like him. Or, more accurately, girls didn’t like him for him. They thought he was broken and wanted to fix him or they saw him as a mystery to unravel. They never cared enough to actually know him. They just saw it as a conquest. So he avoided them, which was what he’d tried to do with Rey.

Despite his attempts to be cold, she weaseled her way in. Eventually, his true feelings barreled through all defenses until he had to confront reality. He was falling for her.

When she’d offered to cook for him, Ben knew he was a goner.

His own mother hadn’t even cooked for him. Yet, here was this girl, who had no family, no friends, no one to look out for her, trying to take care of him. Him— Ben Solo, the heir to the Skywalker-Amidala-Organa fortune, who could have hired a full culinary team to serve him!

But that was Rey.

She didn’t see the world the way he did. Hell, she didn’t see the world the way anyone did. She was special. And she’d picked him. Him— Ben Solo, the surly campus loner who most people avoided like the plague, unless, of course, they wanted something.

She trusted him enough to spend her free time studying in his room, wearing his clothes, and, now, falling asleep in his bed. Well, on his bed, but that was merely semantics. She’d be in his bed soon enough.

_ That’s not what I mean! _

His face turned crimson. Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, silently scolding himself. He'd be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. Ben had thought about little else since he’d climbed up the fire escape behind Rey.

The sight of her firm derrière poised in front of him had nearly sent him falling to the ground. How he’d managed not to say something foolish was still a mystery. If he’d been a religious man, he would have prayed. As it was, Ben was eternally grateful for not scaring her away. It allowed him to have this moment.

It was a pity it had to end.

“Rey?” He gave her a gentle nudge.

No response.

“Hey, nerd. The movie’s over.”

Still nothing.

Ben dropped his arm from around her, feeling her weight sink into his side. “Rey?”

He swallowed, looking around and wondering if anyone would notice that she wasn’t in her room.

It was late. He’d heard the front door open and close multiple times during the film. By now, the rest of his brothers were done for the weekend, which meant they were either drinking to celebrate or asleep. Either way, the chances of them going to visit Rey were slim.

No one would notice if she slept here tonight, especially since she was getting up early for her first driving lesson.

Tenderly, Ben gathered her up in his arms, cradling her against him as he stood. Using the heel of his foot, he kicked back his covers then gently set her down upon the mattress. Rey’s fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, drawing him down with her.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She didn’t respond but he managed to pry her hands off of his clothes.

Ben slipped out from his bedroom to brush his teeth, careful to avoid the squeaky floorboard at the top of the stairs.

When he returned, Rey was curled up exactly where he’d left her. A warmth filled his chest at the sight of her there, lying in his room as if waiting for him. It wasn’t pride exactly, but Ben didn’t want to call it anything else. It was too soon for_ that _ particular term.

After setting his glasses down on the table, he crawled in beside her, pulling the covers over them. Rey rolled over, facing him and instantly huddled against him. When he draped his arm over her waist he felt how cold her skin was. Ben pulled her closer, tucking the sheets around her form.

Rey tucked her head underneath his chin, humming softly. Ben smiled.

“Night, my little nerd.”

* * *

Hot.

It was too hot.

Rey threw the covers back in a huff, kicking the comforter into a ball at her feet. She hoped she wasn’t getting sick. Next weekend kicked off Fall break and she wanted to spend it researching topics for Holdo’s final paper.

The heat persisted, a heavy weight resting against her. Grumbling, she shifted away, only to find she was unable to move.

_What the—?_

“You’re worse than an alarm clock, you know that?” the sleep-laden voice of Ben Solo murmured in her ear.

Rey’s eyes flashed open. She stared into Ben’s deep, chocolate orbs. He was wearing his typical amused smirk.

“Morning.”

“Hi,” she greeted him nervously.

He closed his eyes, gathering her into his arms and tucking her under his chin. Rey felt his chest rise and fall, along with the rhythmic beat of his heart. He gave off an intense wave of heat as if he was her personal furnace.

“I didn’t peg you for a cuddler,” she commented, her words muffled by his chest.

“It’s early,” he grumbled in response. “Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t. It’s too hot,” she shot back.

Ben chuckled.

Rey blushed, realizing how her retort sounded. She was about to correct herself when she felt his hand snake under her shirt.

His fingers skimmed up her bare back and then down the curve of her spine. He dragged his fingertips up and down at a languid pace. A shiver rippled through Rey, dotting her skin with goosebumps.

“Still hot?” Ben asked.

_ Two can play that game_, she thought.

Even laying on their sides he was taller than her, so Rey hooked her leg over his hips to pull herself up.

Ben’s hand stilled.

Gently, she carded her fingers through his hair. He leaned back, inhaling deeply. Rey moved out from under him. She pressed a feather-light kiss to his temple, then one by his ear, another at the curve of his jaw, and finally one on the corner of his mouth.

“Rey.”

“Hmmmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“What were _ you _ doing?” she challenged.

Ben flipped her over, settling on his knees between her thighs. One hand came to rest on her hip while the other cupped her face. “We might have to postpone driving lessons,” he told her.

Rey felt an entirely different kind of heat ignite between them.

“Okay,” she replied, her voice unrecognizable.

“Okay?” he repeated in question.

She nodded, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair.

“Okay,” Ben sighed against her lips before he kissed her.

Rey clung to him, suddenly desperate in her pursuit to feel more. Her eyes fluttered closed as she gave in. She wanted to lose herself in the searing heat burning in her core.

She wasn’t ignorant of what happened between couples. Jakku’s education system was limited but it wasn’t negligent. Regardless, Rey had never been interested in experiencing intimacy with anyone before. The process was all hype. From what she’d heard in the girl’s locker room, the real thing was never as magical as the movies made it out to be.

But the movies didn’t feature Ben Solo.

He was gentle but firm, careful but demanding. There was an undeniable power to how he moved against her. The way he held her hips down against the mattress was both frustrating and intoxicating. Rey enjoyed his strength but wanted more. She wanted to feel him everywhere.

She felt like a shark in a cloud of blood, frenzied and wild. It was like having an out of body experience. It was thrilling and heady. It was terrifying. And, yet, she couldn’t stop herself. Rey didn’t want to stop herself.

“My little nerd,” Ben crooned, pausing to place a kiss on her forehead.

Rey arched her back, trying to close the remaining distance between them. Ben dropped his head into the crook of her neck with a groan. His weight shifted until she could feel him pressed up against her.

“Rey.”

She rolled her hips experimentally, delighting in the rush when they both moaned in unison.

“Rey.”

“Hmmmm?”

“We should stop.”

“What? Why?” She opened her eyes, shimmying up the mattress so she could read his expression.

It took him a moment to collect himself. When he spoke, his voice was strained. 

“I don’t want our first time to be rushed. I want to take my time with you, to see you, and be with you. I don’t want to have to worry about a house full of idiots barging in and starting a riot,” Ben explained.

Rey blinked, allowing clarity to clear her hormone-addled brain. He was right, of course. The last thing she wanted was for Poe to kick down the door while they were in the middle of...

Her cheeks burned with the realization of how close she’d come to that. She pulled her knees up to her chest, feeling embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” Rey apologized. “I just got so caught up in everything and—.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Ben interrupted, moving to sit beside her. “I’m not.”

“You’re not?”

“No,” he confirmed, smiling at her. “You have no idea how hard it was to stop.”

“But you did,” she pointed out.

He nodded. “Because you’re important to me. Being in a relationship means taking care of the other person, putting their needs before your own. I want to do that for you. I want to make you happy.”

“Ben.” Rey placed her hand on his cheek, turning him to face her. “You do make me happy.”

“Good.” He ducked his head down, resting their foreheads together. “So, are you ready to learn how to drive?”

“Are you ready to teach me?”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rey spends her Fall break alone at the house...or does she?  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my last update until after TRoS. I'm going dark to avoid all the spoilers. Happy viewing everyone!
> 
> Thank you to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works) for all her help.

Rey wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror to stare at her reflection. She’d fallen into a rhythm the last few weeks and it showed. Her skin had a healthy glow, her hair was glossy smooth, and her collarbone didn’t protrude out from her shirt. Living at the First Order house had changed her in the best of ways. 

Her studies were still her top priority, but she’d learned to allow time for other pursuits as well. When she wasn’t tutoring Snap over lunch or giving Cassian advice on Jyn, Rey found herself training with the Taekwondo club.

Or with Ben. 

They’d spent the majority of their Sunday going over the basics of driving stick. Rey had been hesitant to try it out on Ben’s TIE Whisper, but he remained determined to teach her. Luckily, she was a fast learner and only struggled with shifting once. She was pretty sure their relationship could only survive one shifting error if Ben’s expression was any indication. 

They’d been out a couple of times, mostly in the campus parking lots so Rey could acclimate herself with the car. She was fine with taking things slow...in that realm at least. The more time Rey spent alone with Ben, the more she didn’t want to be a knight anymore. 

It was a double-edged sword. If Rey wanted to remain on campus and at the house with Ben, she had to be an escort. On the other hand, if Rey wanted to pursue a real relationship, she didn’t want her job interfering.

By the time Fall break rolled around, she was looking forward to a weekend off to get her head on straight. She needed time away from her brother knights— time to think, time to plan, and time to decide. 

She finished drying off and exited the bathroom. 

The house was a flurry of activity, each Knight packing up to head home for the long weekend, including Ben. 

“I’d invite you home but…"

“You live with Poe,” Rey had finished for him. They’d spoken about it during their last driving lesson, both deciding it was better if Rey stayed at the house. 

“And my mother,” he had grumbled. 

Rey smiled, remembering how frustrated Ben had looked. He didn’t like the situation. He was worried about leaving her alone, especially since Dominic was still on campus. Thanks to some fancy footwork by his family’s lawyer, he’d been put on probation. It was a smudge on his record but it didn’t prevent him from attending classes. 

Which was another reason why Rey was looking forward to a weekend alone at the house. 

She never went anywhere without an escort. Ben insisted on it. Once she’d filed her complaint with the university, he rarely left her side. 

Naturally, Poe was offended. He claimed Ben was trying to replace him as the First Order’s President. In retaliation, he set up a schedule for the knights, assigning them to escort duty for Rey so she never had to walk to classes or the grocery store alone. 

Ben took Canady’s morning class. He was convinced if anything were to happen it would be before or after the class Rey shared with Dominic, but the blonde didn’t utter a single word to her. 

The other classes were covered by her brothers, including Hux, which meant Rose tagged along as well. Rey had seized the opportunity to invite Rose for lunch. When her first month’s paycheck came in, Rey had managed to set aside some funds for personal things and the first thing on her list was taking Rose out. 

They’d gone to the mall so Rose could introduce Rey to her older sister, Paige. After a satisfying meal of Chick-fil-A, the girls had gone window shopping until my they reached their last stop: Diesel. 

It was there that Rey realized where Rose’s makeover technique came from. Paige wasn’t as bubbly as Rose but she did have an eye for fashion. She pulled a pile of clothes off the clearance rack before sending Rey to the dressing room. By the time Rey left the mall, she had an entirely new wardrobe, courtesy of Paige’s employee discount and her remaining funds. 

“Ben’s going to die!” Rose had cheered as they left. 

Rey could only blush in response. 

As she got dressed in her new clothes, she flushed at the memory. Ben _ had _appreciated the button-down blouse she’d worn on Sunday. The term ‘easy-access’ came to mind. Her cheeks burned as she remembered how large his hand looked stretched across her bare skin. 

She shook her head, pushing the memory aside just as someone knocked on her door.

“Rey?” 

_ Ben. _

Her blush expanded until her neck and chest were painted in the crimson tint. Did he know what she was thinking about? 

Slowly, she cracked her door open. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he greeted her with a grin. “Poe and I are going to head out in a bit. Bodhi is the last to go. He’s going to drive home after his afternoon class. He doesn’t plan on coming back here first, so I want you to make sure all the doors are locked.” 

She sighed, opening the door so he could come in. “Ben, we’ve been over this.” 

“And we’ll go over it again,” he insisted as he shut the door behind him. 

Rey rolled her eyes, moving toward her desk. 

Ben caught her wrist and yanked her to him. “I’m going to miss you,” he said as he enveloped her in a hug. 

Her annoyance subsided. “I’ll miss you too,” she replied. “But it’s only a long weekend. I’ll see you on Monday night.” 

“What do you want to watch?” he asked, keeping himself wrapped around her. 

“You pick.”

“What will keep you with me all night?” he inquired. 

She laughed. “I thought you were worried about Poe and the others?” 

He huffed in agitation but when he spoke his voice was soft. “I sleep better when you’re with me.” 

Rey tilted her head up to kiss him. “It’s only a few days.” 

“I don’t like the idea of you being here alone,” Ben stated with a sigh. He released her to run a hand through his hair. “Maybe I should tell Poe I have to stay behind for an assignment.” 

“I thought you said you needed to go home to talk to your lawyer about the buy-out,” she reminded him. 

“Yeah,” he admitted with a groan. 

“Ben, I’ll be fine. I promise,” she assured him. “Go take care of your stuff. I’m just going to be sitting here working on Holdo’s paper.” 

“Remember what I told you?”

“Develop my argument around one main principle and align it with the key points in the class syllabus,” she replied with a smile. “I’ve got this.” 

“Of course you do. You’re brilliant.” 

“Well, I had a good teacher,” Rey beamed up at him. 

“Speaking of teaching, there’s something we could learn together,” Ben began, reaching for her again. 

“Oh?” 

“Don’t play coy.” He smirked. “You’re no good at it.” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Rey lied, stepping backward toward her bed. 

“No?”

“Nope. No idea.” 

Ben cupped her jaw. “Maybe this will refresh your memory.” 

When he kissed her, Rey felt heat ignite in her core and a pleasant tingle race up her spine. She let out a breathy moan, her hands skimming up his chest to tangle in his hair. 

He guided her onto the mattress, following her down. Rey gently removed his glasses and set them aside.

Ben captured her lips once more, stealing the breath from her lungs. The now-familiar heady feeling Rey related to their rendezvous crashed over her. There was freedom in the way she surrendered to the sensation, allowing it to roll through her. She didn’t have to worry about her classes, her financial situation, or anything else. All the chaos of her day to day was silenced. When she was with Ben all that mattered was the two of them. 

Together. 

His hand slid along her thigh, over her hip bone, and underneath her shirt. Rey whined when he brushed across the fabric of her bra. Ben pulled away from her lips to latch onto her neck, nipping teasingly at her flesh. 

Throughout their time together, they’d managed to find uniquely sensitive areas. For Rey, it was her neck. For Ben, it was his ears. It was ironic, considering how he tried to hide them under his dark hair, but Rey liked a challenge. 

It wasn’t fair to give him all the power. As pleasurable as it was, Rey couldn’t deny her competitive nature. 

Arousal clouded her mind, eliminating any nervousness she may have felt under normal circumstances. With a shimmy of her hips, a maneuver which earned a moan from Ben, Rey adjusted herself to bite down on his earlobe. 

His reaction was immediate. Ben’s lips left her neck and his hands clamped down on her hips. He ground against her center, his weight pinning her in the perfect position. Rey felt electrified. She bucked up to meet him, instinct driving her towards the friction. 

“Be careful, my little nerd,” he said in a low voice. “Or I’ll finish what you started.” 

“Maybe that’s what I want,” she quipped. 

He groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “Rey, you’re killing me.” 

“What time do you have to leave?” 

“Soon,” Ben answered. “I’m surprised Poe hasn’t—.”

Her door jiggled and they both jumped. Thankfully, Ben had had the forethought to lock it. 

“Rey?” a voice called from the hallway. 

“Speak of the Devil,” Ben muttered, collapsing next to her. 

She leaned over him, placing a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. “I’ll deal with it.” 

“‘kay,” Ben grumbled, throwing an arm over his face and adjusting himself in his pants. 

Taking a deep breath, Rey did a quick check of her appearance before opening her bedroom door a crack. 

“Hey, Poe,” she greeted him. “I just got out of the shower. What’s up?”

“Stopping in to request your presence one last time, my blossoming protégée.”

“Thank you but I’m good,” Rey assured him.

“We have real coffee,” he tried to entice her. 

Rey laughed. “No, Poe.” 

“Fine,” he pouted. “You haven’t seen Ben anywhere, have you? His bag is ready to go but I can’t find him.”

“Did you check the garage?” Rey suggested. 

“Good idea!” Poe cried exuberantly. “You’re so smart!” 

Rey shook her head, smiling to herself as he sprinted off. She closed the door, switching the lock in place before turning to Ben.

“You better get going,” she told him. “There’s only so many places I can tell him to look.” 

“Yeah,” said Ben begrudgingly as he straightened up. “You’re right.” 

“Monday,” Rey reminded him. 

“Monday,” he agreed, crossing the room to her side. “And when I get back, my little nerd,” he paused to cradle her face in his hands, “you’re mine. No interruptions, no excuses. You’ll be all mine.” 

Rey leaned against the door as Ben kissed her. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hands moved on their own accord, gripping onto his shoulders. Without him to steady her, she was afraid she’d collapse. Whether from his words or his mouth, she wasn’t sure, but her legs felt like jelly. 

Slowly, as if it pained him, Ben pulled away. “I’ll see you soon,” he promised.

Rey watched his black TIE from her bedroom window until the car disappeared from sight. 

She already missed him. 

* * *

Rey finished her paper on Friday night. Without the constant distraction of the knights visiting her room, she managed to outline her thesis and write up the report in record time. After a detailed read-through and a pass on Ben’s Grammarly account, Rey packed up the report and emailed it to Professor Holdo.

_ What now? _

She stared at the clock. 9:36 pm. 

Rey tapped her pencil against her desk, debating what to do. After weeks of a full schedule,— classes, escorting, tutoring, Taekwondo, and driving lessons —she wasn’t sure what to do with free time. 

Or more accurately, free time without Ben.

Scrolling through her contact list, Rey considered calling Rose, only to remember she was spending the break with her family. 

Snap had gone home too, not that Rey was interested in debating the merits of being a Rebel versus one of their adversaries. What he lacked in scholastic achievements, Snap made up for in pride. He was extremely loyal to his team and his school. 

Rey’s thumb paused over the name underneath Snap’s. 

_ Snips. _

Her brow furrowed. Who was Snips?

She almost deleted it, thinking it was a prank. Maybe one of the guys had stolen her phone for a laugh, but then she realized who the nickname belonged to. 

Ahsoka Tano. 

Since Ahsoka and Sabine didn’t attend Corellia, it was plausible their Fall break didn’t fall on the same weekend. 

Rey bit her lower lip, wondering if sending a text in the middle of their Friday night was wise. They had told her to reach out. The worst that could happen was they’d say they were busy. 

Or not say anything at all. 

_ Hey, it’s Rey Niima from Corellia U. Jyn introduced us. I’m on campus for Fall break and was wondering if you wanted to hang out. _

She stared at the message. Was it too formal? Did it sound pathetic? Rey’s finger hovered over the delete button but she hit ‘Send’ instead.

“Crap!” 

Embarrassed, she tossed the phone in her book bag and laid face-down on her bed. 

There were other things to do. She could organize the pantry, practice her forms in the living room, or—

Beep. Beep. 

Rey sat up, quickly snatching her phone out of her bag.

_ Hey Rey Niima :D We got a container of sangria, a bowl of guacamole, and a family-sized bag of chips. Wanna come over? _

An address was listed below. 

She clicked the link, happy when she noticed that their apartment was only a ten-minute walk from the First Order house. 

_ See you soon. _

* * *

Growing up in Plutt’s care hadn’t allowed Rey to make friends. She hadn’t been allowed to visit a classmate’s house because she needed to work. The same went for extra-curricular activities and school functions. So when she arrived at Jyn’s apartment, Rey was bubbling with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. 

“Hey, slugger,” Jyn welcomed her. “Come on in.” 

Rey stepped inside the loft, surprised to find it was no bigger than the living room back at the house. The space had an open floor plan, each room spilling into the next, separated by half-walls and furniture. The only room completely sectioned off was the bathroom. 

The walls were decorated with an assortment of art, posters, and shelves littered with knick-knacks. In the kitchen, no two dishes were alike. The furniture in the apartment was also mismatched and, yet, somehow it all worked. The place was warm and inviting. It was evident this was a home. 

“It’s not as lavish as what you’re used to, I’m sure,” Jyn commented, “but it’s ours.” 

“I think it’s wonderful,” Rey replied. 

“Come on,” Jyn said with a laugh, tossing her arm over Rey’s shoulders. “Let’s get you a drink.” 

She led Rey over to the couch, where Ahsoka and a girl with a short, purple pixie cut were seated. “Sabine, this is Rey.”

“Hey, girl.” Sabine gave her a wave. 

“I’m so glad you decided to come hang,” Ahsoka remarked. She gestured to her roommates. “These two are getting boring.” 

“Likewise,” Sabine retorted, throwing a pillow at Ahsoka’s head.

“Hey! Watch the wine!” 

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Children.” 

“Sounds just like home,” Rey replied. 

“You want some sangria?” Jyn asked as she poured herself a glass. 

“No, thanks. Do you have any water?” 

“Ah, a straight-edge girl,” Sabine surmised. “I like it.” 

“I’m not twenty-one,” Rey admitted sheepishly. 

“I’m not going to tell.” Jyn winked. 

Rey laughed. “Water is fine.” 

“Suit yourself.” Jyn handed her a glass of water from the tap and they joined Ahsoka and Sabine. 

The girls had been in the middle of binging “Glow” on Netflix. When they resumed the episode, Rey wasn’t entirely sure who was who or what was going on. In the end, it didn’t matter. Between Ahsoka’s cheering and Sabine’s commentary, Rey pieced the storyline together. 

Jyn watched the show— and her roommates —with amusement. She silently sipped her sangria, a playful smirk toying at the edge of her lips. 

Rey tried to picture her sitting with Cassian at the movies or sharing a coffee in the campus cafe. They both had a calming presence. Underneath that reserved exterior, though, Rey sensed loneliness and regret. 

“Someone mentioned guac,” she reminded Jyn. 

“Right!” The girl jumped up from her seat and went to the kitchen. Ahsoka and Sabine were captivated by the TV screen, oblivious to their conversation. 

“Here, let me help,” Rey offered, following Jyn into the kitchen. 

As her host retrieved the guacamole from the fridge, Rey plucked a bowl out from the cabinet and began filling it with tortilla chips. 

“So what’s the deal with you and Andor?” Jyn asked, her gaze stuck firmly on the cup of mashed avocados. 

“Cassian? We’re just friends,” Rey explained.

Jyn snorted. “Can’t believe he went to the knights. No offense.” 

“None taken,” Rey replied with a gentle smile. She hesitated for a moment before adding, “he talks about you a lot.” 

Jyn’s eyes widened. “Really? I mean...isn’t that kind of a dating faux pas?” 

“Probably,” Rey admitted, “if it was a real date but Cassian and I are on the same page. Our agreement is mutually beneficial. He’s helping me pay my tuition.”

“And what are you helping him with?” Jyn inquired, arching an eyebrow. 

Rey faltered. “Uh...”

Jyn crossed her arms over her chest and fixed Rey with a knowing look. “Me?” 

“Yeah,” Rey confessed. 

Jyn turned away and she was hit by a wave of guilt. Rey liked Jyn. She didn’t want her thinking that the only reason she’d had come over was to plead a case for Cassian. 

“I hadn’t met you yet,” Rey explained. “When Cassian and I first went out, he told me upfront that he wasn’t looking for anything. He only wanted a friend. He was lonely. So we made a pact. If he helped me pay my tuition by requesting me, I’d talk him through your breakup to see where he went wrong.” 

Jyn faced her. “And what did he do wrong?” 

Rey paused, considering her words carefully. “From what he told me about you, I don’t think you appreciate grand gestures and luxury accessories. You value integrity. It’s not about the quantity of things but the quality.”

Jyn’s face gave away nothing but she motioned for Rey to continue. 

“Cassian wanted to give you the world. He went above and beyond in his proposal preparation. And I told him that, but you shouldn’t be mad. If anything, you should be grateful. He cares about you. He’s spoken of little else besides you since we met.” Rey laughed. “It’s kind of pathetic really.” 

“It is,” Jyn agreed. Her lips turned up in a small smile. 

“He misses you,” Rey told her. “He misses what you two had together— the late-night chats, sharing take-out, going to the movies. He just wants things to go back to the way they were.” 

Jyn sighed. “I don’t know if they can, Rey. I’m never going to be that girl.” 

“What girl?” 

“That girl.” Jyn made a face. “You know the type. The ones who zip around Corellia in their $50,000 cars and have shoes that cost more than this apartment. I may have been born into this life but I never asked for it. I saw what it did to my parents. I don’t want any part of it.”

“Then tell him that,” Rey insisted. “Cassian will understand.” 

“Maybe,” Jyn relented with a sigh. 

“He will,” Rey said, putting a hand on Jyn’s shoulder. “He may have gone about things the wrong way but his feelings are genuine. At the end of the day, he loves you and I think you love him too.” 

Jyn nodded. Rey was surprised to find her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “I do.” 

“Then tell him that,” Rey advised. “The rest will work itself out.” 

“How do you know?”

“I don’t, but if you don’t take the chance, how will you ever know for sure?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Rey's quiet weekend at the house is interrupted by an intruder. I wonder who it is....  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've seen TRoS, have another chapter! Happy Holidays, all! 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works).

Rey spent Saturday with Jyn and her roommates. Considering how late— or early —it was once they finished _ Glow_, the girls had insisted she spend the night. By the time they all woke up on Saturday afternoon, Sabine reminded them that they needed to go shopping. Which was how Rey found herself at the Tatooine Farmer’s market. 

She’d made the mistake of asking Ahsoka why they didn’t use her employee discount at the supermarket. The white-haired woman mumbled something about corporate greed and marched off in search of arugula.

While the girls did their weekly grocery shopping, Rey meandered through the stalls, checking out the sights. Jakku hadn’t had a farmer’s market unless you counted Teedo selling chachkies off the back of his truck. Tatooine had everything from fresh produce to handmade cards. There was even a table with a collection of gently used books.

“Looking for anything special?” the vendor asked.

Rey glanced up into his blue eyes and weathered face. “Just browsing,” she answered with a smile. 

He nodded but continued to watch her as she skimmed over the available titles. There was a wide assortment. Rey hadn’t expected such variety from someone who appeared to be cleaning out their basement. She didn’t know too many people who read Kafka or Faulkner in their free time. 

“English professor?” she guessed as she traced the spine of Cervantes’_ Don Quixote_. 

It looked like a first edition. Intrigued, Rey picked it up to check the inside cover.

“I taught at one point,” the man muttered dismissively. 

Rey glanced up from the novel. His cold demeanor reminded her of someone. Shrugging it off as nothing more than a coincidence, she changed tactics. 

“How much?” 

He checked the title in her hand and scoffed. “You’ve read it before?”

“I wrote my capstone thesis on the reality principle and how it ties into the transition and acceptance of death,” Rey replied. 

The man stared at her. For a moment, she thought he wouldn’t let her buy the book, but then he began to chuckle softly. 

“It’s yours,” he told her. “Take it.” 

“I can pay—.”

His refusal cut off her protest. “I don’t want your money.” 

“But, this is a first edition—.”

“And it’s been collecting dust for the past twenty years on a shelf,” he interrupted once more. “Take it.”

“Thank you,” Rey said, beaming as she tucked her treasure into her bag. 

“It deserves to be with someone who appreciates it,” the man replied, his gaze softening as he watched her. 

Rey was about to ask him for his name when she heard Jyn shout for her. She glanced over her shoulder to find the girls waving at her, waiting by the entrance to the market. 

When she turned back, the man was gone.

_ Weird. _

* * *

After promising to hang out again, Rey left Jyn’s apartment and returned to the First Order house. The silent calm of the building was eerie. After weeks of constant commotion and Poe’s flailing, Rey couldn’t stand it. 

She turned on the radio and settled herself into the corner of the couch with her legs tucked under her. Careful with the pages of her new book, Rey began to read the famous tale of the windmill-slaying knight. 

Just as she reached the part where he promised an isle to Pancho, Rey heard a sound. 

_ What was that? _

She closed the book, placing it on the coffee table as she straightened up. A thump from upstairs caused her to jump. Rey flicked off the lights, maneuvering into the corner of the foyer where the intruder wouldn’t be able to see her from the stairs. 

Keeping her breathing low, she waited. After a few more minutes, Rey heard the creak of the steps as the assailant crept down to the ground floor. 

She froze in her hiding spot, poised for attack. 

When the dark silhouette moved toward the kitchen, his back to her, Rey lunged. 

She took him out by the kneecaps, using her weight to keep him pinned to the ground. He let out a muffled cry as he hit the floor. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” she demanded, reaching for her cell to call 9-1-1.

“Rey?” 

“_Ben? _” She scrambled backward. Hastily, she crossed the room and turned the lights on. “Ben! What the hell are you doing here?”

“What am _ I _ doing here? What are _ you _ doing?” 

“I thought you were a burglar,” Rey snapped defensively.

“So you tackled me?” he cried incredulously. 

“You were invading my home!” 

“I could have hurt you,” he insisted stubbornly. 

“Unlikely,” she muttered flatly. 

He cocked his head at her. “Rey, if I was an intruder, things could have ended very differently. You should have hidden and called the police, not attacked. It’s not safe for you.” 

“Why? Because I’m a girl?” she argued, tensing for a fight. 

“Because you’re by yourself and unsuspecting. It makes you a target,” Ben pointed out factually. “I’d say the same thing to any of the others if they were here.” 

“Really?”

“Yes,” he persisted.

Rey pursed her lips, deciding to let it go. “I thought you were coming back on Monday.” 

“I decided to come back early,” he said with a groan while he massaged his head. “Baze and the guys trained you up good, huh?” 

“Why didn’t you just knock on the front door like a normal person?”

“I came through the attic because I wanted to surprise you,” he answered, wincing as he stood. “Surprise.” 

She shook her head, unable to contain her smile. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Well, I’m lucky then, because this house is full of idiots,” Ben responded as he adjusted his glasses. 

Rey laughed. “True.” 

“So now that that’s over with, what have you been up to?” 

She told him about her time with Jyn, Ahsoka, and Sabine, careful to leave out the details around Cassian. When she got to the part about the farmer’s market, her eyes lit up. “Oh! Let me show you what I got!” 

“Not instant coffee, I hope,” Ben remarked as he followed her into the living room.

“Better than that.” Rey held up the first edition she’d procured. “Isn’t it beautiful?” 

He studied the book, gingerly paging through it. “Where did you say you got this?”

“A guy at the market gave it to me.” 

“He just gave it to you?” Ben asked skeptically. His expression darkening the longer he studied her find. 

Rey took the novel from him, clutching it to her chest protectively. “Not everyone hides behind a mask the way you do.” 

“What is _ that _supposed to mean?” 

“When I first walked in here, you let Poe think I was a boy,” Rey reminded him. “You were trying to scare me off.”

Ben crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s your point?”

“You go to all this trouble to act like a jerk when being a nice guy comes naturally to you,” Rey went on.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because when I came back, you were the one to take care of me,” she pointed out. “And you’ve been taking care of me ever since.” 

“I like you,” he countered. 

“True, but you don’t like Poe and you still went along with his crazy idea. You made the choice to share your inheritance with him and the other knights so you would all have a place to live. For someone who claims not to like people, your behavior doesn’t add up.”

“I saw how profitable the endeavor could be. I wanted to take advantage of it,” he informed her flatly. 

“Maybe,” Rey conceded. “But maybe you were lonely and wanted friends, even if they are all idiots.” She smiled knowingly up at him. “It seems counterintuitive to me.” 

He smirked. “That’s a very intriguing notion, in its own way.” 

“Because I’m right?” she challenged.

“I didn’t say that.” 

Rey’s smile widened. “I’m right.” 

“I didn’t say that,” he insisted. 

She ignored him to take her book up to her room. 

“Rey?”

She giggled to herself as he raced up the steps two at a time. He was persistent. 

“Rey.”

“Deny it all you want, but I know you, Ben Solo.” 

“You do, do you?” he queried from her doorway. 

She shot him a look.

“Ah, you do.”

“Yep,” Rey confirmed, walking up to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she rose to her tip-toes to kiss him. “I know everything I need to know about you. And you’re a good man.” 

He hummed against her lips. “Whatever you say, nerd.” 

* * *

“No, use this one,” Rey corrected Ben. 

They were in the kitchen, trying to make breakfast. Or, more accurately, Rey was attempting to teach Ben how to cook. Like the other knights, he was woefully dependent on those his family employed. She wondered what they would have done if she hadn’t joined the Knights of Ren. 

Rey had started with something easy: a ham and cheese omelet. She taught Ben how to add a tablespoon of water to the eggs. 

“It makes them fluffier,” Rey instructed as she whisked the mixture together over the sink. 

While the omelet cooked in the pan, she pulled out two slices of bread and set them aside. Selecting a knife from the block, Rey chopped up an avocado, some cherry tomatoes, and onion. 

“What’s that for?” Ben inquired, his focus torn between the pan and her side dish.

“Avocado toast,” she answered. 

What she didn’t tell him was that she’d never made it before. The recipe seemed simple enough, and breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Considering Ben’s massive size, Rey figured he needed more than a bowl of cereal. 

As she moved around the kitchen, gathering all the disparate pieces together to craft their meal, he watched her. 

“How did you learn to do all this?” Ben asked as they took their plates to the table. 

She shrugged nonchalantly. “You pick things up when you’re on your own.”

“Your foster father didn’t cook for you?” 

“Plutt?” Rey snorted. “That man didn’t do anything for anyone unless it benefited him.” 

“I see,” Ben replied tersely. 

“I have to thank him, though,” Rey stated.

“Thank him? Why?” 

“Because without him I wouldn’t be such a fast learner. Living with Plutt, having to fend for myself— it taught me how to survive. I learned how to take care of myself because no one else would,” she revealed. 

Ben stared at her, pensive for a moment. “I understand,” he said softly. “You were always by yourself— at home, at school and you didn’t have anyone to rely on.” 

“It’s fine. I’m used to getting on by myself,” she replied. 

He gently placed his hand over hers. “I’m sorry I acted the way I did before. You grew up without anyone to trust, without anyone to talk to. I get it. That’s how I grew up too. But you’ll never be alone again. Not while I’m around.” 

Rey entwined their fingers together. Ben leaned over to kiss her and Rey felt her world shift. 

The moment felt right— being with Ben in the house, cooking together, sharing their lives. It was soothing, like a balm over sunburn or a cool glass of water after a long run. A part of her was terrified. Nothing this good lasted, at least not for someone like her. 

As Ben took his first bite, Rey held her breath. She had no reason to worry. No sooner had he swallowed then he was eagerly wolfing down the remainder of his meal. Relieved, Rey began to eat, grinning through each mouthful. 

Her fear ebbed. Maybe it wouldn’t last forever, but she decided she was going to hang onto it for as long as she could because being with Ben was perfect. 

Being with Ben felt like coming home. 

* * *

Since it was Sunday, Ben suggested they practice driving. He automatically went to the passenger side of the vehicle, tossing Rey the keys. 

Ben gave her a brief refresher on shifting, reminding her to press the clutch all the way down. 

“You’ve got this,” he told her. 

Rey was nervous until the TIE roared to life, the engine rumbling her seat, filling her with confidence. She pulled out of the driveway, navigating them to the largest student parking lot on campus. 

They spent the afternoon going over parking and hills. There was a slight dip between the campus lots to make room for a walking path. It wasn’t steep but it provided the necessary space to practice switching from the parking brake to the clutch to go up. 

Rey noticed that Ben winced more than once. She bit the inside of her cheek, worried she was damaging his car but he never admonished her. Ben remained calm, guiding her through the steps each time until she had perfected it. 

“You’ll have your license before the end of the year,” he told her proudly as they headed home.

“You think?” Rey asked, pleased by his assessment. 

“Sure. As long as we keep practicing, you won’t have a problem,” Ben confirmed. 

“And then I get to take you out,” she reminded him. 

“We can go out to celebrate but you aren’t paying,” he told her.

“But you said—.”

“Rey.” Ben placed his hand on her thigh. “I’m not letting my girlfriend pay.”

She wore her blush the rest of the drive back to the house. The endearment played on repeat in her mind as Rey parked in the garage. 

It wasn’t until her phone chimed that her thoughts strayed from Ben’s comment. 

Rey unlocked her phone to find a text from Cassian.

_ Guess who texted me, mi amiga? Jyn. She wants to get coffee after the break and talk. _

Rey beamed at her phone.

“Good news?” Ben surmised. 

“Yep,” she replied, tucking her phone away. 

“Care to share with the class?” 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Rey promised as they walked inside. 

“I don’t like surprises,” he muttered. 

“That’s a little hypocritical, isn’t it?” she asked, tilting her head. “You broke into your own house to surprise me.” 

“I missed you,” Ben said as if that excused his behavior. 

Rey paused in the foyer, smirking. “Oh, what’s that?” He stilled. “You got some brown on your nose.” She reached up and swiped the pad of her thumb against his skin. 

Ben’s eyes narrowed. “Think you’re funny, do you?”

He didn’t give Rey a chance to respond before he cornered her and began a tickling assault. 

“Ben!” she screamed between rounds of laughter. “Ben!” 

“Tell me about the surprise.” 

“No,” she cried stubbornly. 

“_Tell me._”

“Alright,” Rey grumbled, twisting away from him. “You asked for it.” 

She slipped around him and raced into the living room with Ben hot on her heels. 

Grabbing a pillow, she pivoted around and watched as the cushion smashed into his face. Rey was so stunned her plan had worked that she dropped the pillow to hunch over and laugh. 

Ben was not amused. “You’re going down, nerd.” 

She let out an undignified squeak as he tackled her onto the sofa. Ben pinned both her hands above her head and tickled her side with single-minded determination. 

“Okay! Okay! You win. I give up!” Rey relented through tears of laughter. 

He hovered over her, expectantly. “Tell me about the surprise.”

“I _ could_,” she drawled, regaining her composure. “Or I could do this.” 

Rey surged up, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Ben froze and she took the opportunity to wind her arms around him. He relaxed into her embrace, covering her with his form as he laid between her legs. 

“Okay, nerd,” he said, his breath cascading across her face as he smiled. “You win. Keep your secret.”

“It’s not mine to tell,” she added. “I don’t have any secrets from you.”

“Good.”

Ben dipped down and she lost herself in his kiss.

For a girl who had never had anything stable in her life— no family, no home, no friends —it felt surreal. An accident had propelled her into this world, one minor error on a data entry form had been all it took for her to find her belonging within the First Order fraternity, and with the one she cared about the most.

The burn of Ben’s touch ignited something inside Rey. She ran her hands over his back and up his neck while he alternated between nipping at her lower lip and soothing it over with kisses.

He had one hand on her hip, his broad span covering her completely. His other hand followed the curve of her leg from her knee up to her chest. Rey panted against him. Ben kneaded her breast, rolling his hips in time with the gesture. Even through her shirt, the sensation was intense. Rey arched her back, needing more.

More friction. More heat. More Ben.

Her skin felt as though it was on fire. Each touch sent another wave rolling through her. 

Ben’s glasses fogged up, reminding her that she should have removed them for him. The sight would have been humorous under other conditions. As it was, Rey didn’t find anything funny about Ben’s appearance. His hair was disheveled, his clothes wrinkled, his face flushed, and his pupils dilated. He looked exactly how she felt and it only made her want him more. 

The increased heat between them became unbearable. Rey squirmed free so she could sit up. She stripped off her long-sleeved shirt, leaving herself in a thin cami. The change gave Ben pause and he pulled himself away.

“Movie?” he asked breathlessly, running a hand through his tousled hair.

“Okay,” she agreed, disappointedly.

He didn’t notice the change in her tone. He was too busy watching her as she traced her fingertips over her swollen lips. Ben’s eyes darkened and tracked the motion of her hand.

For a moment, Rey thought he’d finish what he’d started but then he was climbing off the couch and moving to grab the remote.

The traitorous word that she hadn’t allowed in her vocabulary since she came to terms with her abandonment. 

_ Love. _

Rey swallowed thickly, sneaking a glance at Ben. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, squinting at the options on the menu. Her chest warmed as he returned to her side, draping his arm over her shoulders so she could cuddle up next to him. She couldn’t deny it any longer. 

She was falling for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The rest of the Knights return from Fall break and Poe announces the theme for the annual Hallowed Hearts ball...
> 
> Also posted some new works:  
\- [Dandelions (Soulmates Modern AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770161)  
\- [Reflecting Light (Gilmore Girls AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823588/chapters/52080625)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I needed a break with TRoS and the holidays but I'm glad you're all still enjoying this goofy fic. I promise more humor and fluff before it's over!
> 
> Thanks to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works) for putting up with my terrible grammar.

The peaceful routine Rey found living with Ben was shattered when Poe kicked open the door Monday night. Later, he would tell them that it was to make a grand entrance.

“Rey! My little protégée! I brought you a present!” he called from the foyer. 

She started to move but Ben kept his arm around her shoulders. Rey glanced at him. His gaze was set firmly on the TV. 

“You don’t have to scurry off just because he’s back,” Ben told her. 

Rey wasn’t sure whether to smile or not. They’d talked a lot over the last couple of days but the topic of what to do when the others returned never came up— not to mention why he kept putting the brakes on their alone time— so Rey waited to see what Ben had planned. 

When she didn’t respond to his greeting, Poe meandered through the house. He found her next to Ben on the couch, watching old reruns of “The Office”. 

“Solo,” he said sharply. 

“Dameron,” Ben replied, matching his brother’s tone. He didn’t look up from the TV screen. 

“Leia said you had a project you needed to work on,” Poe remarked accusingly. 

Ben didn’t so much as flinch. “I did.”

“_And_?” Poe drawled, expectantly. 

“And?” 

“And did you get your project done?” Poe clarified. 

Rey glanced between the two men— Ben, who seemed completely indifferent to the entire exchange and Poe, who looked ready to combust. 

“Yes, he did,” she answered for Ben.

Both men’s eyes widened and their full attention turned to her. 

“I didn’t have a driver’s permit when I got here. Ben offered to take me to the DMV and teach me,” Rey explained. 

Well, it wasn’t a lie...

Poe blinked, clearly taken aback by her admission, or more likely the fact that Ben was involved. Then, with a slight shake of his head, his normal cheerful grin returned. 

“I’m proud of you, Solo. You’re finally embodying the chivalry of a true knight.” 

Ben snorted, turning back to the TV. 

Poe’s smile faltered when he saw Ben hadn’t moved his arm from around Rey’s shoulders. 

“As valiant an effort as it was, I’ve missed my little protégée,” the First Order President continued. “Rey, would you be a dear and help me unpack?” 

Rey started to stand up, but once again Ben stopped her.

“She’s not your maid, Dameron,” he grumbled. “Maybe you’re the one who needs work on embodying chivalry.” 

Poe stared at Ben for a moment. His gaze flickered briefly to Rey then back to Ben. 

“You know, Ben, Leia was really upset you chose to end your holiday early. She wanted to spend some time with you,” he commented. 

“Good,” Ben scoffed. “Maybe now she knows how I felt growing up in that house.” 

Instinctively, Rey placed her hand on his thigh, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Ben’s free hand came to lay over top of her own. The tender moment wasn’t missed. 

“Maybe I should tell her that you’re dating our youngest member,” Poe challenged haughtily. 

Ben was in front of him so fast that both Poe and Rey let out cries of surprise. 

“If you so much as breathe a word about any of this to my mother, I’ll bury you,” Ben growled, clutching Poe’s shirt with both hands. 

“How long has this been going on?” Poe demanded, his voice hoarse due to Ben’s grip. 

“None of your business,” Ben snarled. 

“I’m the president. Everything that goes on in this house is my business,” Poe insisted. 

“_Not _ my personal life.” 

The two men glared at each other, neither one backing down. Rey shook her head as she crossed the room. 

“Ben.” She touched his forearm gently. “They were all going to find out sooner or later.” 

“I would have preferred later,” he muttered, continuing to glower at Poe. 

“It’s done. Let him go,” she urged, applying pressure to his arm. 

He sighed but obeyed, setting Poe on the floor and relinquishing his grip. “The others don’t have to know about this,” Ben stated evenly. “Is that understood, Dameron?” 

Poe just stared at him. Rey figured he was too stunned to reply, but then she spotted a collection of familiar faces. 

“Uh, Ben?” Rey tugged on his shirt, pointing to the front door...

...where their brother knights were all frozen in shock. 

Ben summed up his frustration in a single word. 

“_Shit_.” 

* * *

With the arrival of the knights, Rey found herself swamped by questions. Everyone wanted to know what was going on. Well, everyone but Hux, who gave her a thumbs-up when she locked eyes with him. Like Rose, he seemed to have known all along. Rey made a mental note to discuss that with her friend the next time she saw the RA. 

When she wasn’t fielding queries about her relationship with the Shadow King, Rey was trying to puzzle out her own feelings. She was conflicted between missing Ben and grateful for the time apart. She needed time to process her revelation. 

Love was the stuff of fairytales and cheesy Hallmark movies. It wasn’t real, at least not where she was concerned. 

Or so she thought.

Her opinion on the emotion had changed drastically over the last twenty-four hours. It was a change that left her with dozens of questions. 

Wasn’t it too soon? Did she tell Ben? What if he didn’t feel the same way? What if he _did_? 

As Rey laid on her bed, mulling over the recent developments, there was a knock on her door. 

“Rey?” 

“Come in, Poe.”

“I have your present,” he reminded her as he walked in. 

She sat up on her bed while Poe held out a large box tied up with ribbon. 

“What is it?” 

“Come downstairs and see,” he beckoned, smiling excitedly. 

Curious, Rey followed him into the living room where the others were gathering around the whiteboard. They all appeared to be as clueless as she was, whispering to each other as they waited for the president to unveil his latest idea. The only person Poe hadn’t assembled was Ben. 

His absence was the only trace that the earlier altercation had occurred. To everyone else, it appeared to be forgotten. It was like it never even happened. Maybe the guys were used to seeing the two pseudo-brothers fight. 

A tug on her hand caused her attention to drift from the whiteboard to the Knight’s smallest member. 

“Are you and Ben going to get married?” Bebe asked, staring up at her hopefully. 

Rey turned red, glancing around to see if anyone else had heard his question.

Ten pairs of eyes stared back at her, none more interested than Poe’s. Rey felt her blush darken. 

“Well, are you?” Bebe repeated. 

“Uh...I don’t think that's practical,” Rey remarked. “I mean, maybe someday, but it’s too soon to tell, Bebe.” 

“I bet you will!” he replied cheerily. 

“What do you see in him?” Sidon inquired. 

Rey’s brow furrowed. Were they really going to get into this now? 

She glanced over her shoulder but Ben was nowhere to be seen. 

Licking her lips nervously, she answered, “Ben is patient. He never gets annoyed with my questions. He doesn’t back down if he doesn’t agree with my opinion, but he isn’t disrespectful of my views. He's never lied to me. He treats me like I'm his equal.”

Ubert snorted. “Really?”

“Some people go through things that only they can comprehend,” Baze remarked to his fraternity brother. “It isn’t for us to judge how they deal with those experiences. Everyone is free to live their life their way.” 

“If you say so,” Ubert said with a shrug. “As long as Rey is happy.” 

“I am,” she declared. 

“And you all owe me fifty bucks,” Hux muttered from where he stood, typing away on his phone. “Except for you, Poe. You owe me a hundred.”

Poe’s charismatic grin faltered. “But…but—” 

“A bet is a bet,” Hux stated evenly. 

“Wait a second,” Rey interrupted them. “You took bets on my relationship?” 

“She called it a relationship,” Chewie announced. “Poe, you owe me a twenty.” 

Rey watched in horror as all the knights began exchanging money. “What’s going on here?” 

Finn shrugged. “We all knew something was up, but the boss, here,” he slung his arm around Poe’s shoulders, “he didn’t want to believe it. So we decided to make things more interesting.” 

“Interesting?” Rey echoed in disbelief. 

“Yeah,” Bodhi confirmed. “Poe doesn’t know you or Ben half as well as he thinks he does.” 

Rey could only stare as bills were passed back and forth, some of the guys laughing and fist-bumping, while Poe grew more and more sullen with each payment he had to give out. 

“Idiots.”

She gazed up to find Ben strolling into the room. 

“Did you know about this?” Rey asked. 

“No,” Ben responded, closing his eyes as he adjusted his glasses. “If I had, I would have put a stop to it.”

“Don’t hate the player, Ben, hate the game,” Finn joked.

Ben glared at him and the football player snapped his mouth shut. 

The others took a cue to finish their exchanges as quickly as possible after that. 

“Sorry,” Ben apologized to Rey. “I should have known they’d do something stupid like this.”

“Guess we weren’t as careful as we thought,” she said.

“Nosy assholes.” 

Rey entwined their fingers together. “Well, at least now I can do this.” 

Ben brought their joined hands up to deposit a kiss along her knuckles. “And I can do this.”

Poe huffed indignantly. “Ahem.” 

“Cat got your tongue, Dameron?” Ben taunted, proudly holding onto Rey’s hand.

“If you’re finished with your public displays of affection...” 

“Let it go, boss.” Finn consoled Poe with a pat on the back. 

She shot him a smile across the room and mouthed ‘Thank you.” 

Poe cleared his throat, smoothing his hands down his outfit. Without further preamble, he launched into his explanation. 

“Every year the Knights of Ren host a Halloween party. No requests are taken that weekend. Instead, we open up the house to all of our clients. Thursday and Friday night are reserved for preparations. Consider it the preliminary to tricks and treats,” he said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Rey rolled her eyes. Typical Poe. 

“Saturday is the best, Rey-Rey!” Bebe cried, tugging on her arm. 

“Why’s that?” she asked.

“Because we host the Hallowed Hearts Ball,” Poe announced with a proud grin. “We rent the ballroom at Canto Bight and welcome all our clients to join us in the masquerade.”

“Sounds pretty elaborate for a college dance,” Rey remarked. 

“It is,” Bebe agreed happily. “Poe always picks a great theme.” 

“A theme?” Rey echoed uneasily, thinking about the box in her room. 

“And this year will be the best yet!” Poe cheered. “To honor our first and only female knight, our theme will be...” He paused dramatically. 

“Wait for it,” Chewie rumbled in his deep voice. 

A round of chuckles followed from the others. 

“Alice in Wonderland!” Poe cried enthusiastically as he flipped the whiteboard over. The board had a headshot of each knight placed next to their assigned character and corresponding costume. 

Rey ran her eyes over the list. As expected, she’d been matched to Alice. Poe had made himself the Mad Hatter, which Rey deemed fitting. After all, he was crazy.

He’d assigned Finn the White Rabbit, also fitting considering Finn was the one who brought her into the house. 

Bebe was the dormouse. Chewie was the Walrus. Hux was the King/Queen of Hearts. Chirrut was the Gryphon, making Baze the Mock Turtle, and Kaytoo the March Hare. Bodhi was awarded the role of the Knave. Sidron and Ubert were footmen, which they both seemed fine with considering how minimal the costumes were. 

Which left the Cheshire Cat for Ben. 

She snorted, imagining Ben in a pair of cat ears. 

“Something funny, nerd?” he inquired. 

“Just picturing you in a fur-covered headband,” she returned. 

He leaned down so only she could hear his reply. “I was picturing you in those knee socks but I wasn’t laughing.” 

Rey felt her face burn and he chuckled, utterly pleased with himself. Despite his prior choice to keep their relationship a secret, Ben seemed to be bursting with smug pride at the fact that everyone in the room knew they were together. If he kept acting this way, Rey would have a difficult time leaving the house to continue working on the weekends. She wondered what would happen at the masquerade. 

She had never been to a school dance before. Rey wanted to partake in the experience, at least once in her life. Besides, even if she thought the costumes were over the top, the event itself would be fun. She was sure Rose would be in attendance and she could invite Jyn and her roommates to help Cassian along. Yes, Rey imagined it would be a perfect evening. 

“Alright, knights, listen up!” Poe demanded their full attention. “We have two weeks to put this together. That may seem like a lot of time but we have a long list of to-do’s to work through. Invitations need to be sent out, catering companies need to be vetted, musicians and a DJ need to be booked...the list goes on.” Poe produced a pile of printed lists. “I have everyone’s assignments.”

He moved around the room, handing out the tasks to the corresponding knight. 

Rey got invitations and linen rentals. Peering over at Ben’s sheet, she noticed he’d been given the major items: catering, music, hall rental, and, for those of legal age, the bar. 

“That’s a lot, isn’t it?” she asked.

He shrugged. “I usually plan the entire thing by myself, minus the theme,” he revealed. “Poe always goes overboard so I have to rein him in. Taking charge of the vendor list usually helps with that.” 

Rey nodded. “Makes sense.” 

“Are we dismissed?” Ben asked the president.

Poe eyed him warily. “Yes.” 

“Great,” Ben replied. Then he was leading Rey out of the living room and upstairs to her room.

“We have our work cut out for us,” Rey commented as they climbed the stairs. 

“He could have picked a better time of year. Midterms just wrapped up,” Ben grumbled. 

“Still, it should be fun. I’ve never been to a real party before,” she confessed. 

Ben arched a brow. 

“The Kanjiklub Banger doesn’t count,” Rey informed him. 

He smirked.

“Do you usually attend?”

“Of course,” Ben answered. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“You don’t participate in the escorting service,” Rey pointed out as they stopped in front of her bedroom door. 

“I don’t participate in the service itself, but I manage the books and handle all the financial decisions,” he clarified. 

“That’s fair,” she replied.

“Why are you asking if I’ll be there?”

“I wanted to request a dance,” Rey admitted. 

His gaze seemed to melt, like the chocolate color they were. “Oh, my little nerd,” he crooned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You can have as many dances as you want.” 

She beamed up at him. “Good.” 

“So...” Ben trailed off.

Rey took hold of his hands, prompting him to continue. “So?” 

“Now that we’re, uh, official, you’re going to give up escorting, right?” 

She released his hands, stumbling back a step. “It’s not as if I have a choice, Ben. I need this job.”

“No, you don’t,” he insisted, reaching for her. “I can pay for your tuition and—.”

Rey shook her head, backing away. “No.” 

His face clouded over with a mixture of surprise and disappointment. “No?” 

“Ben, I appreciate the gesture. Really, I do,” she insisted. “But I got into Corellia on my own. I worked hard to earn my place here. Having someone else pay my way feels wrong.” 

“Isn’t that what a scholarship is?” he countered, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“It’s different.” 

“How is it different, Rey?” His voice took on a harsh tone. 

“I interviewed for the scholarship. I wrote a paper and submitted an application. It was like applying for a job. I worked for that scholarship. I wanted to earn that money,” she explained. 

“I’ve earned my money. Are you telling me I can’t use it the way I see fit?” he challenged. 

“No.” Rey shook her head again, waving her hands in front of her. “No, that’s not what I meant. I just can’t accept it. It feels too much like charity and I wouldn’t want it to come between us down the road.” 

“How would it come between us?” Ben asked, skeptically. 

“If Palpatine finds me guilty—.”

“He won’t.” 

Rey narrowed her eyes at him for interrupting her. “If Palpatine finds me guilty,” she continued tersely, “then the only way I could stay is through funding— your funding. At first, it would be fine, but eventually, I’d resent myself for not being able to make it on my own. You’d resent me for taking the handout.” 

“I wouldn’t.” 

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Rey.” Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t want you to continue working as a knight.”

“I don’t want to either,” she admitted, “but they aren’t real dates anyway.” Rey reached up a hand, cupping his cheek. “It’s only temporary. We can talk to Hux and Rose about it. They make it work.” 

“I don’t want to talk to Hux,” Ben grumbled petulantly. “I want my girlfriend here with me, not out with some guy who paid the evening to be with her.” 

Rey retracted her hand, shocked by his cold words. He sounded like Dominic— demanding and possessive. 

The bubble they’d been living in shattered. As the walls crumbled around her, Rey saw beyond the rose-colored glasses. Letting their friends know about their relationship was one thing. Once they opened up about their relationship, they also opened themselves up to ridicule and doubt. It was the latter that left her reeling. 

Didn’t he understand where she had come from? Didn’t he know what her independence meant to her? Did he know her at all? 

His gaze flickered to her stricken expression and he immediately softened. “Rey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—.” 

“I’m not from your world, Ben,” she cut him off. “I wasn’t born with a silver spoon in my mouth. Everything I have in my life, I’ve worked for. If you can’t understand that, then maybe we need to have a different kind of talk.” 

“What?” he asked, stunned. 

She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling hurt and uncertain. “I think I just need some time.” 

“Time?” he repeated in a worried tone. 

“Yes, I need time to think things through,” she told him. 

Ben reached for her again. “Rey.”

Her tone stopped him. “Goodnight, Ben.”

He didn’t say anything after that. He just let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The Hallowed Hearts Ball...  

> 
> Now that [Reflecting Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823588/chapters/52080625) is done, I'm working on two new projects.  
\- Crossfire, an organized crime Reylo AU (for those who miss Sanguis Sanguinem Meum)  
\- Misery Mountain, a fluffy Reylogan one-shot (because who doesn't like Clyde Logan?)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're all upset after that last chapter, but these two have a lot to work out. Starting...NOW!
> 
> Thank you to my beta and fellow reylo, [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works).

“...and then we agreed to start meeting once a week for lunch or coffee. It’s not much but at least we’re talking again, right?” 

There was a pause in the chattering going on, another layer to the buzzing of her brain. 

“Rey? Rey, did you hear a word I just said?” 

She blinked, lifting her chin off of her hand where it had been resting. “Huh?” 

Cassian chuckled, shaking his head. “I knew you weren’t listening.”

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Rey lamented, genuinely apologetic. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately.” 

“No?” he quipped with a smirk. “I bet I can guess.” 

She glanced over at him, uncertainly. 

“Ben Solo.”

Rey closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. It had been two weeks since she’d closed the door on Ben— two long, agonizing weeks. 

After their tense conversation, Rey needed to decide if getting involved with Ben was a good idea— for both of them. Ben’s expectations were high. That was nothing new. He had plans to conquer his family business and reorganize the entire industry with his innovative ideas. Likewise, she wanted to be a star in the engineering world, breaking out from the Jakku stereotype. They both had goals and the drive to succeed. 

Would a relationship hinder or help? Rey still had to figure that part out.

“Have you talked to him, _ mi amiga_?” Cassian inquired, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“No,” she admitted mournfully. 

Tensions in the house had been at an all-time high since last Monday night. The knights noticed the change immediately. Where Rey was withdrawn and barely home, Ben took a different approach. 

Poe’s Amazon Prime account had come in handy. In the past week alone, the First Order President had replaced two end tables, the coffee table, a mirror, and a wall sconce. Rey imagined that his increased monthly bill would be coming out of Ben’s cut of the club’s profits. 

Her approach to their separation was a tad different. Rey had thrown herself into her studies. Since she didn’t have a quiet place to study at the First Order house, she resorted to switching off between Rose’s dorm and Jyn’s apartment. Neither location was conducive for her work. 

Rose’s room was a revolving door of freshmen girls complaining about their roommates or crying about their latest breakup. Rey didn’t fare any better at Jyn’s place. 

Ahsoka and Sabine were on their Fall break, which meant they spent the majority of the day drinking and watching TV. Between their disagreements on which season of “Orange is the New Black” was better to fighting over who picked the next series to binge, Rey barely got through her homework for Canady’s class. 

Despite her lack of a quiet study nook, Rey had earned praise for her work ethic. Holdo applauded her midterm paper and Professor Ackbar suggested she petition to test out of Calculus II. 

Rey knew she should be proud of her accomplishments. Even if the start of her semester had knocked her down, she’d gotten back up. She was excelling. Her GPA was nearly perfect. There was no risk of her not making the Dean’s List. 

She should have been happy, but all she felt was regret. 

“Why don’t you take him to In-and-Out Burger again? You two can talk things through,” Cassian suggested. 

Rey considered it. She hadn’t spent any one-on-one time with Ben since the knights returned from Fall break. In fact, she hadn’t spent any time with him. He was mysteriously absent from all the Hallowed Hearts Ball meetings and he wasn’t seated in his usual spot on the couch when the club was open for escorting hours. He was avoiding her just as she was avoiding him. 

She sighed, head drooping. 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Cassian asked.

“I could ruin his life,” Rey confessed, surprised how easily the fear tumbled free. 

Her eyes widened and Cassian sat back, staring at her. “What do you mean?”

She stared out the window of the coffee shop they’d met at, watching the fall leaves twist and turn in the wind. Seeing the seasonal dance was one of her favorite things about Corellia. Rey hadn’t seen the colors of fall until she had moved to the university. But even the sight of the beautiful foliage couldn’t help her mood. 

“Ben has plans for after graduation. He’s got his whole life mapped out,” she told Cassian.

“So?” he retorted. “You do too.” 

“True,” Rey agreed, “but my plan and his plan don’t intersect.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“We’d both be dedicated full-time to our careers,” she explained. “Having a partner who isn’t there, who can’t be around to support you through that...it’s challenging.” 

“But not impossible,” Cassian pointed out.

“It might as well be,” Rey said with a defeated sigh. “We’d need to both be open to compromise and Ben...” she trailed off. “Well, you know how he is. Compromise just isn’t in his vocabulary.” 

Cassian pursed his lips. “I know Ben and I aren’t exactly _ simpatico_, but I think if you talk with him, be honest, and tell him why you’re upset, he would listen.” 

“He didn’t listen the other night,” Rey countered angrily. 

“He’s a man, Rey,” Cassian replied with a chuckle. “We don’t like the idea of our girls with someone other than us.” 

“But I’m not with anyone else!” she insisted.

“Your job is complicated,” Cassian returned. “You may not feel anything beyond the evening, but you can’t decide how your date feels, or Ben, for that matter.” 

Rey stilled. He had a point. When Ben had gotten the girl’s number at In-and-Out Burger during their first date, she’d felt an irrational flare of jealousy. And that was one afternoon. 

“I’m such an idiot,” she muttered, dropping her head into her hands. 

Cassian chuckled, patting her shoulder again. “Not an idiot, just love struck.”

Rey only groaned in response. 

Two weeks of over-analyzing and Cassian had managed to sum things up in ten minutes. 

She knew what she had to do. 

* * *

Rey took a deep, calming breath as she raised her fist to the closed door. Then, she knocked three times. 

No response. 

Her brow furrowed. She knew Ben was home. The TIE Whisper was in the garage and his last class had ended hours ago. Was he asleep?

She considered checking in later, but Cassian’s words urged her to try again. 

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

The door flew open and she staggered back as his broad frame filled the doorway. “Dameron, I swear to— Rey?”

He stood there, blinking as if he couldn’t believe she was right there in front of him. 

She gave him a sheepish wave. “Um, can we talk?” 

Immediately, Ben retreated into his room, holding the door open for her. “Come in.”’

Rey entered, eyes flickering to the only two available places to sit— Ben’s desk chair or his bed. Neither option seemed appropriate, given what she wanted to say to him, so she stood in the center of the room. 

“So...” he drawled while slipping his hands into his pockets. “You wanted to talk.” 

“About the other day,” Rey began, her hands twisting nervously in front of her. “I didn’t think about how it makes you feel when I go out. I was so worried about being able to stay here— where I finally found a place to belong with friends and,” she paused, taking a moment to glance up at him, “and you. But I don’t want you to feel like I’m choosing my job over you. That’s not it at all. If anything, I’m choosing my job for you. For both of us.” 

Ben sighed, running his hand through his hair. “But you don’t have to. I offered-.”

Rey shook her head. “That’s the other thing. I don’t want your money. You told me that half of what people see is your family name and the other half is your wealth. I couldn’t accept your offer, not if I’m serious about our relationship.”

“You’re serious about our relationship?” he asked.

Rey reached for his hands. “Ben, I said I needed time because I thought you didn’t understand how important it was for me to earn my degree on my own. Everything in my life— everything I have —has been a product of my own hard work. I don’t want things handed to me. I want to deserve it. Just like you want to be your own person, not defined by your family name, or your connections, or your wealth. I want to stand on my own. Just Rey.” 

“You do stand on your own,” he told her, squeezing her hands. “You came in here and turned everything upside down.” 

She laughed. 

“But you made it better,” Ben continued. “Our cost of living is down and revenue is up. The guys finally know what it’s like to take care of a woman...well, I guess, Hux already knew, but the rest now know it’s not all chocolates and roses.”

“Even Poe?” she quipped with a smirk. 

“Even Poe,” Ben admitted begrudgingly. 

Rey placed her hands on either side of his face, pinning him with her gaze. “To be clear, I don’t want anyone else but you. Just you, Ben. Not the Solo name or the Skywalker lineage, or any of your money. I just want you.” 

“You have me,” he replied. 

She smiled and rose up to kiss him. Ben responded tentatively at first; then when she didn’t pull away, his hands gripped onto her hips so he could close the distance between them. 

“Glad we’re on the same page,” he muttered before kissing her back. 

Rey relaxed against him just as the door swung open.

“Hey, Ben, I was going over— oh! Are you two back together?” 

“Dameron,” Ben growled, his hold on Rey tightening. “Get. Out.” 

“So, now probably wouldn’t be a good time to remind you that you owe me $2,187 for the furniture?” Poe asked. Ben’s response was to throw his empty coffee mug at him. The president hastily shut the door, resulting in the ceramic cup shattering against the wood. 

“Have I mentioned I hate this house of idiots?” Ben muttered. 

Rey smirked. “Once or twice.”

“Bunch of—.”

“Ben?”

He blinked, his focus coming back to her. “Yeah?”

“I missed you.”

He hugged her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I missed you too, nerd.” 

* * *

Preparing for the Hallowed Hearts Ball was an undertaking Rey wasn’t ready for. Despite having taken care of her assigned tasks, there was more work to be done. She spent the next thirty-six hours driving back and forth from the house to Canto Bight. The silver lining to the constant commute was the fact she did so in Ben’s TIE Whisper.

“Gotta get your miles in somehow,” he’d teased when he tossed her the keys.

Her joy at being able to practice driving was quickly replaced by apprehension when she pulled into Canto Bight Casino. The elaborate campus was comprised of several buildings, all adorned in white marble and gold accents. It was the definition of opulent.

“How can you afford to book a room here?” Rey asked incredulously.

Ben leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I can be rather persuasive.”

She couldn’t argue with his logic.

He placed his hand on her lower back and guided her inside. The staff greeted him by name, all smiles and adoration. On the surface it seemed nice but Rey understood why Ben was mistrustful. His name and fortune were the only reasons the employees at the casino swarmed around, attempting to please him. They offered her no such courtesy.

For once, Rey believed there were those who were worse than rich people.

The ballroom was situated on the top floor of the south building, at the end of the north hallway. At first glance, Rey assumed it was unoccupied, but the second she pushed the door open, she was assaulted by the other knights.

“Welcome!”

Bebe came running over to hug her. “Rey-Rey!”

“Hey, Bebe.”

“Hey, kid,” Ben greeted him.

“Ben, you’re here! And you’re smiling!”

“Am not,” he mumbled.

Bebe laughed, grinning wide. “Are too!”

“Whatever.” Ben brushed past them, making a beeline for Poe.

The ball started at seven, precisely four hours later and the entire crew was doing their last-minute spot checks of the venue.

“Are you excited, Rey-Rey?” Bebe asked.

“I’ve never been to a dance before,” she admitted.

“This one is the best,” Bebe insisted happily. “There’s cake, candy, music...” He continued to list out all the things she already knew they had, while Rey glanced around the room.

Lights were strung from all corners of the room, dipping low and then reaching up to the chandelier. Each strand had teacups and tea kettles hanging from it. There were glowing orbs on the window ledges and an abundance of keys and playing cards decorating all the tables. It was magical.

“It’s amazing,” Rey said in awe.

“Isn’t it though?” Poe queried, coming to stand beside her. He draped his arm across her shoulders. “I’m glad you like it, my little protégé because you’ll be at my side most of the evening.”

“Huh?”

“Alice has to have tea with her Hatter,” Poe explained, earning him a glare from across the room. Ben looked ready to pounce.

“I thought this event was for our guests,” Rey pointed out.

“It is, but there’s no reason why we can’t have fun while entertaining them,” Poe replied.

“Actually,” Rey began, slipping free of his hold. “I’ve always been partial to the Cheshire Cat.”

She strolled over to Ben and offered to help him with the catering staff. He looped an arm around her, smirking at Poe in victory.

Rey rolled her eyes.

_ Men. _

* * *

Rey winced as Rose combed through the knots in her hair. 

“Girl, what did you do to it?” she teased. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Rey argued.

“Well, you can’t go out there like this. I’m going to finish combing these out and then we’ll add some mousse for body and blow it out.” 

Rey furrowed her brow. “Blow it out?” 

Rose smiled as she held up a hot pink hairdryer and a large round brush. “You’ve never had a blowout before?”

“No,” Rey replied warily. Had Rose always looked so maniacal?

“Based on the illustrations, Alice has thick, long hair, so we’re going to add some volume to your locks,” Rose explained.

“But you’re not going to dye it or cut it or anything...right?” 

“No! Of course not.” Rose waved her off. Then, after a moment, she asked, “Why? Do you want me to?” 

It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

“I can’t wait until Ben sees you!” Rose squealed as she danced around doing her final adjustments to Rey’s makeup and hair. “He’s going to faint.” 

“I doubt that,” Rey scoffed. 

“But he will owe me money,” Hux chimed in. 

He’d been standing in her doorway for the past twenty minutes, reminding his girlfriend that they had to leave or suffer the wrath of Poe. Rose didn’t seem bothered by the threat at all. Like the rest of the knights, she knew who held the real power in the First Order.

“Rose,” Hux called her. “We need to leave.”

“Alright, alright!” She rolled her eyes at him then took a step back to admire her work. “Stunning.” 

Rey glanced over at Hux, who, for once, wasn’t buried in his cellphone. “You look lovely.”

She felt her cheeks ignite and dropped her gaze to the floor. “Thank you.” 

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Rose cried. She grabbed Rey’s hand and led her down to Hux’s silver Starkiller. 

“You’re not going to ride up front with me?” he asked, when Rose slid into the backseat beside Rey. 

“We have all night to be together,” Rose told her boyfriend. “Once Ben lays his eyes on Rey, I won’t see her for a while.” Rose winked at her suggestively. “A loooong while.”

Hux sighed. “Poe’s not going to like this.” 

“Poe can go pound sand for all I care,” Rose shot back.

Rey giggled. She’d seen only glimpses of Rose and Hux together. Their dynamic was just as unique as they were— not that she expected anything less. They were an entertaining couple. 

As the two bantered back and forth, Rey gazed at her reflection in the window. The headband wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as she had first expected. The stockings, however, were cumbersome and annoying. The ribbon ties on them kept coming undone due to the satin material and the wool fabric was itchy. She hoped they wouldn’t fall down while she was dancing with Ben. 

He’d gone to the venue early to ensure all the vendors arrived on time to set up. Rey hadn’t gotten a chance to see him off. She was dying to snap a photo of him in his costume. She planned on making it her background. 

“Rey, since this is your first time, I should warn you that the punch is off limits,” Hux stated as he pulled up to the casino entrance. “I’m sure Ben will let you know, but just in case he fails to mention it, the punch is spiked.”

“Thanks for the heads up, Hux.”

“If you want to partake, no one will say anything,” he added. “But I’d rather you know what you’re drinking before you try it.” 

“I think I’ll stick to the bottled water,” she decided. 

“Good choice.” 

He parked the vehicle under the overhang, passing his keys to the valet as he exited. An attendant helped Rey out of the car while Hux escorted Rose.

“Are you ready?” her friend asked excitedly. 

_ As ready as I’m ever going to be... _

Together, the three of them headed up to the top floor, Rey’s heart pounding with each level they rose. When the elevator chimed and the doors slid open, she was transported into another world. 

Strong music drifted from the ballroom into the hallway, beckoning them inside. Rey strolled forward, guided as if by some unseen force into the room. 

The tables were covered with new additions— delicate china, crystal goblets, and pure silver utensils. Above the tables, the string lights twinkled like stars, shining brilliantly against the layers of brightly colored fabric hanging about to add to the theme of the evening. 

“You’re late for a very important date,” a deep voice crooned from behind her. Rey pivoted around to find Ben smirking at her. “Hello, my little nerd.” 

Rey scanned him from head to toe. He was in a dark purple jacket with an off white waistcoat underneath. Dark gray trousers led to black leather dress shoes. It was surprisingly sophisticated looking, except for the black, furry ears sticking out of his head. 

“Wire headband?” she guessed, reaching up to feel the appendages. 

“Yep.”

“Clever.”

“Not as clever as whoever invented stockings,” he purred.

Rey flushed. “They’re irritating. I want to take them off.” 

Ben took a step towards her, his eyes darkening. “I can help you with that.”

“Oh! Our Alice has finally arrived!” Poe ran over to them, hopping up and down eagerly. “Rey! You look perfect!” 

“Thanks, Poe,” she replied, trying to hide a bubble of laughter that rose when she saw the way Ben was glaring at his friend. “Your costume is nice.”

“It’s whimsical and fun, just like me!” 

“More like over the top and dramatic,” Ben muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“You’re just jealous that I look this good costume or no costume,” Poe responded petulantly. “Now, shall we?” He linked arms with Rey, leading her over to the main table where all the other knights were standing, including Hux. 

Rose was chatting with Finn and Chewie while Hux and Kaytoo were discussing stock prices. Everyone gave her a grin or complimented her outfit as she walked up, Ben trailing close behind. 

“Alright everyone,” Poe addressed their group. “In less than five minutes, the casino staff will permit our guests to enter the party. I assume I don’t need to remind you of our code or our purpose?” 

“We know what to do and how to behave, Dameron,” Ben answered. “Unlike you.”

Poe’s smile faltered for a split second before he launched into the rest of his speech. 

“Tonight isn’t about escorting or dates. It’s about having fun. We all work hard and we are entitled to spend our time the way we see fit.” 

Rey caught Hux smiling over at Rose, who had positioned herself next to her boyfriend. He kissed her temple tenderly, the way Rey had noticed Ben did to her sometimes. It was a gentle gesture, one born of compassion and adoration. She glanced over her shoulder to find Ben watching her with an indefinable expression. 

Before Rey could ask him what he was thinking, Poe continued. 

“That being said, I expect you all to pay attention to our guests. You don’t have to accept every request for a dance, but you do have to leave them wanting,” he concluded with a wink. 

Rey rolled her eyes, smiling when she saw Ben chuckling at her. 

The orchestra started up as the knights all congregated around the ballroom doors. Rey hung back until she was alone with Ben.

“What were you thinking so hard about?” she inquired, linking her arm through his. 

“You.” 

She elbowed him in the ribs. “No! Seriously, what were you thinking about?” 

“You,” he insisted. Rey rolled her eyes, not believing him. “More accurately, how to get you out of those stockings without Poe noticing.”

Rey tripped over her own feet, shocked by his admission. Ben steadied her, making a tsking sound with his tongue. 

“What would you do without me, nerd?” 

“I don’t know. It’s a good thing we live together.”

His eyes darkened once more. “Indeed.” 

Rey tilted her face up, anticipating his kiss—

—and was knocked over by a sea of naive girls who wanted an audience with the Mad Hatter. 

“I still don’t get it,” she huffed as Ben helped her up. “He’s sweet, if not a little arrogant and he dumbs himself down. Why do girls like that?” 

Ben chuckled. “You aren’t most girls, Rey. Dameron’s allure stems from his ability to give them what they want.”

“Attention?”

“Exactly,” Ben confirmed. “They don’t care where it comes from or what it takes to get it. They are bored. They want the drama and the crazy antics. It’s what makes life interesting for them.” 

“Couldn’t they take up kickboxing or something less...degrading?” she asked.

Ben smirked. “What you and I find degrading the rest of the student body calls normal.”

“I guess that’s true,” Rey agreed.

He held out his hand. “Join me in a dance?”

She beamed up at him. “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

The feel of Rey’s lithe body under his hands was perfect. Each time she moved, he guided her in the steps for a waltz. Sometimes she stepped on his toes and other times she was a beat too fast. Despite her struggle, Ben had never been happier. 

_ Just you. _

Her words had been echoing in his mind since Rey came into his room. He’d known she was different but hearing her confirm how she felt made her perfect. She was the one— the love of his life, his light in the dark, the other half of him —whatever people said these days. The term didn’t matter. All that mattered to Ben was Rey. 

And he was going to tell her. 

Tonight. 

“Hey, nerd?” 

“Hmmm?” She lifted her face off of his chest, staring up at him with her beautiful doe eyes. 

“Do you want to take a break?” he asked, gesturing to the refreshment table. 

They’d been dancing since the event kicked off over an hour ago. If he knew Rey, he knew she was thirsty, or at the very least wanted a snack. 

“Oh.” Some of the sparkle left her eyes. “Sure.” 

Ben internally chided himself. She was second-guessing his suggestion.

“We can get something to eat and then dance together the rest of the night,” he offered. “What do you say?”

Her smile returned, so wide her dimples showed. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” he replied, letting her take the lead as they strolled off the dance floor. 

Bebe was hovering by the refreshment table, fluttering between the cupcake trees and the trio of chocolate fountains. 

“Have you had one of these, Rey-Rey?” he asked jovially, holding up a stick with a whole plate of chocolate-covered Rice Krispie treats on it. 

“Not yet,” she answered. 

As she scanned the buffet of decadent desserts, Ben searched for a quiet place where he could be alone with her. The knights were supportive of his relationship but that didn’t mean he wanted an audience for what he had to say. 

“Solo!” He grimaced as Poe appeared. “Quite a night, isn’t it?” 

“Yes,” Ben agreed reluctantly. 

Poe nudged him. “Makes you think about things, huh?” 

Ben’s attention snapped to Rey. His gaze flickered between Poe’s knowing smirk and his girlfriend. “What things?” he inquired tersely. 

“Just how I’m always right,” Poe replied casually. 

Ben was about to ask about what, when he saw a new guest arrive.

Cassian Andor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Rey talks to Cassian about leaving the Knights of Ren with unintended consequences...  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up, there is angst in this chapter. (This is it, folks, the big one!) It will be resolved, but if you'd prefer an easier reading experience, I suggest waiting until I post Chapter 17 on Thursday. 
> 
> I finished writing this fic today. The last couple of chapters are with my beta so you won't have much longer to wait, thanks to [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works).

“Cassian!”

“Hola, _ mi amiga_,” he greeted her, pulling her into a hug. “You look _ fantastico_.” 

“Thanks,” Rey said with a smile. “What are you doing here? I thought you were giving up the Knights now that things with Jyn are back on track?” 

Cassian took her by the arm, leading her away from the refreshment table. “Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Rey’s brow creased in concern. “Did something happen?” 

“No, no,” he hastily assured her. “Nothing like that.” 

Cassian escorted Rey into the hallway, ducking around the corner by the elevator bank so they could speak without distraction. 

“Jyn and I were at dinner and it was just like old times,” he told her. 

“That’s great, Cas. I’m happy for you two. You found your way back to each other.”

“We did,” he agreed, “but we couldn’t have done that if you didn’t give me a push in the right direction. You gave me back hope, which is why I want to return the favor.” 

“What do you mean?” Rey asked, confused.

“Have you told Ben how you feel?” 

She dropped her gaze to the floor. “Not exactly.”

“Take it from me, _ mi amiga_. Don’t wait. It’s not worth the misery and heartache,” he advised. 

“But what if it’s too soon and by telling him he thinks I’m trying to trap him in a long-term relationship?” Rey argued. 

Cassian chuckled. “Aren’t you interested in a long-term relationship?” 

“Yes, but—.”

He cut her off. “But nothing. Either Ben feels the same way or he doesn’t. That won’t change how you feel about him. Telling him gives you the chance to be honest so there are no secrets between the two of you.”

“I’m not from this world,” she said, gesturing to the grand hotel. “What if being with me holds him back?” 

Cassian shot her a knowing look. “The only person you are holding back, chica, is yourself. You’re getting in your own way. Step aside. The only thing you’re doing is keeping yourself from being happy,” he pointed out. “And you deserve to be happy.” 

Rey bit her lip, hoping Cassian was right, but there was still a tendril of doubt. “And if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“I don’t think—.”

“But if he doesn’t,” Rey countered. 

Cassian sighed. “Then you move on. Find someone who will love you as much, if not more than you love them.” 

Rey’s smile fell, her head dropping as she began to nervously twist her hands in front of her. 

“I know that’s not what you want to hear,” Cassian attempted to console her, “but it’s the truth.”

“How can I live in that house if Ben...if things don’t work out?” she asked in a shaky voice. 

“_Mi amiga_, remember what you told me the night we met? You’re a survivor. You’ve always been a survivor. As complicated, and, at times, painful as love can be, it’s also the most powerful emotion. It gives us hope and meaning. It guides us to be better people. And it will guide you to do what you need to do,” Cassian promised. 

“Even if that means leaving Ben?”

Cassian gave her a knowing grin. “If I was a betting man, I’d wager that Solo has loved you since the day he met you.” 

“How do you know?”

“I don’t,” he admitted, “but I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Honestly,” Cassian chuckled, “I can’t believe he’s not out here right now, dragging me out by my collar for talking to you.”

Rey half-laughed, half-scoffed. “That _ does _ sound like something he would do.” 

“Because he loves you,” Cassian insisted.

She stared at him, unsure. 

“Would it help if we practiced?” he suggested.

“Practiced?”

“I’ll pretend to be Ben,” Cassian said, scowling dramatically. Rey laughed. “And you tell me how you feel. Consider it a trial run.” 

“Okay,” she agreed with another laugh. 

“Hey,” Cassian greeted her in a deep tone, causing her to laugh again. 

“Hey, Ben does _ not _ sound like that!”

Cassian gave her pointed look and she cleared her throat, trying to take the exercise seriously. 

“Okay.” Rey let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “Ben.”

“Rey?”

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, for a while now, actually, but I’m scared this will change things between us.”

“You can tell me anything,” Cassian responded in his normal voice. 

“I know this will probably complicate things, especially with the guys at the house, but we agreed to be honest with each other. I don’t want to keep any secrets from you,” she rambled before pausing. When Rey spoke again, it was quiet but direct. “I love you.” 

Cassian gave her an encouraging thumbs-up.

“I love you and I don’t want to see anyone else, escorting or otherwise. I’m done pretending. I don’t want to spend my weekend nights with other people anymore. I want to be with you. Just you,” she concluded. 

“_Perfecto_,” Cassian praised her. “You speak from your heart. If you do that with Ben, there is no way he won’t scoop you up and kiss you senseless. Or...” Cassian trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Ugh, you’re as bad as Poe,” Rey cried, swatting him playfully. 

“I try my best,” Cassian teased in return. “Now,” he said, taking her by her shoulders. “Go get your man, _ mi amiga_.” 

With that, he gave her a gentle shove towards the ballroom. 

* * *

When Rey returned, the Hallowed Hearts Ball was in full swing. The dance floor was a sea of dancing bodies. She maneuvered through them, eyes searching the tallest attendees for Ben.

She spotted him off to the side, leaning against a windowpane, his gaze on something outside. 

“Hey,” Rey greeted, instinctively reaching for his hand. 

He jerked back. 

“Ben?” 

His only response was a vacant stare. 

Rey felt her stomach twist. He’d never looked at her that way before. Even when Ben had been surly, there had been passion in his gaze. Now, there was only an impassive canvas of chocolate when she stared into his eyes.

She searched his face for any sign of what was wrong. She couldn’t find any. Rey debated asking one of the other knights or Poe but then Ben was walking away. 

“Wait!”

She tried to follow him through the crowd. No one could hear her frantic ‘excuse me’ over the music. By the time Rey reached the ballroom doors, Ben was gone. 

A flash of red caught her eye. Rey ran over to Hux and Rose. She didn’t want to interrupt their night together but she needed a ride.

“Hux!”

“Rey? What’s wrong?”

“Can you take me back to the house?” she asked. 

His brow creased in confusion. “Now?” 

“Something is wrong with Ben. I need to talk to him,” Rey explained. “Please?”

Rose put her hand on Hux’s arm. He turned to her and she gave him a gentle smile. “Go.”

He leaned in, kissing her before he leaned back and gave Rey a nod. 

“Thank you!” she said with relief. “Thank you both.” 

“Come on.” Hux led her towards the exit.

Before they reached the double doors, Poe appeared. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were narrowed. 

“And just where do you think you two are going?” 

“I have to go back to the house,” Rey replied. 

“In the middle of this?” Poe queried, gesturing to the ball. 

“It’s important, Poe,” Hux returned. 

“Nothing is as important as our guests and our reputation on campus as gentlemen,” he argued, earning an irritated eye roll from Rey. 

“And lady,” Poe quickly corrected. 

“What about one of our own?” Hux countered. “Aren’t the knights a family?”

Rey would have been surprised by Hux’s strategy if she wasn’t so anxious about finding Ben. 

Poe’s face softened. “We are a family,” he agreed quietly. Rey relaxed and prepared to bolt out the door. “But we’re a family who sticks together,” Poe stated, missing the point as usual, “especially at lavish parties such as this one.” 

“Ben’s not here,” she snapped.

“He wasn’t feeling well,” Poe responded, ignoring her angry outburst. 

“I need to speak with him,” Rey insisted, trying to shoulder past the First Order President. 

Poe placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her back. “We can’t have an Alice in Wonderland themed party without our Alice.” 

“I have to go!”

“Rey.” It was Hux this time. She turned to him, seeing resignation on his face. “Maybe Ben needs some time alone. He’s never been one for large social gatherings anyway.” 

No, that’s not it.

“The ball will be over in a couple of hours and then I’ll take you home,” Hux told her. “Everything will be fine. I promise.” 

* * *

The moment she burst through the front door, Rey could feel the shift in the house. There was a palpable tension in the air, the way a summer thunderstorm rolled in Jakku, thick with humidity and cracks of electricity. 

She didn’t let the feeling discourage her. Rey took the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping on the top step in her haste. 

“Ben?” she called as she knocked. “Ben, I know you’re in there. I could see your light on when we pulled in. Open up. Ben?”

The door flung open, the hinges creaking in protest from his use of force. “What?” he roared.

Rey staggered back, the breath ripped from her lungs. She’d never been scared of Ben before. 

His hair was tousled. His stance was defensive and his gaze was hard. 

“What’s wrong?” she demanded.

“What’s wrong?” he parroted back in a sarcastic tone. “What’s wrong is I live in this house full of idiots. What’s wrong is I thought I wasn’t one of them, but the joke’s on me. I’m the biggest idiot of them all.” 

Rey shook her head, confused. “What are you talking about?” 

“Don’t play dumb,” he sneered at her. “We both know what’s really going on here. I know how you feel about me.” 

He did? Her hands became clammy, her face flushed, and her heart stuttered. She felt uneasy and a bit sick. 

“I thought...” she trailed off, her throat constricting as she held back tears. 

“When we first went out, I asked you to be honest with me,” Ben reminded her, “but I guess that was too much to hope for.” He turned to retreat into his room. Rey lunged forward, shoving her foot between his door and the wall. His eyes flickered to her face. “Move.”

“No,” she refused. “Not until we talk about this.”

“What is there to talk about?” he snarled. “I saw you with Andor. I heard everything!” 

Rey’s eyes widened as he confirmed her suspicion. If he’d had any doubt about how she felt for him before, he certainly didn’t now— not now that she’d spilled her heart to Cassian. 

Ben turned his back to her, pacing back and forth in his room. His shoulders were rigid and his head was lowered. She recognized the red flags in his body language. Rey swallowed nervously. She needed to fix this. 

Clearing her throat, she proceeded slowly, as if approaching a feral animal. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to find out like that. Things between us happened so fast and I needed time to process what it meant. I needed to talk it through with someone to understand,” Rey explained. 

“Is that so?” he asked skeptically. 

“Yes,” she confirmed. “Cassian said I should tell you but I didn’t know how to. I was scared that things would change between us.” 

He pivoted around, eyes narrowed and nostrils flared. 

“You came to me because you said you couldn’t learn anything from Poe,” he hissed. “But I guess you learned something, right? The art of manipulation.” 

Rey stared at him, stunned into silence for a brief moment. Her mind raced, trying to comprehend what he meant. Fear prickled along the back of her neck. Did he think she was using her feelings to control him? 

“What do you mean?” she asked, voice wavering slightly. 

“Andor!” Ben shouted. “I saw the way you acted with him. He shows up and you take off. I don’t know why I didn’t see it sooner.” 

Her first impulse was to apologize, to back-pedal and justify her actions. Then, as realization dawned on her, a more pressing emotion took over. 

Rage. 

“Why did you follow us into the hallway?” she snapped. “Were you spying on me?” 

“Why did you leave the ball with him? I thought you wanted me? Just me,” he echoed her words bitterly.

A sickening feeling filled her. Ben hadn’t heard everything. He didn’t know. He thought....

_ Shit. _

Her rage subsided, leaving only remorse. How could she have been so stupid? Hadn’t Cassian said he expected Ben to follow them out?

“We’re friends. He was only there to thank me and offer advice,” Rey insisted.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Poe and the others slowly creep up the stairs to watch their heated argument. Apparently, she and Ben had a set of lungs. 

“It’s not what you think. Cassian was trying to help. We were practicing. It wasn’t real. It was nothing—.”

“Nothing?” Ben scoffed. “No, what we had was nothing.”

Rey sucked in a breath, staggering back a step at his calloused words. 

She knew he misunderstood the interaction. She knew the sight had hurt Ben, but he was wrong. Instead of giving her a chance to explain, he was lashing out at her. He was letting his anger cloud his judgement. He’d told her she wasn’t alone, but at the first test, he chose to abandon her like everyone else. Ben hadn’t listened to her. He only saw what he wanted to see. 

Everything he had just said was wrong.

What they had together hadn’t been nothing. Not to her. 

Never to her. 

Tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes. Her worst fear was confirmed. Ben didn’t know her at all. He didn’t think she was worth his time. He didn’t understand the burden of her financial predicament. He didn’t believe she was honest. And, worst of all, he didn’t trust her. 

Her chest tightened as another truth became evident. She didn’t belong here anymore. She didn’t belong...

...with him.

“You said you’d always be honest with me, called me a liar, but you— you’re the liar!” 

“Me?” His nostrils flared. “You’re the one who is stringing guys along to pay off your debt. So you tell me, Rey, what’s worse? Me lying or you manipulating everyone around you to get what you want? No wonder you like Andor. You two are perfect for each other.”

Rey slapped him. Hard.

He stood there, stunned as an angry red mark formed on his cheek. Rey’s breathing was heavy and her heart was thundering in her ears. 

“You know what Cassian and I were talking about? You and Jyn. I helped him get back together with her.” Ben blinked, shock evident on his face. “Yeah,” she scoffed. “He told me about her the first time we went out and we made a deal. He helped me with my tuition problem and I helped him with his love life. We’re friends,” she repeated.

“Tonight, he terminated his contract because he and Jyn got back together. They were celebrating. The only reason he showed up tonight was to say thank you and offer me advice on how to talk to you. He said you’d feel the same. He said...” she trailed off shaking her head. “I don’t like Cassian, you idiot! I never did. How could I...when I’m in love with you?”

His eyes widen and his lips parted but before he could respond to her confession— and before she could burst into tears —she cleared her throat.

“I thought you loved me too,” she finished, voice cracking. “So you’re wrong. You’re not the idiot here. I am.”

Rey walked out, her survival instincts taking over. It was like having an out-of-body experience. She knew she was moving but all she could see was the world as it blurred into undefinable shapes. She heard heavy footsteps behind her but she didn’t acknowledge them. The aching sensation in her chest wouldn’t relent. It only grew with each step she took away from Ben.

For the first time since she’d come to live with the First Order, Rey slammed the door in his face. 

Rey felt as though her ribs were caving in. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to open her eyes. It hurt to think.

She ignored the shouts of the knights outside. They knocked and called to her but it was all in vain. With a flip of the lock, she surrendered herself to her emotions. Her phone lit up numerous times. Rey flipped it over, placing it on her bedside table. The vibrations caused it to dance across the top surface. 

It didn’t matter.

She didn’t want to talk to anyone. Not the knights, not Rose, not Cassian, and certainly not Ben. 

With a heavy sigh, she rolled over, a fresh round of tears streaming down her face. She suspected she’d go through an entire box of Kleenex before they stopped. She switched on her Spotify playlist to cover up the sounds of her pain, plopped down on the bed, and gave into the darkness. 

* * *

Ben stared at the ceiling, his head as empty as his heart. No, not empty. If it was empty, he wouldn’t be in so much pain. 

His eyes flickered to the secret door, the one he’d snuck Rey through to study. Ben sighed, running his hand across his face. He didn’t want to think about her and, yet, he couldn’t stop picturing the way her face had crumbled under his callous dismissal. 

With a grunt, he rolled onto his side. Seeing the vacant spot next to him, Ben remembered how it had felt to hold her through the night. The only thing he’d held since was ice to his face. Rey certainly knew how to land a strike. His chin twitched just thinking about it.

He groaned, rolling to his other side, facing his desk. Above his desk, where his bulletin board hung, a flyer for the dance was displayed. It didn’t matter where he looked. Traces of Rey were everywhere. 

A better man would have knocked on her door and apologized. A better man would have fallen on his sword and taken responsibility for his rash actions. 

But Ben was no such man.

He was selfish and hurt and...

“Blind.”

“Huh?” He sat up to find Poe standing in his doorway. 

“You’re blind,” Poe repeated, “if you think Rey cares about anyone more than you.”

Ben glared at him. “I didn’t ask for your opinion.” 

“That’s nothing new,” Poe replied with a chuckle. 

“What are you even doing here? You know I don’t like people in my room,” Ben asked. 

“I wanted to make sure you were still alive. The guys and I were starting to get worried. You haven’t left your room all weekend,” Poe pointed out. 

“I haven’t had a reason to,” Ben responded tersely.

“Well, you can stay here and continue feeling sorry for yourself, if you want, but I’m going to go check on Rey. No one’s seen her.” 

“You do that,” Ben said bitterly as he laid back down. 

“When I made that comment at the dance, I wasn’t talking about Cassian. I was talking about you,” Poe told him. “Ben, she loves you.”

“Then why wasn’t she honest with me?” he argued. “If she really loved me then she would have told me the truth from the beginning. This is just as much her fault as it is mine.” 

Poe rolled his eyes. “_Please, _” he drawled sarcastically, emphasizing each syllable. “If you believe that, you’re a bigger idiot than I thought.” 

“Whatever,” Ben muttered, rolling over and giving his back to Poe. 

He heard Poe walk out and a few moments later, there was a knock on Rey’s door. Ben snorted. Poe had learned to do that much before barging in...at least when it came to the house’s only female resident. 

Ben closed his eyes, hoping to fall into blissful darkness, but fate wasn’t that kind.

“Ben?”

“What?” he growled, not opening his eyes.

“It’s Rey.” 

Ben shot up. Poe’s face was stricken and he looked genuinely worried. “What’s wrong?” Ben demanded. 

“She’s....gone.” 

Ben charged out of his room, shoving past Poe to enter the neighboring bedroom. He glanced around frantically, hoping it was merely a trick, some ploy to get him out of bed.

It wasn’t. 

The room was untouched. It looked like it did every other time he’d been in it since Rey’s arrival. To anyone else, it wouldn’t mean anything but Ben saw the subtle differences. There were no stacks of books, mountains of papers, or highlighted copies of class schedules littering the desk. 

Everything had been tidied up and tucked away. The bed was neatly made but void of a tenant. In the closet, empty hangers swung slowly back and forth. The only garments left were the sweats he’d lent her. Her clothes weren’t the only things missing. Rey’s backpack and her treasured find, _ Don Quixote_, were gone. 

Just like her. 

Ben spun around, running into his room.

“What should we do?” Poe asked, worriedly. 

“You stay here in case she comes back,” Ben ordered. “I’m going out to look for her.” 

“Alone?”

Ben paused, hand hovering over his jacket. He swallowed against the growing lump in his throat. 

“Yes,” he finally replied. He slipped his arms into the coat and zipped it up. “She left because of me. I’m the only one who can bring her back.” 

“We can help.”

He turned to find Bebe and the rest of the knights in the hallway. 

“Call around,” Ben suggested. “Check if anyone has seen her. Rose, Snap, any of her past clients...”

“Rose hasn’t seen her since the ball,” Hux immediately replied. Ben winced. “But I can have her check with Paige,” Hux offered. “Maybe she went there.” 

“We’ll check with the rest of the club,” Kaytoo announced, scrolling through his contacts. 

“I’ll go ask the Campus Activities Board if anyone has seen her around the Rec Center or the library,” Bodhi declared.

“I’ll go speak to Snap,” Finn added.

“Thank you,” Ben told them all. 

“What else can I do?” Poe asked as he followed Ben downstairs. 

“I need an address,” Ben informed him. 

“An address?” Poe questioned, perplexed. 

“Yes, for Cassian Andor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't throw things at me...
> 
>   



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a looooooooong week. I'm so tired. Here, have a chapter!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works).

Andor lived on Atrivis Avenue in the Fest complex. The neighborhood was considered safe, not that much happened around Corellia University, but Ben knew if you took a wrong turn on the highway, you could end up in Mos Eisley. 

As a child, Ben’s mother had warned him never to down into that section of the city. Her exact words were, “You’ll never find a more wretched hive of scum.” 

He huffed out a sigh, wondering if she’d change her mind if she knew what he’d done. 

While he made his way up the steps to the sixth floor, Ben felt his head hang lower and lower. Since he saw her empty room, all he thought about was the look on her face. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment where her heart shattered, where her trust in him was lost— where she gave up on him. 

_ You gave up on her first_, a sullen voice inside reminded him. 

Ben ran a hand through his hair, acknowledging what Poe had told him— what he knew in his heart was true. He hadn’t given Rey a chance to explain. He’d immediately leapt to a conclusion, a wrong conclusion, but his stubborn pride wouldn’t allow him to admit that. 

He’d gone down fighting, but the victory held no satisfaction. His sole prize had been heartache, searing and deep. It branded him. 

The invisible wound throbbed as Ben approached apartment 6102. Coming to Andor— like a remorseful dog with his tail between his legs —was the lowest he’d ever sunk. 

But he had to know where Rey was. He had to make sure she was safe. And if that meant putting aside his pride, Ben would do it. He’d do whatever he had to in order to make things right. 

He rapped his knuckles against the door three times, then shoved both hands into his coat pockets to keep from fidgeting. 

“Solo?” Andor’s greeting was one of surprise. 

“Where is she?” Ben demanded. 

Andor’s shock ebbed as he clenched his jaw. “What’s it to you?” 

“I need to talk to her,” Ben stated, tampering his urge to punch the man. 

He didn’t have time for twenty questions. He needed to find Rey before someone else did. Namely that blonde piece of shit who she’d reported to the Campus Board. 

Andor crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Ben defiantly. “I don’t think you do,” he responded lowly. “Rey defended you even when she barely knew you. I tried to warn her, tried to protect her, but when I saw how happy she was, I thought maybe I misjudged you. I told her to go for it and then you...” Andor trailed off and shook his head. “How could you do that to her?”

Ben swallowed. His initial flare of anger still simmered beneath the surface but it couldn’t compete with the most oppressive feelings of regret and anguish. 

“I—,” his voice cracked. “I need to know she’s alright.” 

“She’s fine. She’s safe with people who care about her,” Andor informed him.

Ben glanced up, determination in his chocolate eyes. “I want to see her,” he insisted, surging forward to push his way into the apartment.

He caught Andor off-guard, managing to step inside just long enough to spot Jyn’s perplexed expression before he was put in an arm lock. 

“I don’t remember inviting you inside,” Andor growled.

“I want to see her,” Ben snapped, thrashing against him. “Rey? Rey!”

“She’s not here,” Jyn told him, coming to stand in front of the two men. 

“Where is she?” Ben asked, continuing to struggle. 

Jyn shot her boyfriend a pointed look and Andor released Ben. “Like Cassian said, she’s safe. That should be enough for you.”

“_Please_.” Ben hated how pathetic his voice sounded. Since when did he beg?

Her green eyes flickered from his face to Andor’s and then back to Ben’s. 

“No,” Andor refused. “I won’t betray Rey’s trust. She protected my secret all this time. I won’t dishonor her like this.” 

“Cas—.”

“No,” he repeated sternly. 

Jyn sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Ben panting and Andor glaring daggers at him. 

“Your secret?” he questioned once they were alone.

Andor stared at him, brows knitted together. “No one knew what happened between Jyn and I. I had never told anyone the full story. Then Rey came along, and, I don’t know, she just knew how to talk to me. She knew how to talk to Jyn. And I just had a feeling that I could trust her.”

Ben nodded in understanding. He’d felt the same way when he’d started spending time with Rey. She had a way of making people feel important, special even. It was a gift.

“So I told her what happened that night,” Andor continued. “She didn’t judge me or tell me I was being stupid. She helped me see what I did wrong and then because she’s Rey, she helped me get the love of my life back, even if—.” Andor paused, his expression changing as he gaged Ben’s reaction. 

“Even if it meant keeping a secret from me,” Ben surmised. 

“Yeah,” Andor admitted.

“That sounds like Rey,” Ben remarked. 

“At the ball, I told her to tell you. I knew, given our history, it was hard for her. I hated seeing her confidence waning so I told her we should practice.”

“Practice,” Ben echoed, feeling the blood drain from his face. Those words she’d spoken— _ their words _ —weren’t for Andor. They were for him. 

Poe was right. He was an idiot. 

“Ando— Cassian, I need to talk to her. It’s important,” Ben pleaded. 

“I’m sorry, Ben. I promised Rey I wouldn’t tell any of the knights where she was staying. She said she needed time.”

“But—.”

Andor cut him off. “You should go.” 

Ben’s shoulders sunk in defeat. “Yeah, okay.” Eyes fixated on the floor, he walked out. 

He stomped down the stairs. Clunk, clunk, clunk. Each step echoing against the cement walls like a drummer’s beat. Ben focused on the sound, desperately needing a distraction. He’d failed again— failed to see the truth, failed to keep his anger in check, failed to make it right. 

He’d failed her. 

“Ben!”

He paused in the lobby, body moving sluggishly as it turned to face the voice.

Jyn sprinted over from the elevator. “Here.” She thrust a piece of scrap paper into his hand then took off the way she’d come. 

Slowly, Ben uncrumpled the note. It took a moment for his eyes to clear up but when they did, he felt his chest inflate. 

_ 21 Vallt Lane, Apartment 160 _

* * *

Apartment 160 seemed daunting. Even if the door was half an inch shorter than he was and the paint was chipping off the frame, Ben couldn’t help feeling uncertain.

He’d raised his hand to knock several times already, always stuffing it back in his coat at the last second. Then he’d pace up and down the hall a bit while he worked up the courage to try again. It wasn’t so much the act of knocking as it was what he’d say when Rey saw him. 

How did he apologize for the worst thing he’d ever done? Ben had to be quick enough to keep her from slamming the door in his face and genuine enough that she didn’t think he was only here to bring her home. 

For the first time in recent memory, Ben wished Han was with him. His father, the scoundrel that he was, always knew how to calm women down, even if it was his actions that got them upset in the first place. Ben hadn’t inherited his father’s ability to talk his way out of any situation. 

He’d always relied on his intellect. A lot of good that would do him now. This was a matter of the heart, not of the mind. 

With a deep inhale, Ben brought his fist down on the door— once, twice, three times. 

There was the sound of a deadbolt undoing, followed by a chain latch being set aside, and then a girl with white and blue hair was staring at him.

“You don’t look like Dominos,” she muttered in way of greeting. 

“I’m looking for Rey.”

Her blue eyes narrowed. “Wrong apartment, dude.” 

She began to shut the door and Ben seized his opportunity, slipping his foot between the door and the jamb. 

“I’m Ben. Jyn gave me this address. I know she’s here. I just need to talk to her,” he hastily explained. 

“Snips, what’s the deal?” another voice called from inside the apartment. 

The white-haired girl, Snips, opened the door a crack so her roommate could see Ben. 

“Where’s our pizza?” the second girl questioned, scanning his empty hands. 

“It’s not the delivery guy, Sabine. This is Ben Solo,” the white-haired girl explained. 

“Oh. Oh!” Sabine’s eyes narrowed. “Well, in that case.” She strolled up to him and jabbed a finger into his chest. “You. Have. A. Lot. Of. Nerve. Showing. Up. Here.” She emphasized each word with a poke of her finger. 

“Stand down. Jyn sent him,” Snips reminded her roommate while prying Sabine’s finger off of Ben’s chest. 

“I don’t care,” Sabine snapped. “Rey’s been a wreck since she got here and he’s to blame!” 

“Sabine.”

“No.” Ben held up his hand. “She’s right. It’s my fault Rey left. I wanted to apologize for what I said to her— for how I treated her —if you’ll let me.” 

Snips seemed moved by his plea, but Sabine was still glaring at him as though he’d kicked a puppy. 

“No can do, boy-o,” Sabine told him. “She’s not here.” 

With that said, she pulled Snips into the apartment and slammed the door. 

Ben stared in disbelief. Was that really it? Was it over? His throat tightened. The seconds ticked by, but the door remained shut. 

Eventually, after waiting several minutes, Ben pulled himself away. 

He tried to think of her class schedule, running through the locations and trying to determine where he could corner her and—

—and what? Harass her the way Dominic had? What kind of monster had he become? 

Andor was right. He didn’t deserve Rey. He’d yelled at her, forced her out, and, now, that she was gone he wanted her back. What kind of person did that?

“Sounds like an idiot to me.” 

Ben glanced up, realizing he was speaking out loud. 

And there she was, smiling hesitantly at him over an arm-full of books. 

“Rey?” 

“Hi.”

Ben closed the distance between them, knocking the books from her hands, and enveloping her in a tight hug. 

“Rey.” He breathed her name against the crown of her head as he clung to her. 

She smelled like rain in the summer and fresh-cut flowers with a hint of vanilla. Earthy, warm, and comforting— it was the perfect blend for someone as pure as Rey. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, afraid his voice would crack under the weight of his emotions. “What I said...I don’t mean any of it. I was mad and hurting and I thought— _ fuck_, I thought such a stupid thing and it doesn’t even matter anymore because all I care about is you. I love you, Rey. And I’m sorry. I’ll tell you every day if I have to, for as long as it takes me to prove to you that you mean everything to me.” 

“Ben.” Her hands slipped up over his shoulders to cradle the back of his head as she hugged him back. “I’m sorry. I should have been honest with you about what was going on with Cassian.”

“No, you did the right thing,” Ben argued. “You were being a loyal friend and I should have listened to you. Instead, I got scared and I made assumptions and...well, you know what happened.”

“I would never try to manipulate you,” Rey said, sniffling slightly as she spoke. “Please believe that.” 

“I do,” he promised. “I do. I just got scared and I lashed out to protect myself. I should have never said those things.” He paused to lean back so he could see her tear-covered face. “Please forgive me.” 

“Do you forgive me?” Rey countered. 

“Yes, of course,” Ben replied hurriedly. 

Her lips turned up in a half-smile. “Then, yes.” 

“One more thing,” he began, resting his forehead against hers. “Promise me you won’t ever disappear like that again.”

Rey pulled away from him and took a step back. “Ben.” Her tone was serious. “I don’t want to be an escort anymore.” 

His face fell. “Rey, I don’t want you to think—.”

She interrupted, “Let me finish.” 

Ben nodded. 

“I never planned on being an escort,” Rey admitted. “When I first joined the Knights, I thought it was awkward and degrading and just plain ridiculous. But everyone in that house has taken care of me. You’ve all become my family. I’ve learned so much by living at the First Order— how to drive, how to date, stuff about each of you, and I’ve even learned a bit about myself. Which is why I need to quit.”

“I don’t understand,” Ben confessed.

“Being an escort was never meant to be a permanent fix,” Rey explained. “I needed the money to stay on campus, but that was only supposed to be until my scholarship was reinstated. The fact is, I haven’t had time to follow up on my scholarship because I’ve been so busy learning to drive, Taekwondo practice, going on dates, tutoring, classes, and...with you.”

Ben’s chest warmed at that way Rey said those two words. How could he have ever doubted her? The way she was gazing up at him proved how she felt.

“You were right,” Rey continued. “I lost sight of myself, of my goals. I started using my job as a crutch, instead of fighting Palpatine, but that’s all going to change.” 

She knelt to collect her stack of books. Ben squatted down to help her. That was when he noticed the titles.

“I thought you were studying Engineering, not Law,” he commented. 

“If I’m going to go toe-to-toe with the Dean, I’m going to do it the right way,” Rey responded. 

“I’ll help you,” Ben vowed. 

She beamed at him. It was the first full smile she’d bestowed since their fight and it felt like a healing balm on his heart. 

“So...,” he trailed off, glancing down the hall at Jyn’s apartment door. “Does that mean you’re staying here, or can I convince you to let me take you home?” 

Her smile widened. “I have a lot of baggage.” 

“So do I,” he admitted.

“And I’m still learning how to do this,” Rey added, as she gestured between them. 

“We can learn together.”

“I like to cuddle,” she said with a teasing grin. 

“I think I can manage,” Ben replied, scooping up all her books under his arm. 

Rey interlaced their fingers together. “Let’s go home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: We go where the anime didn't and earn our 'E' rating, kids!  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Smutastic Satuday, friends!
> 
> Thank you to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works) for all her help. She beta'd two chapters for me at once this week. What a champ!

Returning to the First Order house felt like coming home. To their credit, Ahsoka and Sabine were understanding about her decision, even if Sabine commented on Ben being a rich boy. 

He hadn’t let go of her hand since they’d met in the hallway. When Rey glanced over at him, his eyes were always gazing back at hers. Ben apologized more times than she could count, pressing a chaste kiss here and stealing a hug there. She told him she was sorry for leaving. 

They still had a lot to discuss but Rey knew the worst of it was over. Anything that came now, they would tackle together. 

Of course, there was still one question nagging at her. 

“Ben?”

“Hmmm?” His gaze flickered to her briefly before returning to the road. “What is it, my little nerd?”

“Before the ball,” Rey started.

“Yes?” he prompted.

“And before the knights came back from Fall Break...,” she trailed off. 

“Whatever it is, Rey, you can tell me,” Ben assured her, taking her hand. 

“Why did you stop?” 

“Huh?”

“When we were....together...why did you stop?” she elaborated. “I thought you wanted to be with me but each time we got close you—.” Rey quit talking when she noticed him pulling off to the side of the road. “Ben?”

He turned off the ignition, staring straight ahead. Rey watched him take a deep breath before he spoke. “I’m a virgin.” 

She nodded. “I know.” 

Ben’s eyes widened. “Y-you do?” 

“Yeah,” Rey answered. “You mentioned you wanted to take your time and that we could learn together. That’s what you meant, right?”

He scratched the back of his neck, his face blooming red. “Uh, yeah.” 

“Ben.” Rey sandwiched his hand in both of hers. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. There is nothing wrong with being a virgin.”

“I didn’t want...,” he paused, sighing as he cast his eyes downward. “I don’t want to disappoint you.” 

“Hey.” She reached up, cupping his face. “Look at me.” Hesitantly, he raised his eyes to meet her gaze. “You won’t. You could never do that. You know how I know?” 

“How?” 

“Because you’ve always taken care of me. Ever since the day I arrived at the house, you’ve been looking out for me. You’re a good man, Ben Solo,” Rey told him. 

“But that doesn’t—.”

“I’m not done yet,” she cut him off.

“You gave me a home, a place to belong. You taught me how to date, how to drive a car, and how important it is to take a break from studying to live,” Rey reminded him. “You’ve been patient when I’m nervous or scared. You’ve pushed me when I needed a confidence boost. You know me. You’ve always known me and you’ve given me everything I need. So why would this be any different?” 

She waited, watching his Adam’s apple bob as he digested her words. After a moment, he closed his eyes and placed his hands over hers. “Thank you.” 

“I love you, you big idiot,” Rey teased, leaning forward to kiss him. 

Ben flushed to the tips of his ears. 

“Now, will you please take me home? I think you’ve made me wait long enough.”

* * *

The second she stepped over the threshold, Bebe launched himself at her. “Rey-Rey!” 

She stumbled backward. The only thing that kept her grounded was Ben. He planted hands firmly on her hips and his chest cushioned the impact of Bebe’s overly enthusiastic hug when Rey teetered off balance. 

“You’re back!” the Knight’s youngest member cheered happily. “I knew Ben would bring you home.” 

Rey smiled over her shoulder at her boyfriend. The pressure on her hips increased when he grinned at her in return. 

“It’s good to see you, Bebe,” Rey replied, setting the boy down. 

“It’s good to see you, little sister,” Baze remarked, entering the foyer. He maneuvered past Bebe to embrace Rey, who welcomed his hug. As he released her, his eyes found Ben’s over her shoulder. “Way to go, Starfighter.” 

“Rey.” Chirrut was next. His milky eyes glistened as he squeezed her. 

One by one the others came forward; Bodhi, with his dreadlocks that swung over Rey’s shoulder; Chewie, who lifted her off the floor; Finn, who looked like he was about to cry; and even Kaytoo, who was surprisingly gentle.

“Where is she?” a voice cried as Hux approached her. “Rey! Oh, my protégée has returned!” Poe shoved his way through his brother knights to get to Rey. He cuddled her the way one normally cuddles a kitten or new puppy. The gesture, normally innocent, wasn’t considering that his head ended up in her chest. 

“Poe,” Rey grumbled, trying to pry him off of her. “Not appropriate.” 

“Get. Off.” Ben snarled, yanking his brother away. 

“I was just saying welcome back,” Poe whined, obliviously.

“Hi, Poe,” Rey replied.

Ben slung an arm around her shoulders, his body language telling the rest of the house that hug-time was over. 

Sidon, Ubert, and Hux stepped back with their brothers. Poe, however, didn’t appear to get the message. He stood in the middle of the foyer staring at Ben begrudgingly. 

Rey, who had dealt with enough misunderstandings for one day, cleared her throat. “Actually, I’m glad you’re all here because I’ve decided I’m quitting the Knights of Ren,” she announced. 

Everyone in the room stilled. 

Well, everyone except Poe.

“What?! What do you mean you’re quitting? How could you do that? Why do you want to leave us? Is it because we made you do the grocery shopping? Is it because Cassian closed his account? Is it—.”

“Just stop,” Rey ordered with an exasperated sigh. “Poe, this has nothing to do with you or the knights or Cassian. Ben and I talked it over and—.”

“So this is your fault,” Poe interrupted, jabbing a finger into Ben’s chest. 

“My fault? Who got her tangled up in this club in the first place?” Ben snapped. 

“As I recall, you make a pretty penny off of this club,” Poe pointed out. 

“Because Leia made me promise to look out for you,” Ben cried. 

“Oh, so it had nothing to do with the fact you were building funds to knock your uncle out of his own business?” Poe snarked.

Ben’s eyes narrowed. “Dameron, I’m warning you.” 

“Enough!” Rey shouted. 

The two stopped their bickering to stare at her. 

“Poe, this has nothing to do with Ben. I made the choice to work as an escort and now I’m making the choice to quit,” she explained candidly. 

“Ben, while I appreciate you trying to defend me, we’ve been over this. It’s my choice. I won’t be swayed by Poe or anyone else here. And that includes you.” 

“Sorry,” Ben apologized. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Poe muttered, chagrined. 

Rey rolled her eyes. They remained standing there as if they were afraid to move, concerned she’d yell again. As irritated as she was by their antics, she couldn’t stay mad at them. 

“I need to focus on finals and regaining my scholarship,” she informed the boys. “I can’t do that if I’m spending all my free time as a Knight.”

“How will you pay for your tuition?” Finn asked.

“I’m taking care of it,” Ben revealed.

Rey sighed. Agreeing to compromise was difficult, especially on this particular point, but she didn’t have a way around it. She would have been more amenable to the agreement if Ben let her pay him back with interest but he’d refused. 

“I want to help,” Bebe insisted. 

“I would also like to assist,” Chirrut spoke up. 

“Yeah, me too,” Bodhi called out.

“Guys, that’s very sweet,” Rey said as she held up her hands, “but it’s not necessary. I’m going to take the fight to Palpatine and get my scholarship back.” 

“We can help,” Baze urged, moving forward. 

“Anyone who comes after a member of this family doesn’t just mess with one of us. They mess with all of us,” Sidon stated.

“And we mess back,” Hux agreed. 

“Even if you aren’t a Knight, you’re still part of this fraternity. You’re still part of this family and in this family, we take care of each other,” Poe told her. 

Rey swallowed thickly, watching as the knights collectively agreed to support her. She couldn’t voice her thanks, the words getting lodged in her throat. 

Ben let his arm slip free of her shoulders and the guys crowded around her, hugging her tight. 

She didn’t know how she could possibly have any tears left but they ran down her cheeks. “You all are the best,” she praised, hugging them back. “The absolute best.” 

* * *

The plan was simple. Rey would prove that the scholarship had been awarded to her— as a female student —and not by mistake. She already had made copies of her scholarship letter, the emails confirming her appointment with the board, and her essay. 

“Isn’t this enough?” Kaytoo asked when the knights reviewed all the documentation. 

“No.” Ben gestured to Poe’s whiteboard. With Halloween done, he’d commandeered it for their new mission: Get Rey’s Scholarship Back. “These documents only prove that the scholarship was awarded to a Rey Niima but there is nothing that indicates Rey’s gender. Without that, Dean Palpatine will argue that she stole it from a male student.” 

“So how do we prove that our Rey is the one the board selected?” Finn questioned. 

“There has to be a paper trail,” Ben explained, turning to the board. He sketched out the steps of the scholarship award process as documented on the university’s website. “Here.” He pointed to the step marked ‘Submit Forms’. “And here,” he said, pointing to step named ‘Interview’, “are two places where it would have been impossible for someone on the committee not to be aware of Rey’s gender,” he explained. 

“We already know she interviewed with Bail Organa and Vic Moradi,” Poe shared with the other knights. “Since Ben and I know Bail, it shouldn’t be hard to get his help.”

Rey’s brow creased. “How do you know Mr. Organa?” 

Ben smirked. 

“Oh, right.” Rey blushed, embarrassed she’d forgotten which prestigious family Ben belonged to. Or, more accurately, one of the families he came from. 

“I’ll call my grandfather and get the details on the interview,” Ben announced. 

“I can call him,” Poe offered, trying to be helpful.

“I’ll do it,” Ben stated firmly, before turning to Finn. “Storm, do you still know that creepy guy who fixed Poe’s laptop last year?”

“Deejay?”

“Is that the one with the stutter?” Kaytoo asked.

“Yeah,” Finn confirmed with a nod. “What about him?”

“Can he pull up Rey’s application submission in the system? Even if they didn’t ask for her gender on the form, the scholarship process is part of the Finance department. Since she submitted her application before being accepted to Corellia, they would have to track her submission by her social security number,” Ben explained. 

“But they don’t list gender on social security cards,” Baze reminded them.

“No, but the SSA maintains records on every SSN filed, including date of birth, name, and gender. If we can map that back to the format it proves Rey completed the process as a female and was awarded the scholarship also as a female,” Ben revealed. 

“Choice!” Bodhi exclaimed. 

The other knights made similar acknowledgments. 

“I’ll call Deejay now,” Finn said, rising out of his seat as he retrieved his phone. 

Relief rushed through her. If they had witnesses and a paper trail, there was no way Palpatine could argue with them. She’d be given her funds, as promised, and be able to complete her degree in peace. All she had to do was take the evidence to his office and—

_Oh no!_

They’d been so busy working on forming a plan that they forgot one key detail. 

“Ben?”

He read the stricken expression on her face immediately. “What’s wrong?” 

“We need a faculty advisor,” Rey reminded him. 

The room grew quiet as everyone ran down the list of professors at Corellia University. It wasn’t that the Knights weren’t in good standing academically. They all received excellent grades because it was expected of them. If they were going to work in their families’ businesses after graduation, they required the marks to do so. Of course, earning good grades and earning the respect of their teachers were two separate things. 

Poe might have been able to charm any girl on campus, but when it came to his professors, he lacked the charisma to sway them. Kaytoo was too blunt, Bodhi too lackadaisical. Hux was curt and had too much pride. Chewie intimidated people...not in a good way. The list went on. 

Plus, they couldn’t just ask anyone to be their advisor. They needed to choose someone who would protect their interests as much as the university. Rey could only think of one person capable of that. 

Amilyn Holdo. 

“No,” Poe refused, flatly. “Absolutely not. She’s a heartless harpy. She’d sooner turn you over to Palpatine on a platter than—.”

“She’s the only one I trust,” Rey insisted. 

“I’ll talk to her,” Ben promised as he came to sit next to Rey. He wrapped his hand around hers. “It will be fine.” 

* * *

Since it was Thursday, the Knights were all scheduled for dates. Ben and Rey continued to work in the living room, scouring her files and the archive bin of her Gmail to find anything that linked her gender to her award letter. They wanted a back-up plan in case Deejay couldn’t come through. 

Each time the front door opened and closed, Ben glanced over at her. She wasn’t sure what was worse, the anticipation or his heated looks. 

Finally, at half-past eight, Poe sauntered out, giving them a wave and wishing them luck. No sooner than he had gone than Ben was grabbing Rey around her waist and hoisting her up over his shoulder. 

“Ben!” 

“Wasn’t it you who said I made you wait long enough?” he teased as he carried her upstairs. 

Rey laughed, unable to deny how thrilling it was to have him carting her away to his room. She’d fantasized about the moment for so long. Finally, it was here. 

Ben kicked his door, which had been cracked, so it swung fully open. He deposited her on the bed then turned to shut — and_ lock _ —the door. 

She watched as he toed his shoes off and bent over to remove his socks. Rey followed suit, slipping out of her Converse, peeling off her socks, and crossing her arms in front of her to draw her sweater up over her head. She hadn’t put on an undershirt this morning, which meant her plain, heather-gray bra was on display.

A noise made her glance over at Ben. His lower lip was caught between his teeth and his glasses were fogging up. “You’re so damn beautiful,” he whispered tenderly. 

Rey felt her face flush. No matter how many times he complimented her, each time felt like the first time— surprising, sweet, and sensual. A trifecta built to destroy her. 

“I may be new to this, but I think you need to come closer,” she said, crooking a finger.

Ben clambered forward, nearly tripping over his shoes in his haste. Rey stifled a giggle. He was adorable when he was nervous. And, selfishly, it made her feel better. Ben had admitted to being worried he wouldn’t satisfy her. Rey was scared too; only she was scared she wouldn’t be able to please him. She hadn’t even put on the lace undergarments she’d purchased for the occasion. 

When his hand made contact with her shoulder, she jolted. Instantly embarrassed, Rey stood, placing her hands on his shoulders to guide him down on the bed. Ben studied her expression, clearly deciding whether or not he needed to ask her if they should stop. Before he could, she sealed her lips over his. 

He responded by wrapping one arm around her waist, while the other cupped the bend of her elbow. Ben gently tugged on her. Without breaking their kiss, Rey came to stand between his knees, keeping one hand on his cheek while the other worked the fastenings of her jeans open. Ben helped her slink out of her pants, lifting her up. He didn’t set her back on the floor, instead bringing her to sit in his lap. 

Rey sighed as his lips left hers to latch onto the pulse point of her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as she reveled in the sensation. Heat blossomed in her core, a familiar feeling that had her blood racing and her skin itchy with want. 

Ben’s hand cradled the back of her head, leading her to him so he could kiss her once more. She leaned forward, her hands pressing into his chest to hold herself up. Ben laid down, bringing her down with him. 

“You’re overdressed,” Rey remarked, plucking at the fabric of his shirt. 

“So are you,” he replied with a smirk. Ben pinched the strap of her bra between his thumb and forefinger before sliding it off her shoulder. “That’s an improvement.” 

He pressed a kiss to her collarbone, right where the strap had been resting. She shivered against him. The heat in her core burned furiously, increasing with every touch of his skin on hers. 

Slowly, Ben undid the clasp of her bra, tossing the offending garment away. Rey was momentarily struck with panic. What if he was disappointed by the size of her breasts? They weren’t much, certainly not as large as Ahsoka’s or Rose’s. Instinctively, she shied away from him. 

“Don’t.” His voice was firm, as firm as the hand on her lower back, pushing her down again. “You’re gorgeous.” 

Rey leaned into him, dragging the tip of her nose up his chest, along the curve of his neck to his jaw. She placed a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. “I want to see you too.”

She heard Ben’s gulp but he nodded. Then they parted enough for him to sit up. With careful hands, Rey tore his shirt free of his body, eyes widening when she caught sight of his defined abs. “Gorgeous,” she echoed his earlier praise. 

He surged up, capturing one breast with his mouth and the other with one of his broad hands. Rey keened, back arching, and eyes closing. She’d seen Ben take charge of the club’s affairs, but experiencing him taking charge of her— of her body —was entirely different. Pleasure rippled through her, making her legs weak and her breath hard to catch. Rey felt herself being stripped down, layer after layer of her existence being removed so she could be reborn. She had a whole new appreciation for the phrase ‘baptism by fire’.

Hips rolling, Rey discovered she wasn’t the only one affected. Her core hit a prominent bulge under Ben’s pants. She trailed her fingertips down his chest, feeling the peaks and valleys of his torso on her way to where the delicious ‘V’ along his hips led. 

Rey scooted off of his lap. Ben rose off the mattress, following her until her feet hit the carpet. He opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it when her hands started to unbuckle his belt. The same strangled groan she’d heard earlier escape his lips as she worked to free him. 

Like the rest of his body, Ben’s shaft was thick and long. Rey had to use both hands to wrap around him. Ben’s eyes closed, head lulling to the side as she pumped up and down. She watched each controlled breath, as he fought to restrain himself. But his control broke when she tasted him. 

“Fuck,” he hissed. 

A hand tangled in her hair, trembling as he guided her down a bit further. Rey swirled her tongue over his head, hearing him suck in a sharp breath. His hips bucked and she coughed, pulling off. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled apologetically. 

She flashed him a smile, letting him know there was nothing to forgive. To prove her point, she hooked her thumbs through the waistband of her panties and yanked them down. Ben watched her, his eyes darkening and she removed the final shred of fabric from her form.

For a moment, he didn’t move. Rey wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. Then his hands were on her waist and he was pulling her on top of him. 

“Need you. Now.” 

Ben positioned Rey with her legs on either side of his hips. She cupped his face with both hands, needing another kiss, needing to feel him everywhere all at once. As their lips met, Rey felt him guide her down. There was some pressure, but no pain. Ben was slow and careful with her, as she knew he would be. She felt herself sinking lower and lower until her cheeks hit his thighs. 

He groaned, burying his face in her chest. 

“Ben?” 

“Give me a second,” he huffed, the hot air teasing her nipples. 

Rey was patient, carding her fingers through his hair, exploring his smooth skin with her mouth, and telling him how good he felt. She wasn’t sure if her method helped or worsened Ben’s situation, but after a few minutes, he moved. 

It was slow at first, just the gentle rise and fall of his hips off of the mattress. Rey braced herself on his shoulders, letting him take the lead. As Ben grew more confident, his pace picked up and she found herself rolling her hips to match his rhythm. 

His hands clamped down on her waist then he flipped them. Rey let out a cry of surprise which was immediately silenced by Ben’s needy mouth. He kissed her with fire. His hands trailed along her sides, running over her ribs and down to her ass to squeeze the flesh there. 

Their pace started to become erratic. Rey found it difficult to match his speed. Ben panted against her neck, beads of sweat dripping from his head and falling to her shoulder. He reached between them, using the wide pad of his thumb to circle the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. 

Rey tensed and then screamed his name, her pleasure crescendoing until all she could hear was her thundering pulse. Ben’s grip on her waist tightened. She knew there would be bruises there tomorrow but she wasn’t upset. In fact, she was pleased. She wanted to have marks from tonight. She wanted it immortalized on her skin forever, a reminder of the beautiful thing they had done. 

Ben gave a couple more thrusts before collapsing on top of her. Rey wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back while they both came down from their high. 

After he’d recovered, he rolled off of her. “That was—,”

“Perfect,” she finished for him, curling into his chest. 

“Perfect,” he agreed, pulling the covers around them. “I love you.” 

“Love you,” she replied, eyes growing heavy. 

Rey drifted off to the sound of a quiet house and a content heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left (smut included)! Are you ready for this? 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your ongoing support and comments!  
A special thank you to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works).

The next morning, Rey woke to Ben shaking her. “Rey, get up; we have to go.”

“Go where?” she asked, blinking away sleep. Her eyes scanned the room, trying to find his clock. When she saw the time, Rey grimaced. “Ben, it’s early. Come back to bed.”

“No, we have to go to the pharmacy,” he argued, as he hurried to get dressed. 

“Pharmacy?” Her brow furrowed and she sat up. “Are you sick?”

“No,” Ben huffed, struggling with his shoes. “But I...,” he trailed off and dropped his face in his hands. 

Rey climbed out of bed, walking over to him to place a hand on his shoulder. “Ben, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“I didn't even ask,” he stated, voice unsteady. “I just pounced on you like an animal and I never even stopped to think.”

“Think about what?”

When he finally looked up at her, his face was paler than normal. “We didn’t use a condom.”

Rey stared at him for a moment. She blinked once, twice, and then a giggle escaped. 

He frowned at her. 

“Ben, I have an IUD,” she told him. 

His mouth hung open as her words sunk in. “Y-you...”

“Yeah,” Rey confirmed. She slipped her hand into his. “Now come back to bed. I don’t have to get up for class for at least another hour.” 

He ambled forward, his mind churning. Rey helped him remove his shoes and by the time she tucked him under the sheets, Ben was calmer. 

“So...we’re okay?”

“We’re great,” she promised, kissing him on the cheek.

“Okay,” he said with a relieved sigh. 

“Go back to sleep,” Rey coaxed, cuddling into his side. 

Eventually, his breathing evened out and he did just that. 

* * *

Friday mornings were Rey’s favorite, not only because she had a single class, but because the campus was quiet. By this point in the semester, Thirsty Thursdays were in full swing, which meant the majority of Corellia University’s population was sleeping, or— as Ben so candidly put it —burying their head in a toilet. 

As they walked hand in hand to Professor Canady’s class, Rey wondered if she looked any different. After last night, she felt changed as if something inside her had snapped into place. The permanent ache from the loss of her family was no longer prominent. It was still there, but it didn’t pain her the way it once had. The wound was healing and it was all thanks to Ben.

She smiled up at him. 

“You’re staring, nerd,” he teased.

Rey stuck her tongue out at him. “So what if I am?” 

Ben’s eyes followed the movement, his cheeks reddening. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, right above where his glasses sat. “You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?”

“I think you’re exaggerating,” she said, waving him off. “You sound like Poe.”

He came to a halt. “Take that back.”

“Nah.” Rey pulled her hand free and continued walking. 

She only managed to get a few feet ahead of him before he collided with her, nearly tackling her to the ground. His arms kept her steady, straightening her up before she could fall. 

“Now,” Ben began, his words tickling her ear. “What was that you said about me being like Poe?”

“I stand corrected,” Rey managed to reply between bursts of laughter. 

He made a humming sound, nuzzling the back of her neck. “That’s better.” 

After untangling themselves, Ben dropped her off outside Illenium Hall. “I’m going to grab a coffee and then I’ll be back to walk you home,” he promised.

Rey kissed him goodbye. “See you then.”

She watched him stroll away, a giddy smile on her face. She didn’t notice the student standing several yards away who’d been watching their entire interaction. 

Unaware, Rey entered her class and sat in the front. She was too busy digging through her bag to notice the blonde-haired man climbing into the desk directly behind her. When Professor Canady started class a few minutes later, Rey’s attention shifted from Ben’s lingering kiss to the subject of the day’s discussion. 

While Canady prattled on, her pen sped across the pages of her notebook. She was an excellent typer, averaging at about sixty words per minute, but some of the professors at Corellia, such as Canady, didn’t approve of the use of electronics in class. There had been too many issues with students checking their Facebook or scrolling through content on Reddit. 

Rey didn’t mind taking handwritten notes; though by the time class came to a close, her hand was cramping. As she packed up her belongings, Rey flexed her fingers. 

She was glad this was her only class. She was eager to get back to the house and see what Finn had heard from Deejay. 

It wasn’t until Rey moved to leave the classroom that she realized who she’d gotten stuck alone with. 

“Fancy seeing your here,” Dominic sneered. He was leaning up against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Rey glared at him. “Leave me alone.” 

She tried to shoulder past him, but he grabbed her by her for arms and forced her back inside. Slamming the door shut, he advanced on her. 

“You filed a complaint against me.” He made a tsking noise, wagging a finger at her. “That was a bad idea.”

“So is assault,” Rey snapped. 

“Assault,” Dominic scoffed. “I took you to dinner, offered you a quiet place to relax. What did you expect? You got paid, didn’t you?”

Her stomach twisted at the way he spoke. She made sure to move when he moved, never turning her back on him. Muscle memory had her hands curling into fists, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. 

“You just like to cry wolf, don’t you?” he spat angrily. “Just wanted the attention your drunk parents never gave you.” 

Rey wanted to hit him, every fiber of her being was raging inside, a tempest yearning to be let loose and wreak havoc on the unsuspecting world. But she thought of what Baze and Chirrut taught her. She took a deep breath, quelling the storm. 

“I’m leaving,” Rey announced. “Don’t follow me.” 

He let her pass and Rey felt a surge of relief course through her. Just like at dinner, Dominic was all talk, no action. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” he growled, grabbing her bag and yanking her backward. 

Rey stumbled, letting her book bag fall to the floor as she regained her balance. Dominic charged at her and she let her fist fly. Her knuckles collided with his jaw, sending him staggering to the side. He collided with a desk, grabbing onto it to hold himself up. 

“Stay away from me,” she snarled in warning. 

Just then, Ben burst into the classroom. One look at Rey’s flushed face and heaving chest told him all he needed to know. He slammed Dominic up against the nearest wall. 

“What the hell did you do?” 

“N-Nothing,” the guy stuttered, terrified.

“I swear to God if you ever come near her again, you won’t have to worry about the Board of Directors,” Ben threatened. “I’ll play judge and jury myself.” 

“Ben.” Rey wrapped her arms around his waist. “I want to go home.”

Glaring at Dominic, Ben nodded. “You got it.” He released the other man, letting him fall to the floor. 

They stopped in at the campus office on their walk back. After filing a second complaint, and hearing Ben offer to take the matter to the press, the university expelled Dominic. 

* * *

Ben kept his arm around her during their trek to the First Order house. If anyone was walking along the sidewalk ahead of them, they crossed the street. No one wanted to test his temper, not when he was glaring murderously at everything in his path. 

Rey couldn’t be mad at him, not when he was the only reason she wasn’t a shaking mess. The adrenaline rush she’d experienced in the classroom had left her feeling unsteady and tired. She wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep the weekend away. 

But they had work to do. 

Finn was waiting for them in the living room. He was hard at work, eyebrows pinched together as he concentrated on putting the finishing touches on his History of Western Art and Civilization paper. 

“Storm?”

“Hey,” he greeted them, closing his laptop. 

“Hi, Finn.” Rey tried to muster up a smile. 

“Don’t look so down. I have good news,” he revealed. “Deejay agreed to help us. There’s just one catch.” 

Rey felt Ben tense beside her. “Which is?” he prompted. 

“He said he can get into the system and produce the paper trail we need but Palpatine will turn it around. He’ll be able to expel all of us for hacking the school network,” Finn explained. “If we want our evidence to stick, we need help from a faculty member.”

“Holdo,” Rey surmised. 

Finn nodded. “She’s the only one who Palpatine won’t fight.”

“Why is that?” Rey asked.

“Because she’s the only one he doesn’t have leverage on,” Ben shared. 

“Then she’s our only hope,” Rey decided. “Can you talk to her?” 

“I can try,” Ben answered. “Will you be alright for a few minutes?” He didn’t seem ready to let her go. 

Rey gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. “I’m fine. Call your aunt.” With a sigh, he walked out of the room, leaving her alone with Finn. “How’s your paper going?” she asked. 

“It’s a mess,” he admitted with a groan. “I’m not really into art, you know?”

“Well, don’t think of it as art. Think of it as history,” Rey suggested. 

“That doesn’t help,” Finn grumbled. “I like history even less.”

Rey gestured to his laptop. “Do you mind if I take a look?” 

Rey turned her attention to Finn’s screen, scanning through his introduction before moving onto the supporting documentation in the following paragraphs. After a few minutes, she scrolled down to the conclusion. 

When she sat back, Finn leaned toward her expectantly. “Well?” 

“I think you’re being too critical of yourself,” Rey told him. “You have a decent paper here. There’s a line in the middle where your citation is off and you have a run-on in your conclusion. Other than that I think it’s solid.” 

His face brightened. “Really?” 

“Yeah, you’re not just some jock,” she teased, leaning in to bump him with her shoulder. 

“Thanks, Rey.” 

The sound of Ben clearing his throat caught her attention and she turned to find him in the archway. “I spoke to my aunt.”

“And?” she asked, anxiously. 

“I had to agree to some...terms, but she will be our faculty advisor,” Ben answered.

“Just our faculty advisor?” Rey inquired, knowing he wasn’t telling her everything.

“She wouldn’t agree to let us use her university login,” Ben admitted. 

“The plan doesn’t work without access to the university’s system,” Finn reminded them.

Rey chewed on the inside of her cheek. If she could convince Professor Holdo that the scholarship was rightfully hers, the purple-haired woman would have to support them. It was ethically and morally right. They just needed the proof. And Rey knew exactly who to ask.

“I have an idea!” 

* * *

“Explain to me again how you made friends with the registrar?” Ben asked as they walked into her room. 

“I met Maz my first day here,” Rey told him. She explained how Maz had helped her work out a payment plan and was impressed with her timeliness. 

“She’s very particular,” Ben commented at the end of her story. “She either likes you or she doesn’t.”

“Well, I treat her with respect, not like a servant,” Rey pointed out. 

Ben smirked. “And now she’s letting Deejay use her computer?” 

“Under the guise of installing the latest security software update, of course.” Rey gave him an innocent grin. 

“Of course,” Ben agreed. “How long does it take to install one of those?” 

Rey shrugged. “A couple of hours.”

“And we don’t meet with Amilyn or my grandfather until tomorrow,” Ben reminded her. “So now what?”

“I can think of some things,” Rey commented, suggestively. 

Ben hummed. “Can you?” He caught her around the waist, guiding her backward until her knees hit the mattress. 

Rey nodded, sliding her hands up his chest. “But you have to take this off,” she said, plucking at the hem of his shirt. 

Ben’s eyes darkened with arousal. “That can be arranged.” 

She took his response as permission to remove his glasses. Rey set the glasses on her bedside table, not wanting them to get damaged by what they were about to do. With one swift motion, his shirt was lifted away and discarded to the floor. She barely had time to take in his bare torso before he was rearranging her on the bed.

He crawled between her thighs, following her down. Lips met, fingers entwined, and clothes vanished. Her skin felt feverish. Every light caress of his breath and each gentle press of his body to hers set off sparks. She melted into the mattress.

At the first snap of Ben’s hips, a whimper escaped. Her hands broke free of his grip. She clung to his shoulder blades as he worked himself deeper. When he hit that soft, spongy spot that made her toes curl, Rey drug her nails across his flesh. Ben groaned, not in pain but in pleasure. The sound only coaxed her on.

His hands held her hips down, keeping her from arching off the bed. Rey still managed to sit up enough to leave teasing kisses along his jawline and nibble on his ear. Ben’s breathing became uneven and his thrusts grew frantic.

Rey drew herself as close to him as possible, lowering her lips to his pulse point. As she neared her crest, she bit down. Ben swore, driving into her harder than ever before until he whispered her name and collapsed on top of her.

Like she had the night prior, Rey held him. She told Ben that she loved him and stroked his sweaty hair away from his face. After a few minutes, Ben rolled to the side, resting his head on her stomach.

As their heart rates returned to normal, she caught him staring at the novel on her desk. “You keep looking at that book,” Rey commented. 

Ben surprised her by saying, “It used to be mine.”

“What?” 

“I wasn’t sure at first,” he admitted, “but when I helped you carry your stuff back to the house, I checked inside. It’s mine.” 

“What do you mean?” she asked as he untangled himself from her and went over to her desk.

“My name is inside.”

Rey jumped off her bed, coming to stand next to him as he flipped open to the title page. Sure enough, in the lower corner, was Ben’s full name written in careful calligraphy. She stared at the signature in disbelief. “But why would that guy have your book?” 

“Did he have blue eyes and no fashion sense?” Ben asked agitatedly. 

“That’s rude,” Rey said, narrowing her eyes. Ben gave her a look and she sighed. “Alright, yes, okay.” 

“That’s my uncle, Luke Skywalker,” he explained.

“Luke Skywalker, as in...”

“As in, the current owner of Skywalker Industries,” Ben confirmed. 

Rey thought back on the chance encounter at the farmers market. Had Mr. Skywalker known who she was? She shook her head, chiding herself. That was ridiculous. How could he have known who she was or that she lived with Ben at the First Order? 

“He’s not the senile old man you think he is,” Ben cautioned. “He’s a master chess player, a strategist who is always thinking ten steps ahead.”

Her brow furrowed. Were they really talking about the same person? The man she’d met, while cynical, hadn’t appeared to be well-off or even that clever, considering how valuable the first edition was. Then again, maybe money wasn’t an issue. Luke Skywalker certainly didn’t need it. He was one of the wealthiest men in Corellia. 

“Do you think he gave it to me on purpose?” 

Ben snorted. “Knowing him? Probably.” 

“But why?”

“As a bribe? To taunt me?” He shrugged. “I stopped trying to figure out my uncle years ago.”

Rey worried on her lower lip. “Maybe he wanted to give it back to you, since it’s your favorite.” 

Ben gaped at her. “How do you know?”

“Your penmanship is good but no one takes time to write their full name in calligraphy inside a novel unless they want to make sure it never sells for what it's worth,” Rey stated frankly. 

He smirked. “You know me too well, my little nerd.” He draped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her into a side hug. “Should I read you my favorite passage?”

She smiled up at him and gave him a nod. “I’d like that.”

* * *

The next day, Ben had Rey drive them across the city to a small coffeehouse. Along with her schoolwork, Rey was making a dent in her required hours in her pursuit of earning her driver’s permit. Being in the Whisper helped keep her mind off things but once they arrived, she had to hold onto Ben’s hand to keep from fidgeting. 

Rey was nervous about meeting Professor Holdo and even more anxious to meet Bail Organa. Even though she’d already met both of their guests, seeing them under the current circumstances— not to mention as Ben’s family —made her uneasy. It was like an alternative form of ‘meet the parents’ and Rey wasn’t sure she’d met their standards. 

“Calm down,” Ben whispered, nudging her ear with the tip of his nose. “They already love you.”

She snorted, remembering how Professor Holdo had taken her to Dean Palpatine. 

“My aunt behaves differently off campus,” he assured her. “Wait until you come home with me for Christmas. You’ll see what I mean.” 

“Christmas?” Rey’s face lit up. “You want me to go with you?”

Ben’s warm chocolate eyes crinkled with the width of his smile. “Of course. It wouldn’t be Christmas without you.” He planted a kiss on her temple, just as the chairs across from them were pulled out. 

“Benjamin,” a confident voice called in greeting. 

Rey stood up, cheeks flushed as she saw Bail Organa and Professor Holdo standing on the other side of their table. 

“Grandfather.” Ben shook Bail’s hand, then moved to hug his aunt. “Aunt Amilyn.”

“Your hair needs a cut,” she remarked, tugging on the longer strands around his ears. 

“Stop.” He swatted her hand away and returned to Rey’s side. “I believe you remember my girlfriend, Rey Niima.” 

“Yes, of course. Nice to see you again, Rey.” Mr. Organa took her hand and gave it a light peck. 

“Rey.” Amilyn greeted her with a nod of her head. It wasn’t overly warm but at least the Professor wasn’t glaring daggers at her. 

“Thank you for meeting with us,” Rey told them. “I know you’re both busy.”

“Nonsense.” Mr. Organa waved her off. “Benjamin said it was important and considering what he shared with me, I have to agree.”

Rey blinked. She hadn’t expected Ben’s grandfather to be so trusting. She thought he’d at least need to see their proof but it seemed Bail Organa was a man of action. 

“Ben’s filled me in on some of the details, but why don’t you tell us about your experience, Rey,” the man prompted kindly. 

She glanced at Professor Holdo, who was watching her with an unreadable expression. 

“Don’t mind Amilyn. Her bark is worse than her bite,” Mr. Organa assured Rey. “Go on, dear.” 

Rey explained how she’d come across the scholarship application, the steps she’d taken to complete it, when she submitted her paperwork, and the day the university called to schedule her interview. 

Mr. Organa interrupted only once to comment on the dress she’d worn that day. “Green, wasn’t it?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Bail, please.” He smiled and encouraged her to continue. 

Rey explained how her first day at Corellia had gone, including Poe mistaking her for a boy, which seemed to amuse Professor Holdo. She went on to her first day of classes and ended with Dean Palpatine’s decision. 

“But you’ve heard nothing since and it’s almost the end of the semester?” Bail questioned, sitting back in his seat with his hands folded in his lap. 

“No, sir. Not a word.” 

“He assured me it was a priority,” Professor Holdo stated, her expression souring. 

“That’s not what this says.” Ben placed a folder thick with papers in front of them. 

Professor Holdo and Mr. Organa stared at him for a moment. Mr. Organa muttered something to Professor Holdo that Rey couldn’t make out. Without another word, they began going through the contents of the Manila envelope. 

“What does this mean, Bail?” 

“It’s as we suspected all along, Amilyn. Sheev isn’t operating in the best interest of the school. He’s merely using its resources to further his own agenda.”

“Can we prove it?” she asked. 

“We can,” Mr. Organa confirmed. “With this, you, and the girl.” 

Rey felt Ben reach under the table to squeeze her hand. 

Their plan was set in motion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted [Misery Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200394) on Monday, for those of you who are Clyde Logan/Reylogan fans. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta [tmwilson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3/works) for all her help on this fic.

Once Professor Holdo and Mr. Organa were on board, things moved quickly. Deejay hadn’t just uncovered evidence of Rey’s scholarship being awarded to her (as a female student); he also found evidence of embezzlement. 

Dean Palpatine had been funneling university funds into an off-shore account to pay for his return to the political stage. It wasn’t easy to track but Maz was an expert accountant. She identified over twenty inaccuracies in Corellia’s General Ledger. With Deejay’s help, she mapped each discrepancy to an outgoing payment awarded to a shell corporation. A little more digging showed that the company was owned by Sheev Palpatine. Essentially, he was paying himself with donations meant for campus refurbishment, security updates, and scholarships. 

Due to the nature of the allegations, Mr. Organa sought support from a legal advisor. He brought his lawyer, an elderly man named Mr. Kenobi, to the introductory hearing. 

Rey and Ben sat with the Knights during the proceedings, watching the trial unfold. Dean Palpatine appeared completely at ease. Either he knew he was caught and didn’t see the reason to make a fuss or he had paid off the judge. Rey worried about what would happen to her friends if it was the latter. 

Her concern, however, was unnecessary. Mr. Kenobi was a skilled litigator. He was calm, unaffected by any scathing remarks made by Palpatine’s legal team. Mr. Kenobi possessed a natural confidence. It was haughty the way Hux could be or irritating like Poe. The man simply refused to quit. The longer he spoke, the more Rey was able to relax.

When she was asked to speak, Rey focused on the facts. Mr. Kenobi instructed her to limit her emotional response so Palpatine’s lawyers couldn’t argue she was an unreliable witness. She answered all of their questions, painting the picture of a corrupt man in a position of power and influence. Her testimony drove the argument home. 

After the hearing, Dean Palpatine was removed from his position at Corellia University, pending a criminal trial. Mr. Kenobi pushed for him to be held without bail until a verdict could be reached. The judge agreed. For the first time, Palpatine’s collected facade broke. 

He snarled at Rey, spitting threats while he was escorted from the building. She didn’t so much as flinch. The once intimidating man no longer frightened her. She saw him for what he really was: a fraud. 

With the added pressure of the trial, the end of the semester came upon her quickly. Rey found relief in her rare free afternoons practicing driving with Ben. When she wasn’t preparing for her driver’s test, Rey was studying for her finals. 

The Knights helped— well, they tried to, at least. Just like when she’d shared her class schedule with them on her first day, they all had input on her studying tactics. Some of it was valuable— like Chirrut’s suggestion to read her notes out loud so she heard the words instead of merely seeing them. Poe’s recommendation of faking a broken wrist was less useful. 

“They’d have to give you time to recover,” he argued. Rey just rolled her eyes, reminding herself that he meant well, even if he was horribly out of line. 

Ben had started to grumble about the idiots of their house more than normal, his time divided between helping her study, his own finals schedule, and finalizing the Knights of Ren’s books. At the close of the year, they needed to have all their revenue in. 

Rey found solace in his room, making herself comfortable in his bed, with her notes spread out around her while he worked at his desk. They’d sit like that for hours, not speaking until one of two things happened. Either Poe interrupted or Rey’s stomach grumbled, signaling it was time to eat. 

Over the past couple of weeks, Ben’s room had become hers too. She barely ever went into her room, except maybe to grab a book or a clean set of clothes. Rey didn’t think he minded. Not only did Ben have the larger bed of the two of them, but he preferred keeping Rey to himself. Even if the majority of their time together was spent studying, Ben enjoyed doing it with her. 

When the first week of December arrived, Rey battled warring emotions. She was anxious about passing her exams while simultaneously being overjoyed at the prospect of spending her entire holiday break with Ben in his childhood home. The only thing that worried her about being with him was the fact she had yet to meet his parents. Despite the numerous times he had assured Rey that his parents would love her, she was still nervous. 

So it came as a surprise to her, when she completed her final for Professor Holdo’s Ethics class, that the purple-haired woman pulled her aside.

“Leia tells me that Ben invited you home for the break,” Professor Holdo said. 

Rey nodded, still a bit jittery from taking her exam. 

“I’m glad,” Professor Holdo told her. “She’s been going on and on about the fact that Ben is coming home for the holiday. She’s so excited. Usually, he finds some excuse to stay away but he told her that you wanted a real Christmas.”

“I’ve never had one,” Rey admitted.

“Well, you won’t ever have one like this,” Professor Holdo said with a laugh. “Leia Organa doesn’t do anything half-way. I wouldn’t be surprised if it looks like Coruscant Center when you walk in.” 

“Will you be there?” Rey asked, curiously. 

Professor Holdo nodded. “Yes, and so will Bail. He’s been on about you non-stop. Thanks to him, I’ve had Leia needling me for information on you.” She paused to shake her head. “That woman is relentless.” 

Rey felt her stomach flip. 

Professor Holdo must have sensed her unease because she added, “You have nothing to worry about, Rey. Because of you, her son is coming home. You couldn’t have given Leia a more perfect Christmas gift.” 

“But, I haven’t even met her and—.”

“You will and you’ll love her,” Professor Holdo promised. “You two are a lot alike, you know. Not that I’d ever say that in front of Ben, of course.” She gave Rey a wink. “We’ll just keep that between us girls.” 

“Um, okay,” Rey muttered, wondering if she had, in fact, fallen down a rabbit hole. Like Alice, she wasn’t sure what was going on. “Thank you, Professor Holdo.”

“Call me Amilyn, dear, or Aunt Amilyn, if you want. I’m sure we’re going to be family soon enough.” With a genuine smile, perhaps the first Rey had ever seen from her teacher, the woman returned to her classroom. 

She left Rey to mull over her words.

She needn’t have worried though. While Amilyn was on the right track, her timing was off. When Ben did propose, a year later, it was in the attic where he’d snuck Rey into the house so she could study. Once again, he was a master of stealth, setting up a candle-lit picnic for them, with food courtesy of Rey’s favorite— In & Out Burger —and with a special treat sitting on the straw of her milkshake. 

It wasn’t an elaborate proposal but it was thoughtful. Ben had taken the time to consider the details that were most important to her— a quiet, private place, cuisine she enjoyed, and genuine words of love. 

And after she said yes, Rey expressed that love the best way she knew how. 

* * *

“Can you believe it’s our five-year reunion?” Poe cried as the Knights of Ren congregated together in the foyer of their former home. 

“Not all of us,” Baze reminded Poe.

“Yeah,” Rey agreed, fist-bumping her friend. 

“Still,” Rose said with a sigh, leaning her head against Hux’s shoulder. “It’s nice to be back.” 

Rey nodded in agreement. “A lot has changed,” she remarked. 

The past five years had been a nonstop rollercoaster of developments for all of them. The seniors had been the first to move out. They’d spent the least amount of time at Corellia with Rey. 

She’d kept in touch though, especially with Baze and Chirrut, who constantly asked how many female members she’d recruited to the Taekwondo Club. They’d opened their own studio in Jedha last year. Rey had gotten a chance to see it when the two got married in the spring. 

They weren’t the only two to tie the knot. Hux and Rose got married less than six months after she graduated. They were expecting their first child by Christmas. Rose, who was always bubbly, was even more so. Her skin glowed and she was always smiling warmly at her husband, who strutted around proudly. 

Rey wondered if he’d gotten that swagger from years of watching Poe. For all his quirks, the fraternity President acclimated well to life after college. Poe went to work at Rapier Squadron, a flight school owned and operated by one of his former classmates, Zorii Bliss. He’d been named Teacher of the Year twice. Rey wasn’t sure who was more stunned— her or Ben. 

But that wasn’t their only surprise. 

When he joined Alliance Adoption Services, Finn moved in with Poe. A couple of months later, when they invited their old roommates over for a house warming party, they announced that they were together. 

Ben, who’d always worried that Poe was secretly harboring feelings for Rey, relaxed considerably after that development. Rey, who had never been interested in anyone other than her fiance, was grateful. 

“It’s like we never left,” Bebe commented as everyone looked around the house. 

After they’d all moved on, Ben had the residence closed up. White blankets covered the furniture, keeping it free of dust and the damage of sun exposure from the windows. 

“Makes me kinda sad,” their young companion whined. 

Bebe, though still considered underage (his eighteenth birthday was right around the corner), had done well for himself. His prodigy status had earned him an impressive following. It didn’t surprise anyone that he was offered a position at New Republic as a statistical analyst. 

As for Chewie, the burly man moved to Hoth, which was covered in snow year-round. He made his living as a bush pilot, choosing a life away from his elite family status. Well, unless you included the three-story log cabin he lived in. 

Bodhi opted to leave the opulent lifestyle of the Rooks to move to the island of Iloh. While the temperature of his tropical oasis was a complete one-eighty from Chewie’s home, the Knights had never visited, mainly because Bodhi lived in a shack on the beach. He taught tourists how to kayak, surf, snorkel, and even scuba dive. 

Ubert and Sidon had opened a music school. While they made their money off of the steep tuition rates, they gave back to the community by offering free events and after-school programming for underprivileged children. Rey had never been prouder than when she went to their first concert and saw a small girl get up to perform a flute solo. 

Kaytoo moved to Jedha to launch a farm-to-table restaurant promoting balanced, healthy eating. The concept was such a success, he’d been opening satellite locations in all the major cities. The newest one was set to open in Scarif next month. 

After finishing his degree, Ben followed through on his plans to take over Skywalker Industries. However, unlike he had planned, Ben secured his position as the CEO without having to complete a buy-out. With months of lengthy discussions, some more painful than others, Ben and his uncle worked out a transition strategy. As it turned out, Luke didn’t want to run the company. He wanted to be left alone to do what he really enjoyed: teaching. 

He joined the staff at Corellia University, teaching World Literature. As a gift for his office, Rey bought him an English translation of Dante’s Inferno. She used some of her restitution money from the Palpatine settlement for the purchase. 

During the two years she was at Corellia alone, Rey visited Luke often. They shared cups of tea and talked about their favorite books. It was a nice distraction from the fact that she lived in an empty house. 

Another one was her weekly visits from Cassian and Jyn. They’d bought a house on the other side of Corellia, close enough that Jyn could commute to Lahmu where she’d joined her father’s research team at Stardust Tech. 

Cassian had his own path to forge. With the contacts he made while working for Leia, Cassian joined the Office of Security Negations and Agreements. Though he’d been offered a place in the field, he turned it down for an administrative job so he could spend more time with his wife. 

All of her friends were happy, successful in their careers and in life. 

Just like Rey.

She’d gone to work as the head of Research and Development for Jyn at Stardust developing a sustainable energy source. She had her own lab, her own team, and her own funding. It was perfect, as was her new home. 

Despite their busy schedules, Ben had made Rey a promise and he delivered. Their apartment was located between her job at Stardust and his at Skywalker Industries. It put them on even footing in terms of commuting and served as a reminder that they both were willing to compromise if it meant a life together. 

“I’m glad we could all be here to see the house one last time before…” Poe trailed off. Everyone stared at him. “Ben, do you want to tell them?”

“After homecoming weekend, the house will no longer be part of the Corellia University campus,” Ben announced. 

There was a murmur of protest that went through the room. Rey felt her face pale. Ben hadn’t mentioned this to her on their drive over. 

“On Monday, the house will be re-zoned as a private residence,” Ben explained. “_Our_ residence.” It took Rey a moment to realize he was staring at her. “Surprise,” he added when she didn’t say anything. 

Rey gaped at him. She glanced around, seeing each of her friends start to smile in understanding. 

“This is the house where we met, where you first asked me to lunch—.”

“Asked if I could _ make _ you lunch,” Rey reminded him. Ben raised an eyebrow and sighed exasperatedly. She grinned and gestured for him to continue. 

“This is where we first fell in love, where I taught you how to drive, where you taught me how to cook—,” _ Among other things_, Rey thought with a smirk. “—and where I asked you to marry me. I know we haven’t liked any of the venues we’ve looked at for the wedding and I think I know why. None of them were us. But this place— this has meaning for us, our lives give it meaning. I think it’s time for another first. I want to get married here,” Ben told her. 

Rey felt as if he was proposing all over again. Her throat swelled and her eyes burned. “This summer?” she asked, hopefully. 

“June fifteenth?” Ben suggested. 

She nodded. 

“You heard the man,” Poe cried. “Mark your calendars, Knights…and Rose. We’re all coming back in June!” 

Rey laughed as Ben picked her up, kissing her while their friends cheered.

The advice she’d given Jyn all those years ago echoed in her mind, _ Take a chance, you never know. _

Rey had taken a chance on the Knights— _ and Ben Solo _ — never knowing they’d turn out to be the family she’d always wanted and, more importantly, the family she needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming on this ride with me! Fun fact: June fifteenth is my actual wedding anniversary.
> 
> I'm working on a new organized crime Reylo AU: [Crossfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773172/chapters/54417226)


End file.
